


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Choice Language, Everyone is 19+, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, I Don't Ship Feferi and Caliborn, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of hard and unexpected obstacles. These 18 friends are taking on the world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill the Director

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not sure if it's any good. Don't hesitate to send me input about my work. Criticism is highly welcomed!

Be ⇒ KARKAT VANTAS

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at my roommate. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have been invited to a party. There will be a lot of people at this party and you aren't a very social person. You are surprised you even have friends at this point considering you rarely leave the house. 

"You promised you would go." Your roommate said. 

Your roommate's name is Gamzee Makara. Gamzee has been the vain of your existence since you agreed to move in with him. Not only does he insist on playing with his trashy band in your small ass apartment, he's also high as a kite more often than not and paints his face like a clown with grey and white paint. It's not always bad, but you're pretty sure if you could go back in time you would have stayed in college just so you didn't have to leave your dorm. 

"I'm not going, I just want to sleep okay?" I told him for the millionth time. 

"Your just gonna go back on your promise?" Gamzee said. Now you were sure he was sober. This must be more important to him than you thought. He continued with a disappointed tone "I guess I'll just tell everyone you were sick or some shit." He goes to leave when you speak up. 

"Ugh.. Just give me a minute alright?" I said in an irritated voice. 

"Really!?" Gamzee said lighting up like a child. 

"Yes, now get the hell out of my room." I yelled back at him.

"Okay, just hurry man I have to be there by five!" He said excitedly as he closed the door. 

I finally get up and sniff a few shirts in the floor debating on if I could even wear any of them. Ugh why does Gamzee insist I come with him all the time? It's not like I'm any fun, I barely talk to anyone. I decide to wear a plain black shirt and throw on a random sweatshirt. I guess it's not a formal party so it shouldn't matter. I pull on some jeans and try to get my dark brown hair to flatten down a bit. Trudging to the bathroom I brushed my teeth. It doesn’t take me long to get ready so I just end up standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I started to examine my face and realize the dark circles under my eyes have gotten worse. I need to stop pulling these allnighters, I thought to myself, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. I can’t believe I slept until four in the afternoon again.

"Kar bro, you almost ready?" Gamzee yelled from the living area. 

“Yes.” I said stepping out of the bathroom. Gamzee had his guitar in his case on his back all ready to go. He look up and down at me and smirked before opening the door. 

“What?” I asked. He just laughed, locking the door and headed for the stairs. 

“Nothing my motherfucker.” was all Gamzee said in response. I just shrugged it off as nothing. He was probably just surprised I was the one looking like I was homeless instead of him. Gamzee and I were silent until we approached the bus stop. We take the bus often because well.. we can't really afford a car. My part-time job in tech support for a small company brings in just enough to live, the luxury of a car is out of the question for now. Not to mention Gamzee is late with his half of the rent a lot because he doesn't have a real job. He invest all his time with his band. I sometimes wonder if he will ever give it up, but I secretly don't want that to happen. He's really passionate about his music, he probably wouldn't be the same without it. 

I pay the bus driver and sit in the middle of the bus with Gamzee following my side. It doesn't take long to approach our destination. The party is set up in Terezi’s penthouse. I walked into the revolving doors that Gamzee almost got stuck in. 

“Just push the fucking glass, dumbass!” I said trying to keep a serious face. 

“Whoa, motherfucking miracles..” Gamzee said finally getting out of the revolving door. 

“You have been here a thousand times before it’s not a new thi-” I was interrupted by the man at the desk asking for our names. Before I could answer Gamzee spoke up. 

“I’m Gamzee Makara and this is Karkat… Vanta? No, Vantas. We’re here for the Pyrope Party” He said smiling. Wow he forgot my last name. I would be pissed off, but this wasn’t the first time. I just sighed as the man told us to go up to the first floor. We took the elevator leading up to it. Terezi’s place was pretty impressive. My mouth was hanging open as soon as I took a look around. I knew her mom had money, but wow. Gamzee went to say something, but I couldn't hear him over everyone talking and the music blaring. I just followed him trying to make my way threw the wave of people until a woman fell on me. 

"I'm sorry!" She gasped as she tried to regain her balance. 

"Your okay." I said realizing who I am talking to. 

"Karkles?" The woman asked feeling my face and hair while I blushed. 

Her name is Terezi Pyrope. You have known her for 2 years every since Gamzee introduced her to you. She’s the lead singer of Gamzee’s band and despite being rich shes a pretty down to earth person. Normally you would see her with her cane and guide dog, but not today. Terezi was a decent young lady and kinda cute. She has blondish hair that is chopped to her shoulders that is accompanied by her evil like smile. She was wearing a strapless, tight red dress cut off just above her knees and a teal headband that matched her heels. She was also wearing her red glasses that were a permanent accessory. You could tell she really made an effort for this party unlike you, although it is her party. 

“Uh.. Yeah it’s me Terezi.” I said which made her stop feeling my face. She quickly pulled me into a hug. 

“I’m so glad you made it!” she said releasing me. “How is the party Karkles are you having fun?” 

“Uh it’s okay I guess.” I answered not wanting to tell her I just came in. 

“Glad to hear!” she said with a huge smile spread on her face. “Do you mind leading me to the stairs I have gotten myself lost in this crowd.” I sighed and laugh a little to myself. 

“Fine.” she grabbed my hand as I lead the way. Once I got her to the stairs she thanked me and I walked back into the crowd to go find Gamzee. I finally found him and realized he was talking to Caliborn. Great you did not want to talk to him tonight, but before you could turn around Gamzee was already aware you were there and yelled motioning for you to come over. Great. You decide to make your way toward them. 

“What do you want?” I asked more than pissed off. 

“Chill bro we were just talking about how you all up and ditched me.” Gamzee said acting sad.

“I would have left this insufferable clown-ass too if I came with him.” Caliborn said. Without a word Gamzee put his arm around him totally unfazed by what he said. “Haha, sure best motherfucking friend.” Caliborn just looked away annoying as hell.

Caliborn is an annoying brat you knew for a long time. He just had something about him that wants you to punch him in the face. Looking at him you wouldn’t be able to tell he came from a lot of money. Half of his head was shaved and the other side was covering his eye. He had gauges in the one ear you could actually see. If it wasn’t for the fact that the kid was in Gamzee’s band you would probably ignore him even if he did live in your apartment building. 

“We better help Terezi set up the equipment.” Caliborn said getting out of Gamzee’s arm and walking away. 

“Yeah I’ll meet you there bro.” Gamzee said then turned to me. “Are you going to be okay here?”

“Uh, yeah.” I said. 

“Meet me on the deck after I’m done performing.” Gamzee said pointing toward a bench outside. “I got to ask you something.” 

“Why can’t you just ask me now quick?” I asked him.

“Can’t keep the band waiting. I’ll see you bro.” He said running up to help Caliborn. I wonder what he is going to ask. It’s probably not important, normal Gamzee stuff. I scan the crowd and see if I can find anyone I knew. 

I could see Dave Strider helping Jade set up for the equipment. Jade is an okay looking girl that had slight buckteeth with thick dark black hair while Dave was a blonde and was labeled as a ‘cool guy’ who pretty much wore shades wherever he went. They were an odd pair you have to admit, but they have been together since high school. You mainly know Jade because she is in Gamzee’s band and one of your good friend, John’s sister. Dave is also one of Johns really good friends. You never got how that worked really, if one of your friends from highschool tried to go out with any of your sisters you would break their necks, but you knew John was a really cool dude about things. 

Speaking of John, I can see him with Vriska. That was surprising. I guess Tavros wasn’t here, normally she would be all over him. John was a dorky kid much like his sister with messy black hair and big square glasses. Vriska had this huge bulk of hair she normally held in a ponytail and had a couple piercings on her face. Somebody needs to warn John how much trouble he is getting into with her. She’s just.. Psychotic. 

Not wanting to think about it any further I look over and see Kanaya Maryam and Rose Lalonde cuddling on the sectional. Kanaya was refusing drinks while Rose was guzzling them down. I guess Kanaya never talked to Rose about her drinking problems. Rose had bright blonde hair and a sweet figure. She was just a much, much more attractive girl version of her brother Dave. She liked to dress in black, unlike Kanaya who was more into vibrant colors although she did wear black from time to time. Kanaya is a model, but she wasn’t snotty or flashy about it. I always loved that about Kanaya she never let her beauty get in the way of being a good person. We were really good friends, but as of late it’s really hard to say, she is busy after all. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Terezi’s voice while the music died down. 

“How is everyone tonight!” Terezi yelled as everyone cheered yelling positive things. “We are Nighttime Fears! This is a song I wrote about a friend ‘Teal to Red’.” She said cackling. That was an interesting name for a song I’ll give them that. Terezi instantly starting singing and the crowd was almost hypnotized. I knew she could sing, but I didn't remember hearing them rehearse this song and it was better than their regular trash. 

They played a bunch of songs up until eight o’clock. The band was done, the music started back up again, everyone was having a good time and drinking, except me. Why did I agree to come here again? If it wasn’t for Gamzee I could be at home playing video games and enjoying my day off like a sane person. Suddenly I remembered I was supposed to make my way to the balcony to wait for Gamzee. Ugh, this should be good. I pushed through more people to finally get to my destination. When I got there I was looking down at the city. It was a beautiful view I had to admit and it was also very peaceful on the deck. You could barely hear the music blaring from inside. I went to sit down when I noticed someone was already sitting there and it sure as hell wasn’t Gamzee. 

“Terezi?” I asked kind of surprised she was out here.

“Karkles?” She asked equally surprised. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was waiting for Gamzee.” I said. 

“Me too.” Terezi said uncomfortably. I sat down next to her.

“What is that idiot up to.” I sighed to myself. 

“I think I know what this is about… Eh what the hell.” She breathed. I looked up at her kind of confused. What did she mean by that? She was facing me, taking off her glasses exposing her light blue eyes. I couldn’t help but notice how stunning she looked with the city lights against her. Everything around us was tinted an orangish tan for a few moments it was like the music in the background stopped and it was just us.

“What's wrong Terezi? Why did yo-” Without any hesitation she shut me up with her lips. Slowly she pulled herself closely to me and held my face, her eyes glued shut. My mind was racing a thousand questions. Suddenly everything clicked. Gamzee set this up. Closing my eyes, I threw away all the questions in my head and kissed her back thats when she pulled away from me quickly.

“I’m so sorry” she whispered trying to put her glasses on when I stopped her. I really didn’t know why she kissed me or how she felt about me, but I did know this, whatever just happened between us was something more than an impulsive kiss. I never realized how much I liked her as a person.. Until now. 

“Don’t be.” I whispered back to her. I grabbed her glasses folding them back up and kissed her again. She started to relax kissing me back, letting me be the one to break away. When I did I knew what I had to ask, waiting a few seconds I asked “Terezi, what does this make ‘us’?” She just shrugged with a grin plastered on her face. 

“Maybe you should ask me out to on a date?” She said crossing her arms. 

“Oh sorry, my bad.” I rolled my eyes sarcastically laughing to myself. “Ms. Pyrope, would you please accompany me to dinner tomorrow?”

“Oh why Mr. Vantas I would love to!” she said getting up. “It would be an honor.” you got up as well laughing a little. 

“Well then, Ms. Pyrope until then” You said giving her, her glasses. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek before saying goodbye and walking away. 

Well, what the hell just happened. I sat back down smiling. I wonder how long she liked me. I wonder why she liked me..

“Hey Kar bro.” Gamzee said not sounding like himself. I jumped at his voice.

“Oh hey Gamzee. How did you know Terezi liked me?” I asked him still analyzing the events.

“Uh, you know bro.. Miracles and such.” He said sitting down next to me. 

“What? Don’t bring up your shit about miracles I was being fucking serious.” I said. Gamzee just shrugged and looked at his feet. That was extremely out of character. “Look I’m sorry I’m just really confused, honestly.” Still no response. "Fine, if you're not going to answer me then I'm leaving." I said getting up and walking away when he grabbed my hand. "Gamzee?..."

"Tav.. He broke up with me." Gamzee said looking like he was going to cry. "He didn't even tell me why." 

"Gamzee.. I'm sorry." I tried to say now facing him pulling him into a hug. It was surprising how much my mood change with this news. Gamzee was crazy for Tavros in every way. He would walk the earth twice if Tavros asked. I couldn't believe they broke up they were probably the happiest couple I knew. It was probably heartbreaking for him. Comforting him was all I could really do at the moment. "How about we just go home?" 

"Yeah just let me get my guitar." He said wiping his eyes, smudging his paint off his face exposing a small part of what looked like a scar. I winced just looking at it. To my relief Gamzee didn't notice.

"I'll come with you." I said walking with him . 

Nobody really noticed us, but before leaving I saw Caliborn of all people locking lips with Feferi Pexies. She was a tall woman with swimmers body and had thick, brown, puffy hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing purple designer glasses and a overly expensive dress per usual. I didn't really know Peixes very well, but i did know she was more than rich. I was surprised she was wasting her time with that brat. Gross. Suddenly Gamzee was by my side and we went to leave when Terezi grabbed Gamzee, hugging his arm.

"Oh Gamzee I heard what happened I'm so sorry." She said clinging in his arm. 

"It's okay sis I'm motherfucking strong I'll get through this" Gamzee said tears forming in his eyes again. 

"I'm here for you Gams if you need anything, just ask." She said a little upset herself. 

"Come on Gamzee we should get home. Bye, Terezi it been good seeing you and thanks for inviting me." I said blushing a little and putting my hand on my neck. 

"No problem Karkles!" She said giggling detaching herself from Gamzees arm and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back while she nuzzles her face into my neck. I closed my eyes and open them to see Gamzee looking at us about to cry again. I gently pushed Terezi away from me. "I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed Gamzee's arm and drag him to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. 

"I'll pay for the bus fair." I said approaching the bus stop. It didn't take long before the bus came and we were home again. Gamzee unlocks the door and plops himself on the couch without moving. I knelt on the floor by the couch and put you head by him. "Gamzee?"

"What?" He asked this time crying. 

"Look at me." I said putting my hand on his arm. He turned to me showing his smudged paint. I looked at his eyes not breaking contact. "You don't need him. If he can't see how much he means to you then.. He's not worth your time." I told him getting up and walking to my room. I heard him grunt from the living room but I just ignored it. I already knew what I had to do. I pulled out my phone and searched for John in my contacts. John was Tavros's roommate he should know what the hell was going on. 

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

GC: JOHN?  
GC: DID YOU LEAVE TEREZI PARTY YET?  
EB: i'm just leaving now.  
EB: why?  
GC: I NEED TO ASK YOU ABOUT TAVROS.  
GC: HAS HE BEEN ACTING WEIRD LATELY?  
GC: MORE THAN USUALLY THAT IS.  
EB: no not really.  
GC: WELL HE BROKE UP WITH MY DAMN ROOMMATE FOR WHATEVER REASON.  
GC: NOW I HAVE A SAD FUCKING CLOWN ON MY COUCH CRYING.  
EB: whoa, tavros broke up with gamzee??  
GC: YEAH. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN EGBERT?  
EB: why would he do that?  
GC: THAT’S WHAT I’M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT NOW.  
GC: HONESTLY, I DIDN’T WANT TO TALK TO HIM DIRECTLY, BUT I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE.  
GC: DO YOU THINK YOU COULD PICK ME UP?  
EB: yeah sure.  
EB: vriska is with me though.  
EB: she says hi!!!!!!!!  
GC: OH GREAT.  
GC: TELL HER TO SHOVE HERSELF DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS.  
EB: yeah i’m not telling her that.  
EB: i’m driving i’ll see you in a bit i guess.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

I waited around aimlessly for Egbert to show up. I would go to the living room, but I'm sure Gamzee would ask me a bunch of questions that I can't answer at the momment. I can't tell him I'm going to see Tavros to kick his ass. Gamzee would probably kick my ass just for saying it. So I just waited until Vriska texted me that they were there. I slid on a new sweatshirt and walked out to the living room grabbing my keys. 

"Where are you going?" Gamzee asked. 

"I'm going to hang out with.., Vriska?" I said totally unsure about that sentence. I wouldn't spend 5 minutes with her unless I had to, which I did. 

"Vriska?" He said confused. Well, more like he didn't care, but he had to ask because well it was so odd. It was probably the worst excuse I have ever come up with. I played it cool and thought of something fast.

“Yeah, did I forget to tell you?” I said trying to make my lie convincing. “I lost a bet with Strider. I have to hang out with Vriska for a couple hours now.” He looked around probably trying to remember if I said anything to him. He shrugged it off and turned away.

“Okay bro just be careful.” was all Gamzee said. I didn’t really want to leave him here alone and I didn’t want to lie about where I was going, but even if I said I was randomly hanging out with John he might be more than suspicious. I was the ‘love professional’ among my friends if I can’t fix it I don’t know who can. 

“I will. Just take fucking care of yourself man.. okay?” I didn’t wait for him to reply before I walked out the door and locked it. I took a couple breathes and sighed. What am I even going to say to Tavros? Should I yell at him? Should I just ask him what the hell his deal was? Before I could think about it any further John pulled up honking his horn twice and Vriska meowed out the window. Oh, haha like I wasn’t expecting that one. I opened the door to the vehicle and slammed it shut. 

“Heeyyyyyy Karkat!” Vriska said acting way too happy to see me with her psychopathic grin. 

“Hey Vriska.” I said looking away from her. God she always knew how to make me uncomfortable. 

“So, where are we going?” John asked eagerly waiting for me to say anything. 

“Your dorm.” I said. 

“Uh.. Why?” John said looking at me back and forth through the mirror and the road. God he wasn’t that bright. 

“Tavros is there, right?” I said irritated a bit. 

“Oh yeahh.” John said then waited a second before responding. “Wait what are you going to do to him?” 

“I’m going to kick his ass, that's what I’m going to do." I said feeling myself get pissed off just thinking about it. 

“Whoa Whoa Whoa.” John said “You can’t beat him up!”

"The fuck I'm not!" I said staring him down. 

"Don't you dare touch him!" Vriska said trying to make the tone of her voice match Johns. 

"He broke my best friends heart!" I shout back at both of them. 

"Tavros was in a relationship?" Vriska squeaked. Ignoring her John went on. 

"The man is a paraplegic you can't touch him." John said to me. "He's also my roommate I have protect him." Vriska made an aw sound and I looked around trying to calm down. 

"Fine I'll just talk to him." I said to him looking out the window. 

"Good" was all john said before turning into the dorm parking lot. We all got out and Vriska parted ways with John, giving him a very big hug and then walking to the female dorms. It wasn't to late so I just assumed that Tavros wasn't asleep. John unlocked his dorm and as I guess Tavros was still up, looking a little more than depressed watching a movie. He didn't even look at us. John walked away leaving the two of us alone, obviously trusting I wouldn't hurt Tavros.

"Tavros, we need to have a talk." I said trying to sound like I wasn't pissed off. Tavros jumped at the sound of my voice and squirmed in his chair probably shocked and didn't know what to say. "You broke Gamzees heart and I want to know why." I said closing the door, pulling his wheelchair toward a small table and I sat down looking at him for answers. I let some rage slip out to my words "What the fuck is going on Tavros?"

"Uh, well um... I.." Tavros said his eye filling with tears. 

"You two were probably the greatest couple I knew. You barely fought or got mad at eachother. Watching you guys was like watching a romcom only it was more than that, because it was real." I took a deep breath and continued. "Why is the fuck would you throw that away! Seriously I came here to beat the stupidity out of you until John talked me out of it!" 

"He.. He wanted to meet my parents! Have you seen Gamzee? If they saw I was even hanging out with.. Uh.. someone like him they wouldn't let me leave the house again!" 

"So thats what this is about? You're embarrassed of Gamzee?" I said almost enraged. It felt like fire was coming from my eyes. 

"They don't even know I'm gay, Karkat!" Tavros said tears coming down his face. So this wasn't exactly about how embarrassed he was about Gamzee,Tavros was embarrassed about his sexuality. Come to think about it I don't think anyone really knew he was gay except me, john, and of course Gamzee. 

"Shit Tavros." I sighed and hugged him. "You shouldn't be afraid to tell people. Gamzee doesn't deserve to be treated like this.." 

"I know.. I know! That's why.. I let him go." Tavros said crying into my shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve that either." I said. "If you love him you will talk to him." 

"Your right." Tavros said pulling himself together as best he could. "I'll try to get to your house tomorrow to see him."

"If you don't I'm going to kick your ass even if Egbert is against it." I said getting up. Tavros wasn't scared though, he knew I wouldn't unless it came to that point. "I'm leaving, have a good night. Don't tell Gamzee I was here. You better pray he will take you back." I opened the door to see Vriska with a bag slung over her shoulder and Tavros's favorite movie in her hand.

"Heyy Karkat!" Vriska said giving me another psychopathic grin. "I'm here to cheer Tavros up!" 

"Good luck sister." I said sarcastically and walked around her. She's in for a rude awakening. I walked down to the community living room and saw John watching TV. 

“Ready to go back home?” John asked turning toward me. 

“Yeah I think I made my point clear.” I said walking toward door. John got up and followed me quickly. 

“What did you say?” John asked eagerly. 

“I just yelled at him and he ended up spilling his guts to me.” I swung the door open to Johns car and continued. “Long story short he’s coming over to the apartment tomorrow to talk to Gamzee.” 

“Wow really?” John said looking impressed while getting into his car and started his engine, pulling out. “You really do take care of Gamzee.”

“He would do the same for me.” I said.

“It’s nice you two have each others backs like..brothers.” John said quietly. 

“Well someone needs to take care of him.” I said crossing my arms.

“Shouldn’t his boyfriend?” John asked me. I never gave that much through.

“Tavros can’t handle him on his own, He has his own issues.” I said looking out the window. “The only reason I’m okay with him being with Tavros is because he makes him happy. As for the future well.. I don’t know if I trust Tavros to take care of him, but It’s not my call.” 

“Tavros is a very capable man, I wouldn’t worry too much.” John said. 

“I fucking hope so.” I said checking my phone for the time. It was already 10 o’clock, but it wasn’t a new thing for me to be out this late. It only took a couple more minutes before John pulled up into my apartment and I thanked him, offering some money for gas which he like always, respectably declined. I open the door and turned on the light on to see Gamzee still on the couch rolled up in a ball, and more importantly still awake. I sigh and walk the kitchen area and drenched a rag in water. Gamzee still didn’t say a word or even look at me. The closer I got the more he seemed to pretend I wasn't there, but it didn't stop me from helping his ungrateful ass. 

“Gamzee sit up.” I said looking at him making it clear he didn’t have a choice. He slowly complied still not saying a word. Unfortunately I knew what he was going through, but this wasn’t some typical highschool drama, Gamzee and Tavros were adults. Things were much more serious and permanent. I sighed looking at him. “I know you are hurting but you have to take care of yourself Gamzee.” I sat down next to him wiping off tear marks and the rest of the paint off his face gently. I traced his scars with the rag making him close his eyes. 

“Thanks Kar bro.” Gamzee said leaning back on the couch. “Those scars.. Did I ever tell you how I got them?” What kind of question was that? In the 3 years I’ve known him I never seen them at all. It was like a religious cycle for him to put on that paint, not to mention I rarely ever saw him in the mornings to actually catch him without it. I shook my head. Half of me didn’t want to know the story the other half of me knew Gamzee really needed to tell it. 

“When I was 19 I got in a fight with my dad.. I was trying to ask him about my mother, but something in him snapped the more I pushed.” Gamzee said almost emotionless. “He kept telling me to get out. To motherfuckin’ leave him alone, but I kept asking. I never wanted to know anything that much. We both got into a fight he was already drunk so obviously he wasn't thinking clearly. Not that it really mattered anyways.” I nodded at Gamzee knowing his dad was very neglectful and a drunk. Gamzee just continued looking at me.”Well he smashed a bottle and came after me telling me my mother is just a stupid whore. He scratched the bottle against my face before I could ever defend myself. Last thing I knew my father was on the ground. His face almost as fucked up as mine.” 

“Have you ever talked to him again?” I asked my voice sounding a bit shaky. 

“No.” He said before speaking again. “Nobody knows about this either. Not even Tavros. Please don’t tell anybody.” I was shocked. No one knew about this at all.. I was the only one that knew. I was almost surprised that Gamzee told me something this personal over Tavros. 

“I won’t” I paused. “You should get to bed it’s late, alright?” I grab his sleeve and leading him to his bedroom. 

"Alright bro, alright I'll get some shut eye Night brother." He said sounding much more like himself shutting the door to his room behind him. It was apparent why I felt the need to take care of this guy.. He might be older than me by a few years, but no one in his life ever nurtured him or taught him how to act like a normal human being. I walked to my room to see my computer flashing. Looks like Sollux and Terezi were trying to get ahold of me. I quickly decided to see what Terezi wanted first. Screw sollux he could wait. 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: 1S G4MZ33 OK4Y? >:?  
GC: H3 H4SN'T R3PLY3D TO 4NY OF MY T3XTS 1'M R34LLY WORRI3D.  
GC: JUST T3XT M3 B4CK 4S4P! 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: TEREZI?  
CG: GAMZEE IS OKAY I GUESS.  
CG: OKAY AS THE GUY IS GOING TO GET.  
CG: I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER ABOUT IT. GOODNIGHT.  
CG: <3

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

I wonder why he didn't respond to her, even to just dismiss her. I looked back at my computer wondering if she is even up to read what I typed. I just assumed probably not and switch to see what Sollux the other leetspeak-er wants. 

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: hey KK  
TA: want two play 2ome Halo?  
TA: ii don't have work untiill wedne2day 2o ii can kiick your a22 all the way through the niight.  
CG: I CAN'T TONIGHT.  
CG: I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN LISTEN TO YOU TALK SHIT ALL NIGHT.  
TA: touchy are we?  
TA: what do you have two do that ii2 2o iimportant?  
CG: HERE IS A CLUE.  
CG: ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS.  
TA: can you ju2t 2hut up and tell me?  
CG: I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW.  
TA: oh 2hiit who2 the unlucky lady?  
TA: waiit iis iit a lady riight?  
CG: FUCK YOU. YOU DON'T KNOW HER WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK?  
TA: becau2e iit pii22e2 you off.  
CG: IT'S TEREZI.  
TA: the bliind giirl?  
CG: YEAH HER.  
TA: well thii2 all make2 2en2e now.  
CG: OH FUCK YOU. YOU ARE THE FUCKING WORST KIND OF PERSON.  
TA: ehehehe 2tup beiing 2o 2en2iitiive wiill you?  
CG: UGH, ALRIGHT WHATEVER. I'M GOING TO BED. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR VIDEO GAMES.  
TA: yeah, ii wiill a22hole. bye.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

I turned off my desktop, getting out of my clothes and crashing on my bed. Almost half asleep already I set my alarm clock. I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like.


	2. Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys.

Be ⇒ Terezi Pyrope

Beep

Gog no.. Go away.

Beep

Shut upp.

Beep

4LR1GHT 1’M UP 4LR34DY! 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and today you're going on a date that you are hoping will be a success. 

I punch the alarm clock trying to find the button that says off then pushed a button by it so it could tell me the time. It was still early. I sat up and slowly moved my hand feeling my phone. 

"Do I have any messages Deputy Pyralspite?" Pyralspite is your phone's name. 

"You have 5 messages from carcinoGeneticist on Trollian." She spoke in her robot voice. You know exactly who it was without her even speaking.

"Please read them out loud Deputy." I said eagerly. Wonder if Gamzee was okay and wanting to hear what Karkat had to say at them same time. 

"...  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: TEREZI?  
CG: GAMZEE IS OKAY I GUESS.  
CG: OKAY AS THE GUY IS GOING TO GET.  
CG: I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER ABOUT IT. GOODNIGHT.  
CG: <3

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]"

Thank god Gamzee was okay. That aside I still wonder when Karkat was deciding to take me out, and where for that matter. Maybe he was just going to text me randomly when he was ready making it clear this wasn't a formal date. I couldn't be happier any other way. Karkat wasn't about that flashy lifestyle I was so familiar with. I walked to my dresser feeling the outfit my mom set out for me. I felt the silky fabric and it already registered in my head that it was one of my favorite dresses. I bought it with Kanaya awhile ago still hearing the approval in her voice when she said it looked amazing on me. I assumed the dress was somewhere between casual and slightly formal. It was a teal color which people described to me as being cold or like the color of an ocean. Whatever that means. I gently move my hand to feel my leather belt not sure if it was red or black. I kept moving my hands feeling my dragon cap. Oh gosh I love this thing. I grabbed it throwing it on quickly, hearing a familiar laugh at the door.

"Mom?" I said hoping I was facing her. 

"I was just going to set out your shoes." She said putting them down on my dresser.

"Thanks. Oh mom, is this belt black or red." I asked picking it up. 

"It's red dear." She paused before she spoke again. "You never really ask about the color of your clothing, are you doing something later?" 

"I may be going on a date." I said smiling. 

"Oh, do you need me to pick out something else?" She said he words laced with worry. 

"No it's fine. I'm going out with Karkat. You met him before briefly when you came to pick me up at Gamzee’s those few times." I said 

"Oh!" The relief in her voice was more than expected. She knew just looking at Karkat that he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of a poor blind girl. You hoped not anyways. "Well I'll let you get dressed! Have a good time. Justice is in the living room sweetheart." She pulled me into a hug and gave me my cane walking out the door. 

"Bye mom! I hope you win your case!" I yelled after her. With that I was alone again. I walked to my door shutting it anyways and changed my clothes. I brushed my hair and moved my hands around my dresser grabbing my glasses. I also grabbed my phone and dragon cane, walking into the living room and called for Justice, my Labrador Retriever, otherwise known as my guide dog. 

"Justice!!" I said making the Lab run to me almost knocking me over. "I missed you too girl!" 

She ran to the couch waiting for me to sit. I was about to follow her when my phone signaled for me.'Incoming call from Karkat Vantas' rang in your ear a couple times before I found the answer button. 

"Helloo?" I asked the crabby human on the other line. 

“Yeah Terezi? I’m going to be over soon if you want to inform your lobby attendant. I have a few things planned for today but nothing major.” 

“Sounds good to me.” I smiled petting Justice. 

“Okay good I’ll be there in like 10 mins okay?” he hung up the phone before I could answer. That was kinda weird for even him to do. I use my cane to move to the speaker that lead to downstairs. 

“Connor, I’m going to have a visitor under the name Karkat Vantas.” I said a bit cheery. 

“Understood.” The man said back to you. I walked back to my room putting on my shoes and grabbing the only purse I used to hold my phone. I wait around until I hear the ding of the elevator. I'm totally caught off guard when Justice gets off the couch and runs after Karkat attacking him with kisses. 

“Ah shit Terezi control your dog!” Karkat yells after me. 

“Justice bad girl! Sit!” I command and my dog complies immediately coming to my side and sitting. “Karkles I think she likes you!” 

“Does she normally do that?” He asked pretty frustrated. 

“No, you must be special.” I said slowly walking toward him. 

“O-oh yeah?” He stuttered putting what I could guess was flowers in my hand. I could feel my face heating up, but before it could get to awkward he laugh nervously and began speaking. "I know you can't see and all so I thought I would get you the best smelling, I spent an hour at the flower shop Jade recommended so I hope it was worth it." 

It was probably one of the sweetest thing a man has ever done for me. The flowers did smell pretty wonderful too. "Thank you Karkles. I'll go put them in water." I said trying to sound more elegant then I felt. Once I came back I heard Karkat talking on the phone so I sat back and listened. 

"What are you talking about Tavros? It's pretty simple." Karkat was talking quietly on his phone trying not to alert me. "You can't over think this, Gamzee isn't going to judge you, the guy loves you man. I'm starting to wonder if you really feel the same." He stopped for a short period processing whatever Tavros had said. "Well then, grow some balls and tell him what the fuck is going on. I'm trying to help you Tavros, you're never going to find a sweet, passionate guy like Gamzee again. He's not the same without you either." Tavros got some words in but Karkat went on. "Is John with you?" there was a pause. "Then you're not alone on this, you know even if he doesn't want to get back together with you, he is still going to accept your explanation, he deserves at least that much.” another short pause. “Well if you can’t do it then I’m not going to make you I just thought-” I leaned forward trying to hear what he was saying when I slipped on the floor. “Oh shit. Tavros I got to go.” he hung up immediately coming to my side throwing his phone off somewhere. “Terezi are you okay?” he asked getting me on my feet. 

“Yeah, I’m fine I just slipped.” I said smiling hoping he didn’t know I was eavesdropping. 

“ Are you sure?” He asked again. 

“Yes I’m positive.” I said beginning to laugh. “Don’t we have a date to be getting on with?” 

“Right.” He said in a gentle tone far from his regular one. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator. He laced our fingers together leading me out the revolving door not saying a word until we got outside. “I was going to take you out to eat.” He started leading me to the left. 

“Oh, to where?” I said smiling gripping his hand a bit tighter. 

“Well, I don’t have much money so I thought I would take you to the café I always go.” He said. “It’s really close, just up ahead.” It only took us a few minutes before Karkat opened the door letting go of my hand to let me poke my cane around the unfamiliar surroundings. 

"Whoa shit Terezi." Karkat said putting his hands on my waist. "You almost hit a chair" he moved away from me and pushed the chair, clearing my path. He lightly held my hand leading me to a table. "This is where I normally sit, it's always quiet and darker than the rest of the place." 

"I'm sure it's a romantic spot Karkles." I laughed to myself and took a seat.

"I'm going to get us some coffees. How do you take yours?" 

"Anyway is fine, I'm not picky when it comes to coffee." I told him setting my purse down on the table to get my phone out. 

"Alright I'll be back in a second." He said. I could hear his feet on the floor moving in an almost nervous matter. It was kind of cute. I digged around my purse and grabbed my phone. 

"Deputy Pyralspite do I have any calls?" I asked my phone quietly trying not to get anyone's attention. 

"You have 4 messages from arachnidsGrip on Trollian.” I dug out my headphones and plugged them in wondering what she wanted. 

“Please read them” I sigh putting one headphone in.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] 

AG: Are you doing anything today?  
AG: I’m so 8ored.  
AG: Tavros couldn’t hang with me 8ecause he is going to visit that clown Gamzee.  
AG: So want to catch a movie or something sis?  
GC: 4S T3MPT1NG 4S TH4T SOUNDS 1’M 1N TH3 M1DDL3 OF SOM3TH1NG.  
AG: Ugh, you too?  
AG: Why is everyone so 8usy!!!!!!!!  
GC: 1’M SORRY VR1SK4 M4YB3 SOM3 OTH3R T1ME?  
AG: That’s exactly what john said!  
AG: Whatever Pyrope you are missing out. ::::)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

I sighed dramatically not really caring if anyone stared at me and shoved my phone and headphones in my purse. 

“Oh, are you okay?” Karkat said sitting down our coffees. 

“Yeah, Vriska just messaged me is all.” I said grabbing for one of the coffees. 

“Do you need to leave?” 

“No, I just told her I was busy with something.” I said before sipping my coffee. 

“Good, because I still have another thing planned.” He said grabbing my hand from across the table. 

“Well now you have to tell me.” I laughed 

“Nope it’s a surprise.”

“But..” 

“Nope.” I let it go after that. There was no point arguing with Karkat he’s too stubborn. It’s one of the many things I like about him. It only took us only a minute to get into a conversation again. We just sat there talking about our life and how awkward we are for almost two hours. He even turned his phone off when John called him just to talk to me. 

“You should have answered that! It could be important.” I said still smiling from what Karkat was saying before his phone interrupted. 

“Nah, John only calls me when he wants to play games or something dumb.” He said putting his phone in his pocket. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Hell yeah” I said grabbing my cane ready to follow him. He came to my side ready to lead me again. I have to admit, I would love to have him as a guide dog instead of Justice. He grabbed my hand, throwing away our coffee cups on the way out. This time it was a much longer walk. I wanted to talk to him, but couldn't find the words to say. I was for the first time nervous, even a little scared, which quickly turned into excitement. I tried hard masking my face making sure he couldn’t see it just in case he was looking. 

"Okay so this surprise is going to seem a little lame but.." Before he could finish I already knew where I was. As he lead me in and the air carried me wrapping around my nose. The sounds were almost as soothing as they were back when I was young. The heat automatically stuck to your skin, but it was worth it just for the familiar smells. 

"Where in a greenhouse?" I said not trying to hide my excitement. 

"Yeah, I heard you talking about how important this place was when you were young with Gamzee once. I just remembered it this morning so I quickly reserved the place just for a couple hours." He said letting go of my hand and sitting down. 

"Karkat this is amazing." I breathed sitting on the ground with him. "This must have cost you a fortunate.." 

"No, not really. My brother owns the place. Kinda weird right?”

“Well thank you for taking me here.. It’s been almost five years since I even really came to this side of town.” I said laying in the grass trying to soak up this feeling as long as I can. Karkat started doing the same and we were just laying there not talking, just living the moment like it was our last chance. I moved over to him letting him put his arm around me. It was so peaceful I could have slept right there in his arms if it wasn’t for the fact my heart was skipping beats just being around him. 

“So on a scale from one to ten how good has this day been so far?” Karkat said sounding more relaxed then he did all day. 

“Ehh I would say a seven at the most.” I replied smiling hoping nothing could ruin this moment. 

“Seven?” He said laughing pulling me closer.

“Okay maybe eight, but thats as high as I’m going.” 

"I think I can change your mind." He said putting his hand on my face and pulled me into a gentle kiss. It was sweet and far from erotic compared to our first kiss. All I can think about was him and how right it all was. All the guys I have ever went out with took things way too far, but Karkat of all people, is the first to make everything feel so right. He broke the kiss away still looking at me. Feeling and hearing our light breaths as I took my hand and traced his face. I slowly moved my hand to his nose feeling every bump or scar. My hand lowered feeling his slightly wet lips. I gentle traced his chin and ran my fingers down his neck, tracing his collarbone making him give a slight notable moan. Without hesitating I kissed his neck a few time making him grow a little tense. 

"Are you okay?" I asked a little below his ear. 

"Yeah, y-yeah I just w-wasn't expecting you too..." He stuttered placing his arm lightly on my waist. I took that as a go and resumed back to my kissing and sucking on his neck. "Terezi?"

"Yeah Karkles?" I said moving away from his neck and came face to face with him. 

"You know when we first kissed your eyes were the first thing that stood out to me." He said taking off my glasses. I blushed as he lead my lips to his. Why was everything about this so cute? It was like biting into romance for the first time. I slowly moved my hand feeling his hair. It was soft and untamed. I broke away our kiss and laid on his chest smelling in the sweet scent of cologne. "Does it ever bother you to be blind?" He asked stroking my hair. 

"No, not really. There are some things I wish I could do, but honestly there's so much I can do just being blind." I said closing my eyes.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well I get to connect with people through their personality. I don't let looks get in my way." I answered 

"Do you ever wonder what you look like?" He asked a putting his free hand behind his head. 

"Sometimes" I said quietly. "Not really through." 

"Fair enough." He sighed. "I wonder if you would have an interest in me if you had your sight." 

"I'm pretty sure I would." I said snuggling closer to him. "This day was definitely a 10 by the way." We sat there in a comfortable silence and listened to our surroundings or at least I was. "Hey Karkles what were you talking to Tavros about earlier?" 

Without any hesitation he answered. "Nothing really I'm just fixing things."

"Why? It's not really your business." I felt him flinch at those words and I immediately regretted them. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You don't take care of Gamzee the way I have to." He said clenching his fist. I could tell he was getting angry just by the tone he was throwing. "He is like a child and pretty much my best fucking friend. I can't have him upset like that it isn't normal. I rather have him acting like a dipshit then laying in a depressive fucking comatose state." 

I sat up staring around his direction. "There's no need to get defensive Karkat." 

He sat up too pissed as hell. "Like I said you wouldn't understand. I mean how could you? He acts different in public. You don't see what he's like when he gets home." 

"I can't see at all." 

"That's not the fucking point. I'm the only who can help and protect him, he comes to me first." 

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound like you're in love with the guy." I crossed my arms hating the fact my mind actually thought it could be true. That was it you could tell that struck a cord.

"I'm not in love with him! " He said loudly. "Let's just not talk about it." 

"Alright." I sighed. "Hey let's just go back to my place. My mom isn't going to be home until tomorrow. We'll have the place to ourselves." 

"Is that what you want to do?" 

"Yeah Justice is probably missing me!" I said grabbing his hand. We walk back to my house in perfect silence. When we got back I kicked off my shoes, and plopped back on my sectional and turned on the TV. Karkat joined, cuddling behind me as we watched one of his ridiculous romantic comedies and explained what was happening to me. "Right now Adam Sandler is talking to Drew Barrymore's dad trying to convince him he loves her." 

"This movies isn't really romantic." I said. 

"Are you kidding this movie is super romantic." He laughed. "It's not even over yet." 

"Blah I'll be right back." I said getting up grabbing my phone. 

"Hurry you're going to miss the best part." He yelled after me but I ignored it and walked into my bedroom closing the door smiling. We were really acting like a couple. I wondered if this meant we are now or most likely could be in the future.. I turned my attention to my phone. It's been off since Vriska decided to text me. I turned it on and waited before giving Pyralspite an order. 

"Pyralspite, any messages?" 

"One missed call from John Egbert." 

"Call John Egbert." I said carefully making sure she didn't call a different John. He answered me in the first ring. 

"Terezi, thank god you picked up! Is Karkat with you?" He said sounding extremely panicked. 

"Karkles? Yeah he's with me." As I spoke I felt something tug at me. Hearing John so panicked made me wonder what the hell was going on. 

"I have been trying to get ahold of him for three hours. Gamzee is in the hospital he's unconscious. Me and Tavous are freaking out.. We're at the medical center, please hurry." I dropped my phone as he said those words. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out of my mouth. I just sat there tears streaming down my face when my voice finally came back. "KARKAT" I screamed for him tears gushing out of my eyes now.

"What's wrong Terezi are you okay?" He said running to my room. I stood  
there dropping my phone. "Trez?" 

"Gamzee is in the hospital." I told him. I didn't have to see to know he was as scared as I was. He didn't even know the worst part. 

"Let's go." He said helping me out the door.


	3. Lovesick Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I thought I would give you this chapter early while you wait for the ball to drop!! WOOT 2015!! Also thanks to all who kudos this story. I mean 10 kudos? I wasn't expecting any! (Soo happy!) I just want you to know that I update this story every Thursday. I try to update it right on the dot of 12 o'clock. I also picked Thursday because well Homestuck is updated like ever Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 12 so I thought I would give you all a present on one of the days we don't get our update!  
> BUT again thanks again guys!! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Be => Tavros Nitram

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you're at the door of your ex boyfriends apartment with the help of your roommate. You called him before you came, but it would seem he's not picking up. You thought you better come over anyways just in case. The worst he could do is kick you out of slam the door on your face.

You knock.

Nothing.

You wait five minutes and knock a couple times.

No answer. You go to leave when you remember you have a spare key to the place. You unlock the door to see Gamzee laying in the middle of the floor. Automatically you knew something was wrong.

"Gamzee?" I ask before rolling my wheelchair closer to him seeing a empty bottle of vodka. I repeated his name a few times. No response, no movement. As I rolled around him I noticed something under the chair, but of course my disability made it impossible to get at. I had to call John. I took out my phone and punched in his number.

"John I need you to come up here."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh Gamzee is on the floor unconscious and I don't know w-what to do."

"Oh. I'll be up!" He said hanging up the phone. It only took him a minute to come upstairs after me.

"John there's a bottle thing under the chair can you get it." I said pointing under it. When John picked it up both our faces dropped. It was a empty bottle of Anti-depressants.

How did he even get those?

"Shit." John said as he dropped the bottle and flipped Gamzee over on his back looking for a heartbeat that he found with obvious relief. "What do we do?" John said with pure panic in his voice.

"I don't know!" I said equally panicked.

"Should we call 911?" John said grabbing his phone.

"I think? I don't know!" I yelled trying hard not to break into tears. John called 911 telling them what they just walked into while I just sat there helpless. John looked at me, worry in his eyes that studied me well. They show sympathy, but I know I don’t deserve any of it. This is my fault.

The paramedics came taking Gamzee away in hopes that they can save him. Me and John quickly got in his car and drove to the hospital as fast as we could only stopping for red lights. On the way there John tried getting a hold of Karkat, who didn’t answer so we decided we would call him later. We sat in the waiting room for almost 2 hours just sitting there waiting. Pacing. Worrying. When we were finally allowed to see him we tried calling Karkat a couple more times but it just went straight to voicemail. That's when John started talking to everyone Karkat knew trying to find him to no avail. I just sat there staring at my poor Gam- or at least he was mine, he's not anymore. It didn't stop me from grabbing his hand, kissing it whispering silently to him that he needed to wake up, fight, and pull through. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my tears roll down my face. I didn't want to cry, because I know if Gamzee wakes up know he will only upset him more. "Gamzee, I love you." I choked and continue."I refuse to leave your side. I'm so sorry for this."

"Finally we have some knowledge of where Karkat is." John say bursting me out of the moment.

"You did?"

"Yes his gamer friend said he's with Terezi. I'll call her." He did punching her number in only to hit her voicemail. "Maybe I should just recall her?"

"Do you mind if we hold back on informing Karkat?" I asked

"You know I can't do that." He looked at me. More sympathy slipped from his eyes. I just looked away and kept my gaze on Gamzee and how perfect he looked in his sleep. Everything seemed almost normal until I come back to reality and realize I’m in a just hospital hoping my ex boyfriend would wake up again so I can tell him I still love him. It was tempting to just kiss him hoping he would wake up like some generic Disney movie. We waited around for Terezi to call again and when she did you could tell things were not alright on the other line. It only took them 30 minutes to get here which was actually really quick. I was still holding Gamzee's hand when Karkat came bursting in seeing his fears come to life.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He practically yelled as John and Terezi pulled him back yelling at him to calm down. We all knew he wasn't going to he just repeated himself choking in tears. "What did you do?"

"I uh, found him like this!" I said back at him watching him stop pulling against Terezi and Johns grip. John pulled him into a chair and Karkat actually cried right in front of us like a father who was losing his son. He just lost it. Terezi sat right by him trying to get him to stop crying which she successfully did. As soon as he calmed down John explained what happened. Karkats face went pale as soon as we mentioned the Anti-depressants.

"They're mine." He said shame washing him. "They were in my room.. He shouldn't have been in there."

"Oh." was all John said and Terezi hugged Karkats arm affectionately. I looked back down at my sleeping prince. There was so much to say to him. He just needed to wake up. Karkat came to the other side of him along with Terezi. We all sat around I just waiting for him to say something. Karkat looking around the room looking like he hadn't slept for days, Terezi was falling asleep against his shoulder, and John was playing on his phone. All of a sudden the door opened to Vriska.

"So it's true?" She said staring at Gamzee. She came over to me, hugging me close. "I'm so sorry dweeb."

"Vriska what are you doing here?" I asked her not letting go of Gamzee's hand.

"John texted me. I thought I would show my support!" She said getting out of the brief hug to put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm also here to steal John to if that's alright."

I just nodded my head in understanding. John didn't really know Gamzee too much and I didn't want to keep him here all night. "Bye everyone. Come on John we have finals soon and I need your adorable head to help me!"

John smiled and followed Vriska. "Sorry guys, call me when he wakes up." Once John left the normal silence swept in again. Soon Karkat spoke up.

"Look I'm going to take Terezi home so she can get some rest. Call me if he wakes up and not a sooner later." He said.

"No Karkles.. I want to stay here with you." She said stretching letting out a yawn. "Gamzee is my friend too."

"Terezi.." He said looking at her.

"Fine." She got up lacing her fingers in his. Karkat looked back over to me cursing at me with his eyes. I just looked back at him not holding back any fear. I wanted to show him I cared about Gamzee as much as he ever will, but I wasn’t sure that was possible at this point. Once he left I just resumed waiting. After awhile I played on my phone a little, looking up once in awhile to see if Gamzee moved at all. This was to suspenseful every minute was making my heart clench. No longer than Karkat was gone, he was back again this time alone. We both sat there in awkwardness staring at Gamzee. I decided to talk to him.

“I’m uh, really sorry Karkat. This is my fault.” I said nervous as hell to talk to him.

“No it’s mine. I shouldn't have left him alone exceptionally with my medication laying around in the house. He’s my friend you know? I should have stayed home and helped him through that rough time.” He said tearing up alittle. “I don’t blame you. It’s my fault.”

“Well aren’t we just the biggest assholes.” I sighed leaning back in my chair.

“Yep.” Karkat said looking up at me. “You should go get some food I’ll stay here and keep an eye on him.”

“Uh, I don’t think I should leave him.” I said going to grab Gamzee’s hand again when suddenly Gamzee was moving. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. I felt like I was going to pass out. He slowly reached out his hand toward Karkat not even looking in my direction as he opened his eyes. I just sat there looking, traced in relief all fear gone.

“Karkat?” Gamzee said blinking his eyes a few times.

“Oh my gog you idiot.” Karkat said tears pouring out of his eyes as he held Gamzee’s hand close. “You scared me to death you fucking asshole.”

“Why are you crying bro?” he said slowly trying to get a hold of what was going on.

“I.. You..” Karkat choked out as he cried harder trying to cover his face from Gamzee.

“Whoa, bro don’t cry. Then I will cry man!” Gamzee said smiling a little.

“I just.. I’m sorry.” Karkat said trying to keep tears from slipping down his face. “Just give me a minute.”

Gamzee looked over to his side finally registering I was in the room. His eyes growing a little while sitting up a little like he was having a bad dream. He realized sitting up was a bad idea because he just ended up falling back down. Shit I scared him.

“Hey Gamzee.” I said awkwardly but still smiling.

“Hey Tav.” He said looking at Karkat who shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll give you two a minute.” Karkat said starting to tear up a little and running out of the room pulling out his phone.

“So uh., I’m really sorry.” I said putting my hand behind my back. Gamzee just stared at the ceiling looking like he saw a ghost.

“Tavros do you know why I’m here?” Gamzee asked still not looking in my direction.

“Yes.. I found you on the apartment floor. You overdosed on some of Karkats medication.” I said looking at him wishing he would look at me.

"Shit..” Gamzee said. “Why were you at my apartment?”

“I was coming over to talk to you about why I broke up with you.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I’m scared of what my parents would say if I told the I was uh, gay.” I said looking around the room. “I thought that you would be better with someone who can give you all those things and not be so afraid, but I realized that I could be that guy I just didn’t try and uh I regret not trying.” He was silent for awhile until he was ready to speak.

“I didn’t overdose over you.” He finally said speaking up. “I was out of money so I improvised for a high.” You couldn't tell if he was lying.

“Uh well umm okay.”

“You broke me man. Your apology means motherfuckin shit to me.” He said still staring at the ceiling his eyes getting glassy with tears that he was trying to keep from falling. “I think you should leave.”

“What?” I said not expecting him to ever say something like that.

“Leave.” He said closing his eyes.

“I waited here all day, worried if you would even wake up, confessed my feelings to you, and you want me to just leave?” I said. He didn’t answer my question he only laughed. It was so bitter and hateful and I was never so mad in my life. I rolled out of his room passing Karkat without a word and pulled my phone out, dialing Vriska's number. Her voice lacked sympathy. It didn’t take long before she started her ‘told-you-so’s, but I didn’t care at this point. I just wanted my friends.

Be => KARKAT VANTAS

Was that Tavros? It took me a lot of debating if I should go after him, but leaving Gamzee alone to go track down Tavros doesn't seem to be the best option at the moment. Who knows what Gamzee said to piss off Tavros. "Look Terezi I got to go. Tavros just burst out of Gamzee's room. Get some rest." I said hanging up before she even got a word in and ask obvious questions. I opened the door to Gamzee's room. Gamzee was sitting up and covering his face.

"How are you feeling?" I said from the doorway. He just shook his head. I shut the door sitting at the end of the bed. "Want to tell me what you were doing with my fucking medication?"

"I thought if I took enough of them I wouldn't be sad." He said looking up at me.

"That's not how they work and even you aren't that stupid."

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I just needed to forget for while." He said.

"Gamzee that is the shittest fucking reason to ingest an sort of medication you tool." I spat at him.

"Yeah I know." He said totally unfazed by my insults. "I fuck up."

"You can't play that card Gamzee! You almost died. Do you know how many people would be devastated? Did you ever think of how Tavros would feel or how I would even feel?" I felt myself getting angry already.

"I didn't." Gamzee said looking me in the eyes. I actually went to slap him right in the face but he grabbed my hand before I could. He pulled me closer staring straight at me as I looked at him not showing him how scared I was with his sudden movements. He slowly moved him lips toward me giving me enough time to pull away from him, but I didn't. I just sat there letting him plant his lips on mine. I didn't kiss back at first it was kind of slow like the world just wanted me to memorize this moment. When I did kiss back, Gamzee only jerked back a little more then surprise. He let go of my hand and I moved my arms to his shoulders resting them on him. Maybe my love for Gamzee wasn't so platonic after all. That thought had me putting my hands on Gamzee's chest pushing him away.

"Shit." I said looking at him. "No, no this is so wrong.. Me and you.."

"What's wro-" Gamzee moved his hand back and ended up pushing the call button signaling the nurse.

"Look I.." I didn't know what to say to him. My words were stuck in my mouth. I was afraid to say anything I would regret for the first time in my miserable life. I went to run out, but the nurse walked in.

"Oh your awake!" She said all cheery. "You're very lucky you woke up so soon!"

"When can I leave?" Gamzee said while I just looked at the nurse trying to act like nothing happened.

"We will have to discuss that with your doctor. He might want to test if you have any underlying problems. Other then that you will be discharged as soon as possible! I'll just go get the doctor." She said leaving me and Gamzee alone again. There was an awkward silence settling between us as I tried not to look at Gamzee. I liked Terezi so much, but I might actually love Gamzee. I decided to break the silence.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind." Gamzee answered looking up at me. I just sighed a took a seat.

"I don't."

"Alright." He said plopping down on the bed. An awkward silence moved in and this time Gamzee broke it.. Unfortunately.

"So you wanna make out?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I looked at him in shock like he must be joking.

"I'm asking if you want to get your motherfuckin mack on with me." His smile growing. Before my mind could respond to his question my mouth did.

"Yes." I said more surprised them him. Next thing I know we were locking lips and I was semi on him holding his head in place. He grabbed at my shirt desperately as I slipped my tongue into the messy kiss. He moaned at the sudden contact and I couldn't help but do the same. I really do love this clueless jerk. My mind didn't have time to dig deeper into that thought because Gamzee just stuck his hand in my pants. I broke away from the kiss immediately making Gamzee pull his hand out and stopping whatever he was intending to do. "Dude what the fuck!"

"What's up?"

"What's up? Number one we are in a hospital. Number-fucking-two you just got out of a coma. Number three I’m not some cheap rebound." 

"But you still liked it?" He said with a huge grin again. I looked down feeling my face go red.

"No.. just... shut up." I said under my breath. I swear this flirting was probably going to kill me. What was I saying Terezi was going to kill me. No, me and Terezi aren't dating. No, I technically don't owe anything to her, but I had a really good time with her and I saw I had something with her. Kissing Gamzee was a mistake and yet I willingly admitted to myself I was in love with him. Could it really be a mistake if it was fueled by love?

"Are you okay?" Gamzee said looking at me intensely.

"Uh yeah.. I'm fine." I said looking away from him.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Gamzee said putting his hand on mine. It was almost enough to make me calm down and distract me from my running thoughts. I sighed and decided I might as well cave and be pathetic in front of him now instead of later.

“Gamzee, I really liked Terezi and I think she’s a really cool person.” I said pausing before I continued talking. “But, this thing that just happened.. I’m not sure what to feel. I love you Gamzee but..” My word vomit took me by surprise. I actually said I loved him out loud to his face. I should have felt wrong, I should have regretted it.

I didn't

“I love you too man.” He said leaning in to kiss me again. Was I dreaming? Did he just say what I thought he said? So many thoughts raced in my head, but only one stuck..

If he loves me then why did he set me up with Terezi?


	4. Bright Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my forth chapter. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Why did I explain a bunch of dresses? Have no idea. When I'm writing about Jade I get carried away. 
> 
> You can skip it if you detest fashion.

Your name is Jade Harley and you are sleeping. At least you were until pesterchum woke you up.

"Ughhh." I groaned trying to find my phone with my hand. I grabbed it pulling it to my face when I was hit with the realization the screen was much blurrier than I expected. I groaned again grabbing for my glasses slipping them on. Who would be texting me this early in the morning? I open up Pesterchum to find one of my Trollian pals have decided to disturb my well needed beautyrest.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]

GC: HOLLY... JADE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.

GG: can this wait until tomorrow?

GG: its 12 o'clock in the morning!!!

GC: I KNOW, I KNOW THAT.

GC: ITS JUST I FINALLY GOT GAMZEE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL.

CG: AND YOU'RE THE ONLY DECENT PERSON I KNOW WHO CAN KEEP A SECRET OR NOT LAUGH AT MY ISSUES.

GG: aww thanks karkat

GG: wait Gamzee was in the hospital????

CG: YES, BUT THATS NOT VERY IMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT.

CG: BEFORE YOU ASK YES HE IS OKAY.

CG: HE WAS SO OKAY THAT HE DECIDED TO KISS ME AFTER HE REJECTED TAVROS.

GG: wait.....

GG: aren't tavros and gamzee dating??

CG: NO THEY BROKE UP.

CG: TAVROS WAS TRYING TO GET BACK WITH GAMZEE.

GG: oh noooo

GG: poor tavros!!

CG: POOR TAVROS? HES THE ONE THAT BROKE UP WITH GAMZEE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

GG: wait what... im soo confused

CG: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT FUCKED UP COMPLICATED MESS THEY THREW EACH OTHER IN.

CG: GAMZEES LIPS WERE ON MINE IN THE LEAST PLATONIC WAY POSSIBLE AND I'M FLIPPING OUT ABOUT IT.

GG: :O

GG: did you kiss him back?

CG: WELL YES.

CG: A FEW TIMES.

CG: SHIT. YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE JADE ESPECIALLY NOT TO TEREZI.

GG: why not?

GG: are you two a thing??

GG: is that why you were asking where to get flowers????

CG: NO NOT OFFICIALLY.

CG: WE WENT ON A DATE YESTERDAY THAT'S IT.

CG: AND I KISSED HER A FEW TIMES.

GG: karkat that sounds pretty official to me!

CG: WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU.

GG: rude

GG: im sorry karkat but its really early

GG: im going to go.

GG: i hope you do the right thing!!

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

I took off my glasses and sat my phone down sighing obnoxiously in my pillow.

"Are you okay babe?" Dave said in a very scratchy voice leaving his Texan twang exposed .

"Oh yeah just tried. Sorry, did I wake you?" I said looking up at his beautiful red eyes.

"Kinda." He yawned dramatically and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay though. You can wake me up whenever you want." 

I giggled snuggling into his chest feeling his warmth. Your boyfriend Dave is absolutely the best there is.

"So, who has been bugging you at this time of the night?" Dave asked running his fingers gently in my hair. 

"Oh, just Karkat being all dramatic about his love life." I said rolling my eyes.

"What love life?" He asked laughing at what he said for a good whole 10 seconds. 

"The one that is magically blooming out of nowhere. Seems he has a love triangle on his hands." I sighed feeling awkward just thinking about it.

"They grow up so fast." Dave said wiping a metaphorical tear. "With who?"  
"Terezi and.. Someone else I can't name." I said catching myself before I said Gamzee out loud. 

"Well now you had to name who it is. It's like a universal law."

“It’s not a law!” I said sticking my tongue out at him which made him laugh. 

“It’s totally a law. I have to place you under arrest for not telling me Karkats juicy gossip.” He said smiling. “You're gonna have to go downtown with me Ms. Harley.”

“You will never take me alive!” I said but he only held me tighter. 

“There is no escape you're surrounded.” He said giving me a small kiss. “Fine we will talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

“Yeah I would if you would stop talking.” I mumbled putting my head on his chest again falling into deep sleep immediately. When I woke Dave wasn’t at my side. I threw on my glasses and checked the time. It was nine in the morning. I got up and threw my silky green robe on walking into Daves living area he shared with his brother. The room had a little light coming into it and in the kitchen nook Dave was cooking some pancakes.

“What’s this?” I asked wrapping my arms around him. 

“Pancakes, I thought you would want a hot breakfast before you headed out.” he said turning off the stove putting the last pancake on it’s proper stack.

"Aw thanks Davey! You're so sweet." I said and kissed him. He had the table all set up like a romantic breakfast for two. It almost felt like date if not for the fact that Bro could walk in at any moment and we were half dressed. We sat down and ate discussing our plans. 

"Do you need a ride?" Dave asked taking a huge bite of his pancake.

"No, Rose said she was going to pick me up" I said wiping my face with the nearest napkin. 

"Oh well I hope you have fun shopping." Dave said. When we were finished eating I went back to Dave's room to change. I pulled out some spear clothes from Dave's dresser and sat them on the bed. I dropped my robe and walked over to the small mirror in the corner of his room and examined my stomach. It's hard to believe I'm already 10 weeks along. Most of the fear of being pregnant was gone and replaced with the fact I'm going to have to tell Dave soon and the fact I'm not even done college. Either way this secret is going to get harder to keep. 

"Jade did you check your phone Rose has been messaging you." He said looking from his phone catching me examining myself in the mirror. "Or maybe you should just stay home with me instead."

"Hehe I won't be long" I said grabbing my shirt quickly and throwing it on. He only grinned at me. "Is she here?"

"No but she will be soon." He answered dropping the subject of my weird behavior and walking back in the living room. I threw on my pants and brushed my hair quickly. When I finished applying my regular makeup I checked myself out again and walked to the living room and put on my snow boots. Dave was watching tv sort of relaxing, but turned his attention to me when I walked in. 

"You're looking good babe." Dave said eyeing me up and down.

"Thanks." I said sitting down with him. He wrapped his arm around me and snuggling his face into my neck and planting a sloppy kiss. 

"Dave can I ask you something?" I asked him. My words were a little shaky by this point. 

"Sure." He replied. Suddenly I regretted opening my mouth. It's not that I think Dave won't be a wonderful father, I'm just scared of his reaction. So instead I decided to ask something ridiculous like all the other time I tried to ask him about it. 

"What did you want for Christmas again?" I asked with a not so fake smile on my face. He seemed to believe the question. I already knew what he was going to say.

"I don't want anything for Christmas except to see you." He answered simply that's when phone started ringing again. I dug it out of my pocket and answered it. 

"Hello Jade. Do you mind if Kanaya comes with us?" Rose said on the other line.

"Hey Rose! No, I don't mind at all Kanaya is great!"

"Yeah she sure is. Well, we will be there shortly. I hope my brother doesn't bother you too much until then." 

"No, of course not! Davey never bothers me. I'll see you in a bit!" I said hanging up the phone. Dave and I cuddled on the couch together for awhile until Rose text me.

"I got to go." I said getting up and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said turning his attention back to the TV. I shut the door behind me heading for the stairs and jumped in Roses car. Along the way to the mall we talked about all the things we needed. Kanaya wanted to buy a few things for Terezi. Rose was going to look for things to buy Dave like I was. We concluded that they didn't really need to buy for anyone else and that me and rose would meet up with Kanaya in an hour. We parked the car close to the entrance and hurried into our desired stores. This time rose was pulling me along, it’s normally the other way around.

"There is a great music store here we might be able to find something for Dave." Rose shuffling through the busy mall. It was only a couple days until Christmas and everyone was doing some much needed last minute shopping. As we approached the music store I saw a very familiar face. 

"Gamzee!" I yelled catching the much taller man by surprised when I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh hey sis! What brings you here?" Gamzee said smiling and turned to wave at Rose who just left to look in the store. 

"Oh I'm here to find something for Dave." I said picking off annoying fuzzy things on my coat.

"Oh." Gamzee grunted. "Has he been treating you right?" 

"Of course! Dave spoils me." I said answering his question honestly. Dave does like to spoil me often.

"Okay good. Don't want my sis all unhappy during these festive times." He said his smile returning. 

"Oh! I almost forgot. What's up with you and Tavros?" I asked. As soon as I said Tavros he automatically froze.

"Things just didn't work." He stated. "I just can't look at him the same way anymore.." 

"I'm so sorry Gamzee." I said pulling him into a hug again. "Want to help me shop for gifts?"

"Nah ma lady I have to get motherfuckin' home. Promised Karkat I wouldn't be out too long. You know how it is.." He laughed a bit and said. "Karkat can be pushy." 

"I understand." I pulled him away and looked at him trying to tell him with my eyes I knew what was going on and I didn't approve of it, but he didn't catch on the way I thought he would. Maybe he just didn't want to. He cleverly waved and walked away like I was just another person. I decided to look for rose right away. 

"Sorry about that." I said picking up an album of Dave's favorite band. "Do you think Dave would like this." 

"No he already has that album." Rose said shaking her head. "You should get him some new headphones he just broke his."

"Oh wow. How do you know all this stuff?" I asked wondering why I wouldn't know this basic information. 

"I'm his sister and technically his therapist." She said picking up a rather expensive looking pair of red headphones and handed them to me. "Besides ever since he sat on his and broke him, he has been complaining non stop."

"Rose these headphones are way too expensive!" I protest thinking there was no way Dave needed a pair that badly or would accept them from me. 

"No these are reasonably priced. Besides it will go great with that guitar pic you ordered." She said grabbing a few albums off the shelf. She was right it was the perfect gift. Rose was always right about these kind of things.

"Thanks Rose." I said as she followed me to a long line. When we finally got to check out together we proceeded to find Kayana.

"You sound very disconsolate. Are you alright?" Rose asked. 

"Me? Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired." I said and then stretched making my lie a little more believable.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Rose questioned. 

"Tell her what?" Kanaya asked making me jump. Kanaya quickly slipped into Roses hand and looked at us with a very intrigued look.

"Jade is being very dejected, but she is reluctant to tell me why."

"She's pregnant." Kanaya said inspecting her fingernails. 

"How did you..?" I said unable to speak.

"It's quite obvious. I have helped my mom take care of a lot of pregnant women back when she was a nurse." Kanaya said looking at me and then tilted her head. "You don't want people to know?" 

"Yes.. Well no! Ugh is it really that noticeable?" I said running my fingers in my hair.

"Well I didn't notice." Rose said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Does Dave know?" 

"No." I said which earned a gasp from Kanaya and a disapproving shake of her head.

"You know what you have to do." Kanaya said shuffling all the bags in her hand. 

"I know." I sighed. The two girls to my left gave me sympathetic looks.

"Don't worry Jade. Dave is going to be so excited." Rose said pulling me along to the car.

"I'll tell him next time I see him." I said getting into the car while Kanaya shoved her bags in the back.

"Kanaya how much did you buy?" Rose asked giving her Girlfriend a questioning look. 

"Well I got a bit carried away when I got to the dress section." Kanaya said giggling to herself and got in the front seat. "I just couldn't help but get us something too." Kanaya took a dress out of one of the bags. It was covered in plastic like most expensive dresses are. The one she picked out was a sparkly black dress with green ribbon on the side to tie. It was short, puffed out on the bottom, and strapless. "This one is for you Jade!" She said holding a bit of excitement and Rose took her eyes off the road for a second to see the dress.

"It's so beautiful!" I said gushing over the dress as she handed it to me. I was curious if it was going to fit, but it didn't matter. I fell in love with this dress. Kanaya dug in her bag and pulled out a plain black dress that looked much more sophisticated than mine. It had long sleeves and was short as well. Roses eyes lit up seeing it when Kanaya turned it around to see the purple laced ribbon in the back. 

"Kanaya it's gorgeous. I hope it didn’t cost to much.” Rose said looking at the dress inspecting the price tag.

“No it wasn’t to much as you can see.” She said pulling out yet another dress after putting Roses back. She pulled out an exact copy of Roses dress on this one had Jade color ribbons. I squealed just thinking how adorable they were going to look. “I’m not the biggest fan of black, but I can always compromise.” 

“Well I think they are both adorable!” I said practically jumping in my seat.

“Yes they are stunning, but I do need you opinion on Terezi’s stuff.” Kanaya said and I nodded my head enthusiastically. She pulled out some cute hats, a new purse, and a few shirts in red of course. A few simple dresses in a various color. A pair of flats and fancy dress like the rest of us. Her dress was by far the prettiest out of all of ours. It was sad to think she was never going to see it. The dress was similar to mine, but not quite. It had a black ribbon that wrapped around the waist, but it didn’t need to be tied in the back or anything. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and the bottom flared out. The dress was a bit short, but it made up for it by the teal color with red bleeding in it. It was stunning. “So what do you think? Did I do good?” 

“Yes!” I said eyeing up the dress.

“It is certainly the best so far.” Rose said pulling to Dave's apartment. “You always know what looks best on a person.” 

“Sometimes.” Kanaya said putting all the stuff back in there appropriate bag.

“Well thanks for driving me guys it’s been fun hanging out with you both.” I smiled giving each of them an awkward car hug. “It’s been so much fun.” 

“We should do it more often.” Rose said smiling. “If you need anything just call us okay?”

“Will do!” I said getting out of the car grabbing my bags. I ran up the stairs of this old building, excited and prepared to share some life altering news. I walked into the apartment to see Dave's bro, Dirk cuddling on the couch with the guy I know by the name of Jake. 

“Hey guys!” I said blocking out the weird anime on the television.

“Hey Jade. Dave’s in his room.” Dirk said as Jake waved at me. 

“Thanks guys. Have fun.” I said winking at them. They just looked at each other with knowing smiled that said ‘Hell yeah we will.’ I walked into Daves room. He wasn’t really paying attention to anything outside his earbuds. I laughed slightly and quietly hid Daves present in the closet with my dress. I just sat there and giggled at the fact he hasn’t noticed me yet and I tapped his shoulder scaring the shit out of him. 

“Whoa.. SHIT.” He said almost falling out of his chair. “Jade you scared me.”

“That was the point silly.” I said kissing his cheek. 

“Wow you seem really happy.” Dave said.

“Dave listen. I have some big news.” I said pulling him out of his seat and taking him to his bed. 

“I’m assuming it’s good?” Dave said. 

“Well depends how you take it.” I said choking down some of my nervousness. “I’ve been trying to tell you for awhile.” 

“Go on.” He said taking off his shades to match my level of serious.

“I think I might be.. Well a-actually I know.. I mean ugh Dave I’m p-pregnant.” I stuttered trying to hold eye contact with him. 

“Wait really?” He said. His voice was riddled with excitement and hinted with worry. “Babe thats.. Thats great!” He pulled me into a huge hug. “God, you are going to be the best mom.”

“You really think so?” I said grabbing his hand. 

“Yes for sure.” He said giving me a little kiss. “Want to tell the two losers that we are going to be parents?”

“Better now than later.” I said still holding his hand as we walked into the living room. Dave cleared his throat making his presents apparent. Bro and Jake looked up at us with questioning looks. 

“Look me and my lovely girlfriend want to say that we are having a child.” Dave said squeezing my hand tighter. Dirk didn’t really respond to it, but Jake was gushing over the words.

“Oh my gosh really?” Jake said. "Congratulations guys! Did you hear that Dirk we are going to be uncles!" 

"Way to go lil man." Dirk said giving Dave a fistbump and offering me one too. "Does this mean you're moving out?”

“I haven’t really thought about that yet.” Dave said. “I guess I will have to.” 

“Hey don’t sweat ol' chum we will help you!” Jake said all excited like a puppy.

“We will?” Dirk asked looking at his boyfriend like he lost his marbles.

“Of course, Dave is your brother Dirk. He needs our help!” Jake said crossing his arms. 

“I’m pretty sure he can help himself.” Dirk said returning back to his animes. Jake quickly got in front of Dirk and folded his arms. “Look I’m not changing my mind.”

“Fine then. I will help them without you.” Jake said looking up at us. Before Dave could side with his brother I quickly answered for him. 

“We really appreciate it Jake.” I said smiling ignoring the looks I was getting from Dave.

“I know just the people to ring.” Jake said getting up running to Dirks bedroom. Dirk gave a huge what-the-fuck face and ran after him to most likely yell. Dave shook his head at me and I shrugged.

“Now all we have to do if tell my parents.” I said and Dave gave me the most worried look I have ever seen from him. 

“Shit.”


	5. Still Into You

Be => Aradia Megido

Your name is Aradia Megido and you just got done your shift at the morgue. It's an unusual job, but you enjoy. Sometimes you wonder if it's weird you do. You doubt this. Your phone rings but you let it go. It's Sollux, but you wouldn't dare pick up your phone while you're driving. Besides your drive is short and it doesn't take very long to get to your house. Once you get there you open the door and call out for Sollux.

"Hey Sollux I'm home!" I yelled out for him putting my coat on the rack. He didn’t answer due to the fact we is probably playing some video game with one of his friend.

“I’ll have to ask AA about it.” Sollux lisped concentrating hard on his game. I tapped his shoulder making him jump and drop his controller. “Holly shit AA.”

“What were you going to ask me about?” I asked excited for some kind of news. Sollux told his friend he was talking to me and exited his game.

“You know that kid we met up with a few months ago?” He asked.

“The shouty one that called me a psychopath?” I questioned back giggling.

“Thats him.” He said. “He asked if we wanted to go to some Christmas party. Your mom isn’t coming over this year so I thought I would ask you.”

“Sounds like fun.” I said kissing his cheek.

“Really? We won’t know anybody.” He said turning off his counsel.

“You only live once.” I said going into my shared room. Sollux walked after me explaining the details. We would have to leave now if we wanted to have any actual fun.

“You are supposed to dress formal. Normally there isn’t a dress code, but one of KK’s friends is all designer savvy.” 

“Sounds like a cool party.” I said searching through my dresses finding my rusted red dress. It was a cute sheath dress with black lace covering any exposed skin. It was plain and practical nothing fancy. With the right shoes and accessories it would look okay. I laid out Sollux's black suit and got ready myself. When we were ready we headed out. It was a very long drive consisting a three hours just to make it out to our desired location. Along the way Sollux was explaining why his friend even offered or to say begged he would come. Although I wasn’t really interested in hearing some guys drama, some of it sounded so unreal. We pulled up to the driveway already filled with a few cars. As we got closer I admired the house we were just about to walk in. The place was big and classy. The location was perfect too. It wasn't to close to the city but close enough to enjoy both lifestyles. I rung the doorbell in excitement to see how nice the inside was. A tall woman in a black dress answered the door smiling at us.

“Hello you both look very lovely tonight.” she said with a slight but noticeable accent. “You must be Karkats friends I would presume?”

“Yes. I’m Sollux and this is my fiancée Aradia.” Sollux said shaking her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you my name is Kanaya.” She said as a woman in a matching dress staggered slipping her hand around Kanaya waist and gave a drunk hiccup. Kanaya sighed. “Oh and let me introduce you to my fiancée, Rose.”

“Nice to meet you both.” I said as they let us in.

“Welcome to our home!” Rose said extending her arms out and almost fell. Kanaya apologized to us and excused herself from the room. The house was filled with some people and Christmas music. In the center of the house was a Christmas tree full of presents. Me and sollux shrugged not realizing this was a gift giving party and sat down. No sooner than we did a very short gentleman accompanied by a tall man with face paint approached us in suits.

“Happy holidays.” Karkat said crossing his arms.

“You don’t look to happy.” Sollux said with a chuckle.

“Yeah well.” He said pointing to the other man. “This fucker doesn’t help.”

“What I do?” The guys said looking around lost.

“I don’t know maybe get high before our mutual friends party and then make me wrestle you to get your pants on.” Karkat said snapping at the man.

“I didn't do that because I was high.” He said winking at Karkat which made his face go red and hit himself in the face.

“Ladies and gentleman, Gamzee Makara.” Karkat mumbled motioning to him with one hand keeping the other on his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you Gamzee. My name is Aradia” I said extending my hand toward him. He didn’t take it instead he pulled me into a huge hug. I could see Sollux give Karkat a warning stare, but karkat shook him off.

“Trust me, hes not interesting.” Karkat said as Gamzee pulled from the hug and turned his attention to Karkat.

“Hell motherfucking yeah.” Gamzee said with a huge smirk like he knew what was going on, but obviously didn’t.

“Yeah well I better be-” Karkat was cut short with what I could only guess was Terezi, the girl Sollux mentioned earlier. She looked familiar and was sporting a gorgeous teal and red dress. She pulled Karkat into a kiss making Gamzee squint at Karkat, but Karkat was too far gone devouring Terezi’s kiss. This man was quite a piece of work. “Well hey.” He said gasping for a breath.

“Hey Karkles.” She said smiling there faces were only a couple inches away. I turn to look at Sollux to see him looking over at some girl in a fuschia dress. I slapped him making him let out an ‘Ow’ and Karkat looked away from Terezi to see what was going on.

“Oh yeah. Terezi this is my ‘friend’ Sollux Captor and his fiancée Aradia Megido.” He said turning the girl so she was facing us. As soon as I saw her face I knew why she was so familiar.

“Aradia Megido?” Terezi said with a vicious smile growing wide. I felt myself copying her.

“Terezi Pyrope.” I replied. “It’s been a long time!”

“Hell yeah it has” She said as I pull her into a hug. You and Pyrope go way back.

“You two know each other?” Karkat asked while Gamzee snuggled his head on Karkats shoulder.

“We were best friends in grade school.” I said letting go of her trying to ignore the fact my once really good friend is technically being cheated on. You can tell Karkat was scared. It was almost like a unsaid threat was thrown his way, but Sollux shot him a reassuring nod. I wouldn’t say anything until I absolutely had to.

“It’s going to sound really nerdy, but we used to LARP together.” Terezi said pushing her glasses up.

“Yeah it was silly.” I said. “It was short lived after high school through.”

“You know Vriska is here to?” Terezi said motioning toward the noise.

“Really where? I can’t see her.” I said. Karkat pointed me in the direction of her and my mouth dropped seeing her. She actually looked well.. normal. She wasn't wearing a ripped shirt or a messed up hairstyle. She had her hair flarred out in artificial curls. Her posture was so good it made her look like she was a descendant of royalty. In short she looked good. Even her dress was completely out of her style. It was tight, short but not to short and a web looking lace covering one of her shoulders. She was toasting a glass with a nerdy looking boy in a suit with a tie matching her dress while sitting in the lap of a guy wearing the same tie as the other. Well at least that hasn't changed. She still seems to be a heartbreaker in her prime. My mind pondered on if I should go over to her, but I decided against it.

"Wow she cleaned up." I said sitting back down with Sollux.

"Really? Her personality hasn't really changed." Terezi said crossing her arms and giving a smirk.

"It would take more then growing up to fix that girls problems." I said.

"She's not that bad any more she has gotten help." Terezi said pausing. "She studies physiology."

"Well good for her." I said turning my attention to Karkat who was trying to hold back Gamzee's wandering hands.

"Karkat, are you okay?" Terezi said questioning his sounds of struggle.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm-" He said being cut off by Gamzee trying to kiss his neck. "Ugh, Gamzee cut it out!"

"What do you mean my motherfucker?" He responded not moving away.

"You know what I'm talking about asshole!" Karkat said swatting away from him and whispered something only Gamzee could hear.

"Gamzee is here?" Terezi said moving her hands in front of her to find him. He stepped away from Karkat and pulled her into a hug. It seems this is protocol for this guy. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said whispering to her and letting her go.

“That’s good to hear.” She said trying to keep her voice down.

“Well if you all don’t mind I’m going to find the bathroom.” Sollux said pecking my cheek.

“I’ll show you the way.” Karkat said automatically and pulled Sollux in the right direction fast leaving me alone with Terezi and Gamzee.

“Wow I wonder what that was about.” Terezi said.

“You scared him away.” Gamzee said under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Terezi spat at him. I had to break this up fast.

“Hey look guys Karkat is a weird guy he probably nervous about being here.” I said shooting Gamzee a look and comforting Terezi.

“You’re right sis I am sorry.” Gamzee said sincerely patting her shoulder and sat down in an available spot. A girl in a green and black dress approached us tapping Terezi on the shoulder.

“Um, Terezi can I talk to you?” She asked looking over at Gamzee who was smirking at us. She whispered over at Terezi and her face lit up in obvious excitement and hugged the girl.

“Are you kidding? That is amazing news!” She yelled making the other girl smile. A guy in a black suit with a record broken on it came to over to the girl and put his arm around her.

“Aradia! I’m gonna be an aunt!” Terezi said spotting a killer smile. The girl walked over to me with the boy following her close begin.

“Hello my name is Jade and this is Dave my boyfriend.” She said extending her hand. I shook her hand and then Daves.

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Aradia Megido.” I said as my smile grew. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you very much.” Jade said blushing a little. “I would love to sit and chat, but we were going to inform my brother of the news.”

“Yeah John is going to flip.” Dave said walking over in the direction of Vriska.

“Well bye!” She said waving and catching up to Dave.

Be => Gamzee Makara

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have slipped out to check if your wicked elixirs are at the beverage table. Sure enough your fellow friends brought you Faygo. What did you do to deserve amazing friends like yours.

I snapped the Faygo open hearing it hiss back at me. The first sip was always the best. I look over at the crowd and see all my friends. Everyone was having such a crazy time, but I couldn’t feel the vibes. I take a sip of my drink and examine the crowd farther to see my ex lover hugging Vriska's waist as she sat on his lap laughing. I chugged my choice soda down and charged after Karkat. I walked toward the downstairs bathroom seeing him and Sollux heading back to talk to the girls. Without a word I grabbed Karkat and pushed him roughly against the wall dropping my empty Faygo. 

“Gamzee what are yo-” Karkat tried to say before my lips collided on his making him relax into the wall.

“I’m just gonna.. Leave you two alone.. Wow this is awkward.” Sollux said walking away. Karkat tried to break away from me to say something, but it only made me kiss him harder. He stopped trying to pull away and came back to kiss me back. When I finally pulled away from him he whined, I grabbed his shirt and lead him into the bathroom locking the door behind me. 

“What's with you?” He said with heavy breaths leaning against the counter. I didn’t answer him instead I grabbed his waist and started kissing him again. I wanted to kiss Karkat until he forgot who Terezi was. I wanted to kiss him until I forgot what the name Tavros meant. The more I thought about how Tavos held Vriska or the way Karkat accepted Terezi’s kiss made me more aggressive. I didn’t realize I was holding Karkat so tight. I didn’t realize he was breathing harder now. I definitely didn’t hear him trying to tell me to stop until he bit my lip down hard and pushed me away while I was still in shock. “Gamzee, you’re fucking hurting me.” Karkat said holding himself on the counter. “Christ I’m half the size of you. Calm down.”

“I... “ I tried to say but I just ended up backing away from him. “I don’t know why I did that.” 

He sighed. We just stood there not making eye contact until his spoke up again. “Look are you jealous of Terezi?”

“Can I be real with you bro?” I asked looking at the floor. 

“You already know my answer.” He said coming closer to me. I just backed away from him. I didn’t have to see his face to know he was hurt. “It’s not just you and Terezi.”

“Tavros?” He said. I flinched at his name. 

“Yes.” I responded. Karkat started coming closer to me again. This time I didn’t back away. He wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I could feel the wetness of my tears smudge the paint on my face already. I didn’t move. I just stood there and let him hold me “Why did you tell him to leave the hospital the other day?”

“He just- He made me so sad. At the time it was really hard to forgive him just like that.” Karkat pulled away from me too look at my eyes. He wasn’t surprised to see me crying. 

“Look lets just clean up your paint okay?” He said pulling out to small containers and a sponge out of his pocket.

“Thanks bro. You're always taking care of me.” I said staring in the mirror. Karkat wet down a towel and whipped all of my paint off and helped me start over. We started painting my face and slowly things started feeling normal. He would tell me when to move and I would show him the correct way of doing it. 

“No man you have to move in one direction.” I told him calmly.

“I know what I’m doing!” He said sitting on the counter in front of me to get a better view. 

“Do you?” I asked resting my hands on his waist as I got closer.

“Yes I’m perfectly capable.” He said smiling as he finished applying the gray. “You look much better without this make-up though.” 

“Got to hide the scars.” I said looking away from him. He didn’t say anything he just felt around my lips to see if it was dry yet. It was, so he pulled out the white paint and smudged it on the sponge.

“I think you are beautiful even with the scars.” He said applying the paint around my mouth. He stopped and blushed. “Oh god that was so fucking cheesy. I’m sorry.” 

“Nah, bro it’s okay.” I said and lent in to give him a quick kiss. He was redder than before now with some of my paint on his face. He quickly wiped it off.

“Gamzee you’re going to ruin the paint.” He said when he could find his words. 

“We have enough time.” I said pointing to a watch on my wrist that didn’t exist. “We could even paint your face.”

“Oh hell no I will not let you paint me like whatever the fuck you are supposed to be.” He said continuing. 

“Why not it would be fun.” I said closing my eyes to he could paint them.

“Fuck you.” He grumbled. 

“Maybe later.” I said trying not to smile.

“God, you are such shitsponge.” He said, but I knew he didn’t mean it. He started working on the other eye when there was a knock at the door. 

“Um excuse me, you have been in there furever sir. Are you okay?” You heard someone speak behind the door.

“Uh yeah sorry I’m just helping my friend with his makeup.” Karkat said and then rolled his eyes at the sentence that came out of his mouth. 

“We will be out soon sis.” I said smiling at Karkat. He painted my left eye quickly and threw away the sponge for lack of space and pocketed the paint. He kissed me quickly before we opened the door to the cutest thing I have every seen. She was wearing a small green dress with a nicely knitted sweater and a blue cat hat.

"Oh wow you two are the cutest couple I have ever seen!" She squealed taking a sip of wine from her glass. 

"We aren't a couple." Karkat said glaring at her.

"Oh to bad!" She said slipping aside us to use the restroom. "I'm usually really good at these things." She laughed shutting the door. 

"She was fun." I said walking back into the party.

"Yeah I guess. Hey Gamzee I have been meaning to ask you something." Karkat said playing with his sleeve. 

"What's up brother?"

"Why did you set me up with Terezi?" He asked me. 

"Well she liked you, and I thought you two would be cute together." I said looking away from him. "I also thought if you were with her I would be tempted to do anything.." I trailed off.

"Stupid?" He said finishing my sentence. I nodded in response. 

"So how long have you liked me in that way?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks and gave the question some thought.

"It was way back. Remember that day we were watching one of your romcoms and you ended up falling asleep on shoulder?"

"Vaguely." 

"Well that's when I really started thinking about it." I said looking down at him. "And when I kissed you I just knew there was something more."

"Yeah it was an eye opener for me to." He said looking at the ground. 

"It was magic like..maybe even miracle worthy." I said smiling at him.

"You are so-" he stopped himself for a second and sighed. "Adorable."

"Thanks motherfucker." I said taking in the compliment. We continued walking again discussing one of Karkats books. I didn't really know what the book was, but Karkat always liked explaining these types of things.

That's when I saw Terezi heading toward us with Aradia. She grabbed his arm making sure it was him. Aradia whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

"Karkles what took you so long?" She asked.

"Gamzee got Faygo all over his paint so I helped him reapply it." He said smoothly. I stood there motionless. Surely he didn't know Terezi was a walking lie detector. 

"Gamzee wears paint?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah sis." I said giving her a little smile. She laughed and shrugged at herself.

"That makes a lot of sense." She said. "Anyways do you mind if I steal Karkat for a bit?" 

"Not at all." I responded in a calm tone.

"Well I am going to take him anyways." She said obviously knowing I had a problem with it. She grabbed Karkat dragging him to 'dance floor' by Vriska who was now dancing with John leaving Tavros by himself. Well what the hell. I made my way over to where he was sitting with another Faygo in hand 

"Hey." I said to him handing him the drink.

"Oh hey." He said. I could feel my stomach twist at his words. I instantly felt regret and guilt just looking at him. It was the worst feeling I have had to endure in awhile. 

“Look I’m sorry I snapped at you the other day.” I said looking him in the eyes now.

“No, it’s fine I deserved it. I uh was so m-mad at first, but I understand why you said it.” He sighed leaning back in his chair. 

“No. Listen man It was really uncalled for.” I said taking a deep breath. “I was being selfish.”

“We both were. I thought if I tried to have a backbone and just go for it you would magically forgive me and love me again.” He said looking away from me. “When I told John he convinced me how.. uh, that was a lot to put on someone who just got out of a coma.” 

“Listen I screwed up.” I said making him look up at me with a confused look. “I mean I still have feelings for you that didn’t stop being a thing, but fuck I got myself tangled into some shit right now and I guess what I’m saying is..”

“What?” He asked. 

“Do you think we can be friends like we used to be?” I said looking around “I mean I know it’s a lot to ask for, but we used to be really good friends before all this.”

“I would like that Gamzee.” He responded taking a sip of the Faygo and cringed at the taste. Not many of your friends would ever touch the soda, but Tavros would always try it.

“So are you and Vriska a thing?” I asked him. He looked up at me shaking his head. 

“No. Its really funny though. Once we broke up me and her shared a very uh, awkward kiss.” He said shaking his head again. “She said she liked me, I didn’t respond the right way I guess.”

“Really?” I asked only feeling a peg of jealousy in me. 

“Yeah we ended up laughing about it and now I guess she got over it.” He said pointing over at her and John dancing.

“Man she scares me. How can you and John handle being around her?” I asked. 

“She isn’t that terrible.” He said. “But yeah she can be scary.”

“Damn straight.” I said and we both laughed. 

“Hey what do you think about Karkat and Terezi?” Tavros asked. I suddenly didn’t feel so comfortable talking anymore as I looked over at Terezi throwing herself at him.

“They're cute I guess.” I said looking away from them quickly. 

“Yeah I never would have guessed.” Tavros said laughing. “I mean Terezi is such a uh talented person and Karkat as much as he is a bro he umm.”

“He’s what?” I snapped.

“He’s just the opposite of her. Sorry didn’t mean to uhh strike a chord.” He said keeping his head down.

“Sorry man.” I said messing up his mohawk. “I have been on edge lately.” 

“I guess that’s pretty understandable.” He laughed. “How are you by the way?”

“I’ve have been fine.” 

“Good to hear.”

“Yep.” 

“Was it uh worth it?” He asked staring at his lap.

“Definitely not. Mind not telling anyone about it?” I asked him kneeling down to his level. 

“I haven’t told anyone. John is the only one that knows. He’s the one that well, called 911.” He said turning his head away from me even more

“Hey bro it’s okay, I know you're not good under pressure.” I said. He didn’t say anything as the music got died down in the room and a man began to play the piano. I looked over to see everyone clinging their dance partners closer it would seem. Sollux and Aradia. John and Vriska. Rose and Kanaya. Jade and Strider. Shit even Caliborn was dancing with some chick. My eyes finally wandered to the only other couple I recognized Terezi and Karkat. I had no idea why I was letting jealously grab ahold of me like the way it was. I just wanted to twist into a ball and scream in frustration.What was so difficult to bare about all this? “Hey Tavros not to leave you all alone, but I think I’m going to mingle.” 

“It’s uh fine. I’m sure Vris and John will be done soon.” He said looking up at me.

“Alright.” I said getting up messing up his mohawk again. He laughed and flattened to down like he always did. I walked over and snapped another Faygo. looking around the dance floor to see the girl from the bathroom was in the same boat I was in. I finished my soda and threw it out making my way over to her. 

“Hey sis, my names Gamzee Makara.” I said smiling at her.

“Hello I’m Nepeta.” She gleefully squeaked. 

“I know this is a slow song and I don’t normally do this kind of thing.” I said laughing as she got up.

“Of course I will dance with you.” She laughed. We both awkwardly made it to the ‘dancefloor’. She wasn’t a very good dancer, but she picked up as I lead her. From the corner of my eye I could see Karkat gawking at us. I ignored it and focused on my dance partner 

“Sorry, I’m not very good at dancing. The last time I danced was at my sister Meulins wedding.” She said focusing on where her feet were moving.

“Meulin?” I said trying to think of where I heard the name. “Did she marry Kurloz?” 

“Mhm.” She said happily. “How did you know?”

“I was at that wedding. Kurloz is my half brother.” I said as we moved around the room. 

“What really?” She said. “Now that you mention it you two look slightly similar. I think it’s the eyes.”

“We have a theory we got it from our mother” I said twirling her perfectly. Getting a few ‘awes’ from other couples. Nepeta was definitely enjoying the attention 

“I’m sure she has wonderful eyes.” She replied humming to the music.

“Probably.” I said. “So anyways what brings you to this party?” 

“Rose invited me.” She said rolling her eyes. “She thinks I spend too much time with my animals.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” I said stealing a glance over at karkat who was now holding Terezi by the waist whisper something her ear. 

“Well It’s true I do.” She said shrugging. “Not that it’s any of my business, but why aren’t you dancing with your ‘furend’.”

“It’s complicated.” I sighed 

“Is it beclaws of that girl?” She asked looking over at Terezi.

“Kind of.” I said. 

“Here let me try something.” She said leading me closer to them. “Excuse me would you mind if I stole your date fur this dance?”

“Oh that sounds like fun Karkles!” Terezi said. Nepeta quickly exchanged me for Terezi and left me and Karkat to dance before Terezi had any ideas of what was going on.

“Do you want to lead?” I asked as he rolled his eyes at me. 

“Of course I want to lead.” Karkat said placing his hand on my upper back and held my hand with the other. He wasn’t very good at leading, but I didn’t discourage him. “So what is the big deal. Why did you dance partner want to switch with us?”

“She’s a very kind purson.” I said helping him through the dance. 

“And I’m not?” He growled.

“Not to break your heart, but kind people don’t say they love someone then feel up there bandmate in front of them.” I said staring him straight in the eyes. He didn’t look away as we moved. Thats when the music had come to an end. All the dancers turned to clap, but us. “I’m going home” I said to Karkat who looked more worried than pissed. I walked out of the house as Kanaya announced about the gift giving and how it was going to work this year. I wasn’t expecting Karkat to follow me. He promised Kanaya he would help with the gifts. I wasn’t really mad at him either. I didn’t really care all too much. I pulled out my flask and chugged the contents letting it burn my throat. I knew I didn’t have any money to get home, but I guess it didn’t really matter either. I knew where to go. At this point it was snowing as was expected toward the end of December. All that went through my mind was how cold I felt. On the outside I was chilly sure, but on the inside I felt like I just walked out of a murder scene. Guilt washed over me and regret kicked it’s way into my heart once again. I wanted to go back and apologize, but there was nothing to be sorry about. For the first time I wasn’t really in the wrong. Even still it felt like a cold barrier of ice was filling in my soul. I drank from the flask this time emptying it. The only thing I wanted more was to forget who I am. To forget everything. There's got to be another way to escape myself.


	6. Reason to Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like forever since I updated. u.u  
> Want updates on what I'm doing? Go here: http://www.quotev.com/groups/652629  
> Everyone is invited! I also have weird discussions open for fun. Don't take any of them to seriously!

Be => Vriska Serket

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are making your way to your dorm after a very interesting gift party where you were given out of all things an eightball. Kanaya said it was to help me make rational decisions, but seriously what does she know. Such a meddler. You're pretty sure she has never done a daring thing in her life! Although, it was a sweet gift.. eights are kind of your thing. You shove your keys into the lock and turn hearing the click. 

"Hey" My roommate waves to me indulging herself back into her book. It's almost 10 o'clock why is she still up?

"Hey Calliope." I said rolling my eyes. Putting the eight ball down on my separate desk.

"How was the party?" She mumbled over to me.

"It was okay. Pretty lame." I said smiling at the fact it was probably the opposite of lame even if I would never say it out loud. Who knew spending time with John and slow dancing would make a decent night.

"To bad." Calliope said staring more intently into the book.

"Hey what are you reading anyways?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh it's just the greatest story about four heros. It's the fifth book of the series so far it's really good." Calliope said spinning in her chair.

"I asked what the book was called not what it was about." I scowled at her walking over to the our shared phone seeing there was a voicemail. Before she could go on a speal about every tiny details I played the message.

"Hello Ms. Serket. This is Dr. Crocker I regret to inform you that your Aunt has met an untimely death." There was a pause then he continued. "We are all very sorry." I stood there for a second processing what he just said. the woman that raised me was dead?

"Oh my goodness are you okay Vriska?" Calliope said closing her book.

"Yeah." I said letting the loss sink in. "Don't feel bad she was an awful woman."

"Oh." She hushed putting her hands on her lap.

"Good riddance." I said under my breathe as I deleted the message. I didn't have to worry about it until my cousin Aranea got a hold of the situation. My aunt was always sympathetic to her being her own and all. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Calliope asked.

"There's nothing to say." I shrugged grabbing some clothes out of my dresser.

"Alright." She grimaced and put away her book. I shrugged again.

"Really it's alright." I said going into the bathroom. It’s not like my mom just died. That was more than a few years ago when I was still young. Sure there was the pain of losing a guardian who took me in when others turned me down. I know she didn’t really want to keep me in her house she already admit it to my face. That lady was probably the only one who was ever upfront and told me that she hated me. She didn’t hide it like the kids in school or my friends. I turned on the water to the shower and stripped. I got in and immediately tried to scrub the makeup on my face thinking harder about my aunt. Trying to think of the good times if there was any. She was the woman who raised me why can’t I grieve! I wanted to cry, but nothing came. I knew I would miss her in a sense, but I didn’t feel like anything was missing anything. I finished up the rest of my shower quickly not wanting to be caught in the cold water that always followed long showers in this place. Drying myself off my eyes darted were I normally kept my necklace. I realized I didn’t have my necklace with me at all. I swear it was with me at the party. I wear it everywhere. I got dressed quickly bursting out of the room freaking out.

“Are you okay?” Calliope said as I started ripping apart my dresser where I kept my jewelry.

“No my necklace with my zodiac sign is missing.” I turned to her with pure dread in my face.

“Relax it’s probably here.” She said looking around my desk.

“How can I relax it was a gift from my mother!” I yelled back at her. She took a few steps back to her side of the room putting her hands in front of her signalling she was more than happy to back off if thats what I wanted.

“Sorry.” She squeaked. I was almost in tears when I heard a knock at the door. Calliope shrugged at me so I got up to open it. Me and her knew none of her friends would come unannounced at night.

“Hey Vris!” John smiled showing his slightly corrected buckteeth. “You left this in my car.” He said holding my necklace. I sighed in relief and dragged him into a hug.

“Oh my god I almost torn the place apart.” I said clutching the necklace. “You are a life saver.”

“I am pretty awesome I know.” He laughed pulling out of my hug. “But actually I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh yeah?” I smirked following him into the hallway shutting the door behind me.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me tonight?” He asked nervously. “Tavros won’t be there his parents picked him up for the rest of break right after the party.”

“I’ll be right over I’ll just get my stuff.” I smiled at him and he gave a motion that he will meet me there. I stuffed my duffle bag with some clothes for when I wake up and and a few of my blankets.

"I'm going to be spending some time in the guys dorm. I won’t be back tonight.” I said waving at her not bothering to inform her that it was just going to be me and John. I definitely don’t care to have anyone get the wrong idea. Although why was I even thinking people might perceive that. John is probably one of my best friend I have been alone with him in the same room before. I cleared my mind and left my dorm quickly to sneak into the boys dorm with John.

It wasn’t my first time sneaking in there. To be honest it really wasn’t that hard. With a few bribes and just pure luck you can get almost anywhere in this place. I snuck into the door to of the place when I ran straight into someone.

“Come to visit me Vriska?” The man smirked blocking my way.

“Get out of the way Justin.” I growled at him.

“I don’t know. It’s pretty late you shouldn’t be on this side of the school.” He said.

“What are you going to do about it?” I asked him standing my ground.

“Well I think I might have to report you for trespassing.” He said not relenting.

“You wouldn’t.” I snarled at him.

“You're right I wouldn’t.. If you meet me later tonight and convince me not to." He winked moving out of my way.

"You wish." I scoffed at him and abscond the hell out of there. That scumbag has been chasing me since I got to this school. I couldn't help but think it was charming at first. Now his advances are just plain obnoxious and pathetic. Even a little uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time through and you had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. I pushed the thoughts aside sneaking further into the dorms until I reached the door of a certain Mr. Egbert. I opened the door peeking in to see John forwarding through previews with a bowl of popcorn by his side. I strolled in causally and sat my bag behind the couch. He looked up at me and smiled.

"What are we watching?" I asked jumping over the couch. John save the popcorn before I could dump it everywhere.

"Con air." John said with his dorky smile.

"Never heard of it." I said grabbing a handful of popcorn. John gasped loudly trying to get the previews to play faster.

"You're kidding right?" He laughed waiting for me to follow. "It's a movie about renegade hero who busted loose from the slammer to save the day!"

"John, the way you describe movies makes them sound extremely stupid. Why would I want to watch this crap?" I said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"No it's really good I swear you won't be sorry." He said. I shrugged and made myself comfortable and began to watch the movie. It wasn't a bad movie. The movie showed a lot of action in it. Not to mention Nick Cage is really attractive. It was also more than cute to see John so excited about it. He even recited a few lines during the movie proving this was easily one of his favorites. By the end of the movie the popcorn was gone and John was pointing at the TV.

"Oh man this is my favorite part." He said turning up the volume as "How do I Live" played through the speakers. The scene showed 'the tough renegade' finally reuniting with his family in a touching scene where he gives his daughter Casey a stuffed rabbit. Even if she is reluctant at first she takes it and hugs her dad. Her mom joins into the hug and the screen backed out slowly, making way for the credits. He turns to me and smiles.

“So what did you think?” He asked.

“It was okay.” I laughed. Action moves were you and Johns thing, but you never amit which ones you like. It’s all part of your mental game.

“Just okay?” He gasped getting up to switch movies. “Is something wrong with you? That is the definition of a good cinema!”

"Right." You laughed staring at the empty popcorn bowl. "You should take care of that."

"Yeah, yeah." John yawned and got up. "I don't think I have anymore popcorn through."

"It's-" I was cut off by the knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He said handing me the bowl. I nodded and got up from the couch and hid near the kitchen area.

"What can I do for you?" I heard john say. There was a pause as the other person spoke. I couldn't hear the other guy, but I had a good clue who it was.

"Man I got no where else to go and it's Christmas." Gamzee slurred. "Where's Tav bro?"

"Tavros isn't here. Look how about you take a seat before you fall over." John said shutting the door, grabbing Gamzees arm and guiding him to a seat. I came out of hiding to observe.

"Shit if he's not here I don't want to intrude." Gamzee protested getting back up only to be pulled down.

"Gamzee you obviously had too much to drink, it's cold out, you don't have proper clothes on. I'm not letting you leave here alone. I'm calling Karkat." John said pulling out his phone.

"No man Karkat is mad at me that's why I came here." Gamzee waved in dismissal.

"Well I can't have yo-" John froze for a second and continued. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Hell yeah motherfucker." Gamzee said pulling the sleeve of his dress shirt all the way up. It was a semi big purple tattoo of some simple. "Me and my friend got one."

"Karkat is going to shit bricks." John said running his fingers in his already messy hair.

"Fuck that motherfucker I can take care of myself." Gamzee said pulling his shirt down. "He's to busy with Pyrope anyways."

The room was dead silent. I didn't say anything. I just kept listening seeing how John would handle it.

John grabbed his phone dialing Karkat. "I'm calling him up. I'm pretty sure he cares much more about you then a girl he just started dating." Gamzee stood there silent as Karkat picked up.

"Yeah Kartkat I've seen him." John said and I swore I heard Karkats voice through the phone shouting in relief. "Yeah he's fine. Calm down." John looked over at me."He's at my dorm. I'm not even sure how he got in here actually." There was a pause on the other line as Karkat fretted over how he was going to pick Gamzee up. I grabbed Johns shoulder shaking my head. He sighed again and gave me a soft smile. "Don't worry Karkat, me, and Vriska will drive him home." They exchanged a few words before hanging up and looked up at Gamzee who still hasn't said a word.

"Gamzee what's been going on?" John asked. Gamzee bent down putting his elbows on his knees putting his hands in his hair.

"I would love to motherfuckin tell you, but spider queen here can't keep a secret." Gamzee said.

"What are you talking about I keep tons of secrets!" I said crossing my arms.

"Not this one." He slurred looking up at us with his glassy eyes.

"Hmph!"

"No Gamzee look it's fine. Whatever it is you can tell us." John said helping him up. I threw my sweatshirt on and decided to go in my lounge pants.

"Me and Karkat.. We had a fight over..." Gamzee trailed off as we entered the hallway. Next thing I knew he grabbed the decorative potted plant and puked his guts up.

"Gross!" I said louder than I meant to. John shooshed me. The last thing we needed was someone to catch us with here. John patted Gamzee's back and gave him a tissue. Gamzee found his composure 5 minutes later. John and I agreed we should probably let what happened go. We ended up at Karkats apartment moments later, struggling to get Gamzee up the steps. I knocked on the door for them. Karkat answered right away pulling Gamzee into a huge hug and thanked us both repetitively. Gamzee being unlike himself wasn't responding to the hug.

"John I owe you one." Karkat said looking over at Vriska and mumbled "You too."

"What's that Karkat I couldn't hear you?" I said crossing my arms.

"Can't you take the fact I told you I owe you a favor and crawl back into the wallowing pit of slimy bullshit shit you wiggle out if everyday." Karkat lashed at me. That's when Gamzee hugged Karkat back and whispered something in his ear that was barely audible.

"Well in that note me and Vris gotta go!" John said smiling at me. John pulled me away as the door closed in the background. Once again we were alone only this time he was in his car.

"So want to drive around before we head back?" John asked pulling out.

"Sure." I said. We talked the whole time about a new comic John was making until ended up stopping at an enormous frozen lake.

"Here we are." John said happily over the view.

"Why are we here John? I don't have skates." I said.

"We're here for the view." John said and adjust the heat. I looked out the window and say the trees along the icy banks. There was dim lights around the lake. The place was desolate. The scene was elegant. It was fascinating that John picked out of all places to go.

"It's beautiful." I said

"Right? My mom use to take me here when I was younger with my sister." He looked over at me making eye contacted.

"My mom used to take me somewhere like this too." I said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "It's one of my last memories."

"I didn't know your mother was late." John said confused.

"Yeah she died when I was very young. Oh and I guess my aunt is too as of today." I bit my lip.

"I'm really sorry Vriska." John said leaning into hug me. It was the first time he ever held me like this. I didn't hug back I just let him pass his body heat to me. I wasn't sure how to respond to the moment entirely. It didn't matter the moment had already passed and a new one already started to beginning. I looked soulfully in his eyes letting it all of him sink in. Hearing and feeling his breathes as he came closer to me. With instinct I tilted my head letting our lips finally collide.I laced my hand in his while he held himself on the compartment. All that rushed through my head was that I was waiting so long for this kiss to finally enter my life. Who knew an inebriated Gamzee and a semi deep conversation under nothing but the moon and dim lights would finally ignite this breathtaking moment. My brain almost panicked when it ended. No guy has ever made me feel this way. I knew what love entailed. It was problematic at most. Dangerous even to partake at this point, but haven't I always presented myself as a risk taker? Sure I knew he could break my heart. For I knew I could be the one to break his. As he looked at me I could tell that this was what I wanted. It didn't take long for me to tug him into another kiss. We were connected in ways I would have never imagined. He smiled into the kiss as I closed my eyes again. John pulled away quickly to say something.

"Vriska I cannot be your friend anymore." He said moving his hand away from me.

"What?" I said feeling our moment slip away to fast.

"Being your friend is the worst." He said smiling now. Why was he so happy about this. Bastard. "I would rather be your boyfriend instead."


	7. Time Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I regret nothing)

Be => KARKAT VANTAS

You wake up to the smell of weed clogging your nose and the familiar scent of Gamzee. Wait Gamzee? Fucking Weed? 

I shot up out of bed to realize it wasn't mine. I looked down at my side to see Gamzee snoring, drooling away on his pillow. Looking at him made my stomach turn. Forget that. I’m pretty sure mine is doing backflips at the moment about how I’m just noticing I didn’t have any pants on under these blankets. ‘What happened last night?’ was the only question that sat in my mind.

John brought Gamzee over. 

Hugged him, glad he was safe.

We were alone. 

I yelled.

Saw his tattoo.

Almost killed him.

He finally shut me up after an hour. 

in the least romantic way possible.

He convinced me to calm down and smoke with him. 

I reluctantly agreed.

I then proceeded to sign my virginity away.

Fantastic. 

I buried my hands into my face and growled. Suddenly there was a rustle of blankets right by me opening his eyes. He looked over at me, looked back at the floor, then looked back at me rubbing his eyes slightly surprised. 

“Hey Karbro.” Gamzee said, his voice scratchy and husky.

“What are you smiling at?” I hissed at him. 

“Easy man, I take it you are still a bit angry with my new tat?” He said with a very disappointed look that I didn’t approve. He actually looked way too sad given the situation. I put my hand on his cheek feeling his skin instead of greasy clown paint. He nuzzled into my hand like an adorable kitten. 

“No, look I’m sorry. I’m not a morning person.” I looked into his amazing green eyes. “I’m also upset I woke up in your bed.”

“Why brother you didn’t like what went down last night?” He asked a little worried. I shook my head. Of course I like what ‘went down’. How many times did I have to say I love this asshole? Every minute of it was amazing. There was just something about it that made it wrong. 

“Gamzee, last night was amazing.” I said watching his smile grow again. “It’s just not how I pictured my first time.. At all..”

“Shit, I was your first?” Gamzee asked genuinely surprised. Why did I just tell him that! 

"Uh yeah." I said putting my hands on my face in embarrassment. 

"Man if I knew I would have made it much more special." Gamzee said pulling me into a hug, pressing his muscular chest against my back. I didn't move when he started trailing my neck with kisses. Placing some on my cheek as I turned around for him to steal a kiss from my lips. 

"It was special." I said leaning into him feeling his warmth.

"Wait motherfucker I got you a gift." Gamzee said getting up and coming back with a smallish box. "It was for Christmas, but I forgot." 

I took the box and opened it up pulling out an adorable plush crab. "Gamzee you didn't have to get me anything." 

"I wanted to." Gamzee said sitting back in bed with me. 

"Thanks." I said putting the crab back in the box. "I love it." 

"And I love you." Gamzee said giving me another small kiss and wrapping his arms around me. 

"I love you too." I replied leaning back on him.

"Can't wait to have you all to myself." Gamzee said nuzzling in the crock of my neck. I felt guilt wash over me for the fiftieth time this week. I wasn't sure if Gamzee would ever have me to himself. "It would be a miracle to have you as my boyfriend." 

There it was he was implying he wanted a real relationship. To have me in a ways I wasn't sure I could handle with Gamzee right now. Not to mention how would Terezi feel about all of this. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I actually genuinely care about her too. I'm too deep with both of them now. Being with Gamzee like this made me feel disgusting and yet so amazing. How could I rationally think it was okay to keep their hopes up like this.

"Hey, are you motherfucking okay?" Gamzee asked looking over at me. I just looked away from him so he couldn't see my face. 

“I’m fine Gamzee.” I lied. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Gamzee said burying his face into my shoulder. 

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone.” I whispered. 

“All is fair in motherfucking love and war.” Gamzee quoted. Maybe he was right. Obviously I knew that one of these chapters had to end. Whichever one opens up is going to be fully my problem. The fact that the rest of my romantic life was bounded on two decisions made me more than sick. Gamzee was making the first move. My heart was more than invested on wanting to actually be with him. I knew Terezi would be hurt, but surely she could understand if I just talked to her about it. 

“Easy for you to say you don’t have anyone to hurt.” I said.

“But I’m allowing you to hurt me.” Gamzee said holding me tighter.”I knew what I was getting into.” 

“That doesn’t make it right.” I said clenching my fists. I hated this feeling of being loved. I spent 20 years of neglect and now people start taking an interest in me?

“We all know what we were getting into. Some realize it later then others.” Gamzee said. He was actually making sense for once in his life until he opened his mouth again. “You’re worth it.”

“Gamzee I…” I tried to regain my words.

“No need brother I understand.” Gamzee said pulling my face to his to kiss me. The kiss was brief, as much as I didn’t want it to end it had to. Gamzee got up from the bed and pulled some clothes on. I couldn’t help, but stare at him as I went to follow his movements The way he did thing was so foreign to me. After two years of living in the same proximity, I would have never imagined I wouldn’t get used to his presence. We weren’t a likely roommate combination, but at the time when I left my foster home I didn’t have anywhere to go. When Gamzee offered I lived with him I wasn’t in any position to say no. I have threatened to leave more than once, but Gamzee always knew I couldn’t afford to. He probably wouldn’t be able to either. We needed each other to survive at this point in time. 

I walked into the living room and turned the TV on as Gamzee got something to eat. I flipped through the channels until I found The Fresh Prince of Bel Air reruns and plopped onto the couch. 

"Do you want anything out here?" Gamzee asked opening up a bag of Cheetos. 

"No, I'm not really hungry." I yelled over at him.

“Are you sure?” Gamzee said waving the bag of in my face. 

“Get out of here I’m trying to watch tv.” I said giving him a death stare. 

“If you eat some, I’ll leave you alone for a bit.” Gamzee said.

“Oh my gog fine.” I rolled my eyes and stuffed my face with the overly cheesy flavor of said Cheetos. Gamzee delightedly sat with me on the couch putting his head on my lap, eating orange toxic waste. I petted his hair trying to concentrate on the show. Gamzee pulled out his phone after a while which was more than distracting. “Who are you talking to Gam?”

“Kurloz.” He said putting his phone down. “That girl at the party was Meulins sister.” 

“She looked familiar.” I said thinking back. “They have the whole cat thing going on.” 

“Well they did raise animals there whole lives.” Gamzee pointed out as his phone honked at us. 

“Still it’s obnoxious for a woman you never met to run up to you calling you Karkitty.” I said folding my arms. 

“I thought it was adorable.” Gamzee said snuggling on my legs as he messaged his brother. 

“I didn’t.” I scoffed. Gamzee got up from my lap and kissed me. 

“Kurloz wants me to visit him today.” He said with a smile. 

“Oh hell no you are not going over to his house. I do not care if he is your brother. You just overdosed on drugs, my drugs. I’m not letting you be exposed to whatever he's selling.” 

“Relax bro I will be fine.” Gamzee said waving me off. 

“I don’t think you’re listening to me! I don’t care if you do drugs in our house, but you will not go over there.” I yelled at him. 

“You're not letting me see my own brother?” Gamzee said turning his head like a confused dog. 

“No, I’m not letting you see the guy that almost got you jail time.” I hissed at him. 

“He’s not into that noise anymore.” Gamzee said shaking his head. 

“LOOK ASSHOLE I’M NOT RETARDED! EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT HE DOES, IT’S THE WORST KEPT SECRET IN THIS CITY!” I shouted at him taking a deep breath. “THE ONLY ONE DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT FUCKING LIE IS HIS DIPSHIT WIFE.”

Gamzee looked at me with a relaxed face which always pissed me off more in arguments like this. This time instead of giving a relaxed answer he got up and walked over to the hangers, throwing on his sweatshirt. 

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU FUCKASS.” I screamed shooting up from the couch. “ANSWER ME!” 

“I’m going over to my brothers. Bro’s before hoes man.” Gamzee said opening up the door walking out. I stopped the door before he could close it shut and yelled after him in our narrow apartment. 

“OH SO I’M JUST YOUR WHORE RIGHT? YOU'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANTED SO NOW YOU ARE GOING TO JUST WALK OUT RIGHT?” 

“You need to chill motherfucker and lower your voice.” Gamzee said pulling off his hoodie sighing.

“WHY? AM I EMBARRASSING YOU ASSHOLE?” I ranted at him getting angrier at him by the minute. 

“Look if you’re going to continue you to yell at me at least wear this. It’s freezing outside.” Gamzee countered making me shut up as we stood face to face. The city was freezing, but I was hot enough to cook generic brand ramen just from the rage path Gamzee pathed for me. I didn’t know what to do with this gesture. 

“I don’t need it. Just don’t leave okay?” I whispered, trembling into a hug. He hugged me back. “I just don’t want to lose you.” 

“I'll be back, don't worry about me.” Gamzee said. “You don’t need to worry about me, alright?”

“How can I not? You almost died the other day and disappeared yesterday.” I breathed blinking my eyes a bit. “How am I not supposed to worry?” 

 

Be => Sollux Captor

Your name is Sollux Captor and as previously mentioned you have a lisp that some people find annoying, while you're stunning fiancée thinks it’s one of the many unique things about you. Like you multi color eyes or.. Nope thats pretty much it. You would rather be sleeping in your hotel room, but since youre fiancée has friends out of all cities, she decided to pull you out of bed to hang out with them. 

“AA we are walking in circles I saw that sign three times.” I groaned. “Out of all the people to show us around you ask the blind girl.” 

“Sollux be nice!” Aradia shooshed at me. “You saw that sign three times because there is more than one starbucks here.” 

“Why does there got to be so many?” I glared at her. “You know I hate hipsters.” 

“You’re being very negative today dear.” She pouted. 

“I just called Karkles, he’s going to help with the grand tour.” Terezi announced breaking up the conversation. 

“Leave it to one of my friends to save the day.” I grunted. 

“Hey! I heard that!” Terezi said. Poking her dragon cane to find me.

“Oh honey today is supposed to be fun okay?” Aradia said lacing her fingers in mine. I sighed. I guess she was right, I needed to loosen up a little. 

“Yeah okay.” I said giving in. Not a moment later Karkat joined us. 

“What’s up guys?” Karkat asked as Terezi came to his side. 

"Not much. We are just lost." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're not even 5 minutes away from my house." Karkat said wrapping his arm around Terezi’s waist. 

"Sollux is just exaggerating!" Aradia said happy as ever.

“Thank gog you are here Karkles, this guy is just the worst..” Terezi started on. “No offense Aradia.”

“You're apologizing to her?” I said glaring over at the blind girl, wishing she could see it.

“She’s my friend.” Terezi responded shrugging her shoulders. 

“I’m going to marry her in less then three months!” I shot out.

“I for one, can hardly wait.” Aradia said hugging me and kissed my cheek. 

“Ew, marriage.” Terezi said making a barfing motion. 

“Sorry you feel that Terezi. I was going to ask you to be a bridesmaid.” Aradia said earning a look from me. 

“What really?!” Terezi asked excitedly. She practically died there right on the spot. “I thought you already asked people!”

“Damara is the only one I asked." Aradia smiled excitedly. Oh yes I remembered that. Damara is one of Aradia’s closest friends. When she actually agreed in broken Japanese, it made us more than surprised if not nervous. "I don't have many friends unless you count the dead people I work with."

"I would love to be a bridesmaid." She said calming down. 

"Great!" Aradia said looking up at me. I sighed and shook my head. 

"Karkat would you like to be my one of my groomsmen?" I asked. 

"Hell no." 

"What?" Terezi said punching his arm. 

"Oh come on Karkat I will even let Gamzee be one too if it makes you feel better." I compromised.

"Are you trying to get me to go or persuade me to stay far away from the place." Karkat said rubbing his arm from Terezis punch.

"Look I know you want him to go." I said thinking for a moment. "He's got to do something about the paint though." 

"Absolutely not." Karkat shook his head. "Weddings aren't my thing." 

"Come on Karkles it will be fun!" Terezi said putting her head on his chest. "He'll be there." 

"Perfect!" Aradia said before Karkat could start freaking out.

"Yeah I would really appreciate it if you were there." I said. He paused obviously thinking about it. 

"Yeah alright." He said. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Let's go to an amusement park!" Aradia said excitedly.

"I hope you're paying." I joked nudging her side. 

"With my salary?" She laughed right back. 

"Karkat is this what old people talk about in their free time." Terezi said looking in Karkats direction.

"Yes, I believe so." Karkat said yawning. 

"So unfortunate." Terezi said shaking her head. "Let's make a pact to never turn out this way." 

"Agreed." 

"Oh Aradia remember when we were so young and full of ourselves." I said mocking Terezi. 

"Oh yes I do remember those painful time." Aradia said.

"Cringe worthy really." I said shaking my head. "Let's agre-"

"Alright we get it." Karkat said rolling his eyes. "Let's just go somewhere it's cold out here." 

"We can go grab some pizza." Terezi said.

"Shouldn't be too far." Karkat said beginning to walk with Terezi in his hand. "It's New York, there's practically a pizza place on every block" 

"There's one." Aradia pointed out in the distance.

"See." Karkat said. Normally you wouldn't be able to hear someone walking ahead of you so close to traffic, but Karkat had this way of amplifying his voice. We entered the shop and we sat down while Karkat ordered a pizza for us. We insisted we would pay, but he was really set on covering the tab. It was obvious he didn't have too much money, but I understood why he offered. 

"Sollux what are you thinking about." Aradia said quietly. 

"Nothing I'm just a little spaced." I whispered back to her. 

"Guys I'm blind not deaf! I can hear you." Terezi said shaking her head slightly "So rude." 

"What's rude?" Karkat asked butting into the conversation. 

"Whispering." Aradia said smiling. 

"Sorry if I don't want my feelings all out in the open." I shot her a look. 

"Okay.." Karkat said wrapping his arm around Terezi. "They will call our number when it's ready."

"Have you guys ever been here?" Aradia asked.

"Once a couple months ago. I'm not sure about her." Karkat said letting her lean on him.

"I don't remember if I did." Terezi giggled nuzzling into Karkats arm.

"Hadn't anyone told you about how gross PDA is?" I said. 

"I’m sorry I just can’t keep my hands off him.” She said throwing a smirk my way. Karkats face however looked like he was going to be sick. I knew he enjoyed the attention, but his conscious was definitely kicking in. He was definitely not the typical cheating type. 

“612” a man called out. Karkat was more the happily to leave to grab the pizza almost knocking Terezi out of her chair. 

"I don't get it Aradia." She said keeping her voice down. "Everytime I get close he only pushes me away… Literally!"

"It's just his personality." I said steadily. It was his personality to be fair, other things aren't helping the situation either. 

"I'm sure he's got reasons." Aradia said comforting her friend. 

"So it's not me or.." Terezi trailed off. 

"It's not you." I said reassuring her. 

"I hope you're all okay with plain pizza." Karkat said putting a box in the table. "Wasn't sure what everyone's favorite topping was."

"Yeah its perfect!" Aradia cheered. "Plain is my favorite." 

We all commenced eating, keeping small conversation with everyone. This time Terezi and Karkat kept to themselves. You could tell on Karkats face he felt guilty. Terezi's told a different story full of disappointment. There words on the other hand covered it as if nothing was wrong. Like actors playing a part. It didn’t take long for us to finish. Aradia being the last like always, eating at the pace of a sloth. Once we finished we headed out back into the cold New York atmosphere, which wasn’t particularly any less busier than when we first went in. 

"Hey do you all just want to come over to my apartment?" Karkat offered for convenience. 

"No thanks, I think me and Sollux should head back to our hotel room." Aradia smiled waving off the offer.

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Terezi?" Karkat asked.

"I guess." Terezi said shrugging. Aradia and Terezi exchange hugs, while I gave Karkat a manly fist bump and we all parted ways in pairs. 

“That was really fun we should do it again sometime.” Aradia said looking over at me.

“Yeah more like awkward.” I said. “And Let’s never do it again.” 

“Oh Sollux always-” Aradia paused for an enormous cough into her sleeve.

“Babe you okay?” I asked patting her back. 

“Yeah it’s probably just my allergies.” Aradia said waving me off and blinking a couple times while regaining her balance like she lost her vision there for a second.

“It’s the end of December” I said look at her with concern. 

“Probably a cold then.” She said smiling at me and continued walking. 

“I hope you don’t get sick, then I’ll get sick.” I said smiling a little. Aradia giggled and shook her head at me. 

“Maybe we should get some cold medicine on the way back?” She asked. 

“That’s a good idea.” I sighed trying to think of how much money was in my wallet before I had to pull it out. This trip was getting expensive.


	8. Bad Girl (And Worse Guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry. This is probably the worse thing I have ever written. I was sick all throughout the 2 weeks I had to create this, now I'm falling behind.. Ugh it's a mess! Again super sorry I tried to fix it up this week, but I ended up falling asleep on my desk every time. So pretty much more grammar errors then I normally have. (I'm really sorry it's short. I'm really sorry it moves way to fast. I'm sorry it's Eridan.)

Be => Eridan Ampora 

Okay, you are now Eridan Ampora. For whatever god awful reason. You're the typical hipster which people mildly resent you for. Despite all this you think you are just misunderstood. 

Walking to Vriska's university wasn't my least favorite thing to do, but it certainly wasn't something I loved doing. Why do I even subject myself to her. She's so awful, and yet I couldn't find anyone else so captivating. I signed in and headed straight to her dorm, using a pass that had been waiting in reserve. I knocked on her door swiftly and held myself up straight as she unlocked the door and opened up. 

"Took you long enough Ampora, get in." She said pulling me into the room before somebody spot us. 

"What's the deal Vrisk?" I said rubbing my arm from her hard yank. 

"John asked me out." She said not even bothering to move from the doorway. 

"Okay, so you said yes?" I asked not really caring for the answer. 

"Well duh." She replied excitedly. You weren't surprised, you actually saw it coming. You and Vriska were good friends, she tells you about these things. 

"I guess are thing on the side is on hiatus?" I said already knowing that answer to this one.

"Obviously!" She said walking farther into her apartment. "Wow, I know you're stupid, but not that stupid." 

"Oh shut up, you just never have anything nice to say do you?" I sneered at her. 

"Not to you." She hissed back. She meant it too. Me and Vriska had a weird relationship with each other. I lied when I said we were good friends, it’s much more complex. We were what I called hate friends with benefits which is normally off and on depending on our relationship status. Actually depending on her relationship status, mine rarely changes. 

“Stop flirting with me sweetheart.” I said winking at her, which only made her roll her eyes. I knew she was going to cut it off eventually on account of how boring the whole thing was getting. Making each other suffer in the best kinds of ways wasn’t anything particularly exciting anymore. I always used to secretly wish we could be something more, but going that route with Vriska isn’t the slightest bit of fun. She had this way of manipulation with men. I hope the new guy knew what he was getting into, but something tells me he doesn’t. 

“You’re disgusting.” Vriska said flatly, plopping on her bed. Calliope wasn’t here right now, which I dismissed as she has classes. She doesn’t really leave for any other reason.

“Then why are you attracted to me?” I said raising my eyebrows playfully. She rolled her eyes again. I win this round. I sat on the other end of her bed by her and let her put my feet in my lap as we sunk into the mattress.

"Today's been kinda boring." She signed dramatically. "I completed all my work, and I'm still waiting for John to wake up." 

"What about Terezi?" I asked beginning to massage her feet. 

"No luck there. She's out with Karkat and some close friends." She said looking over at me. "Whatever that means." 

"I'm guessing Kar and Terezi are a thing?" I asked.

"No I don't think so. She would have told me." She said quickly as if she was sure of herself. 

"Maybe she doesn't want you to know?" I thought out loud. 

"I'm pretty sure she would try to flaunt her new relationship in front of my face." She said. 

"That sounds kind of juvenile. Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" I asked. 

"Ha. Very funny." She laughed sarcastically. 

"It's true, you were flaunting John before he was even yours to fault." I pointed out.

"I did not!" Vriska said folding her arms. 

"Oh come on I have you all figured out." I said grinning at her. "It's like you can't have just one man adoring you." 

"That's no-" 

"Me, John, even Tavros who isn't into you for well known facts." I said interrupting her. 

"I still cannot believe you didn't tell me he was actually gay." She said throwing her hands up. 

"He was going out with Gamzee. Did you need a blinking sign princess?" 

"I thought maybe he was bicurious or something! We talk a lot, you think it would have came up."

"I'm pretty sure kissing him straight on wasn't the best approach." I laughed at her misfortune. It sounded like something I would do actually.

"It was now or never. If he didn't tell me about Gamzee for more than 11 months, I really didn't think I was gonna get it out of him." 

"Are you sure? You have a way of scaring people." I said moving to her other foot.

"Tavros doesn't respond to pressure, I think it's just his nervous attribute mixed with low self esteem.” Vriska said in her generic textbook voice. “The only thing I know better the pressure is pleasure.”

“Keeping telling yourself that.” I chuckled and she actually laughed along with me this time, but the moment was interrupted by the ring of her phone.

“Oh okay, yeah just give me a few minutes before you come over.” She said looking over at me. “No, no reason I just have to get ready. Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“I guess I have to leave?” I asked pushing her feet off me and getting off her bed. She followed getting up to kiss my check. 

"Yeah, John is going to be here soon." She said now practically pushing me toward the door. "Don't let him see you!"

"I know the protocol." I said opening it to a guy just about to knock. 

"Company?" The man questioned.

"What are you doing here, Justin!" Vriska yelled over at him. 

"Through I would harass you about last night." He said pausing before looking at me. "Another boyfriend?" 

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" I butted into the conversation pushing him back.

"Eridan don't hurt him." Vriska said pulling back my fist. 

"Vriska stay out of this." I told her grabbing the other guys shirt with my free hand.

"Stop Eridan he's not worth it." She said losing grip of my other hand. As soon as she let go it landed on this guys face. Blood splashed out of his mouth and marked the floor and the rings I was wearing. I should have took them off. 

"Whoa what's going on!" Another man said making me look up and drop Justin, who was now trying to keep his balance. Everyone in the hallway grew silent.

"Wow another one?" Justin said obviously not intimidated by me at all. "You must be in high demand."

"You son of a bitch. I'm the only one who disrespects her." I spat at him getting ready to punch him again, but the other guy stopped me from doing so.

"Get out of here." The guy said calmly. "You seem to be pissing the wrong people off." 

"Whatever.” He said picking himself up and walking away, faster then any normal person. We all stood around waiting for someone to say something. Vriska was the first one to open her mouth. 

“I appreciate your help, but I can take care of myself.” She said quietly looking at both of us.

“I’m sorry, I guess I should go.” I said trying to slip out of the awkward situation. 

"Wait, you should hang out with us." The guy said making Vriska look at him. 

"John, I'm pretty sure Mr. Ampora is very busy today!" Vriska said quickly. 

"Yeah that's why he's here." John said crossing his arms. "I'm not taking no for an answer, I would love to hear about how you two know each other!"

"John." Vriska dragged out. I looked over at her, trying to figure out what to do. With a sigh she nodded her head slowly knowing John wasn't going to relent. 

"I guess I can stay for a bit." I said. 

"I guess we're just going to hang in my room?" Vriska asked John who shrugged at her. 

"Didn't have anything else planned." John said opening her door and walked in. I followed Vriska as we began to loiter around her room. I sat at her desk and they sat together on the bed. 

"So where did you two meet?" John asked excitedly. 

"Well we knew each other when we were kids." Vriska spoke up.

"When she was removed from the orphanage from her aunt we kept in touch." I said.

"And now we are here telling you a boring story." Vriska said leaning on John's arm. 

"There's so much I don't know about you, Vris." John said looking down at her.

"The past is the past." Vriska said.

"I guess I can't ask about what happened in the hallway then?" 

"Long story." I answered.


	9. Who'd Have Known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OuO

Be => Rose Lalonde

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are currently watching your brother pace back and fourth. Something you thought he would never do in front of another mortal soul. 

"Dave I know you have anxiety over the baby, but do you have consult me for advice?" I asked him steadily.

"Rose, I can't have a baby I'm totally not really to be a father." He said trying to keep his cool facade in check.

"Jade said you were more than happy when you found out." I recalled.

"Of course I was, until I realized I have to change my whole life around." He said sitting down finally.

"Stop thinking about yourself." I said. "Wake up Jade is going through much more pressure than you."

"I know, but I'm just a fucking dumbass, I don't make enough to support three living beings." Dave said. "I can barely make it with just me and Jade."

"Look me and Kanaya are always willing to help, we aren't exactly poor." I offered.

"No I have to do this myself." He said shaking his head and getting back up to pace.

"Oh please. Stop acting like Dirk and get a mind of your own." I said dryly. Dave responded with a grunt. That's when Kanaya walked in wearing one of her stunning gowns and handed me some tea.

"How long has he been doing this?" She whispered to me. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No he'll be fine. He thinks he's not ready for a baby." I said taking a sip of the tea.

"I don't see how." She said joining me on the couch. "So many couples would kill for a child of there own. I'll take it."

"Are you implying you want a baby?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She said after a pause. "Could be..."

"Are you even listening to me Rose?" Dave asked me.

"Look Dave, as you can see I have a steady job and no baby, so it's really hard to relate to you on any level." I said watching his face go back to showing no emotion. "But I can try."

"Rose you're probably the only person I can talk to about this." He said brushing his fingers in his hair. "Thanks."

"No problem, but I think you should share your feelings with Jade. If you keep in your insecurities, you will end up shutting her out."

"You're right."

"I'm always right." I said taking another sip of my tea while me and Kanaya exchanged looks.

"Should I tell her now?" He asked pulling out his phone.

"No, I think you should see her in person." I sighed.

"Right." He said giving me one of his famous fistbumbs.

"I have a good feeling things will turn out alright." I said smiling at him.

“And if they don’t, we are always going to be here for you.” Kanaya said warmly. Dave nodded and me and Kanaya exchanged glances for a second time. We were already aware that Dave and Jade were going to make great parents, they just needed to believe they could do it.

“I’m going to go talk to her and see if she needs anything.” Dave said. Me and Kanaya nodded simultaneously as Dave grabbed his coat off his chair and walked off to leave.

“Goodbye Dave. Drive safe.” I yelled after him. He yelled something intangible back at me, but I was certain he said goodbye. Kanaya took my now empty cup from my hand and went to the kitchen. I followed close behind her.

“So a baby.” I said bring up our previous conversation. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I’m not sure. Isn’t that what couples do?” Kanaya asked. Her question sounded more like a statement, but I thought I would answer anyways. 

“Oh please, we aren’t the normal couple.” I reasoned coming over to her side. “We also aren’t married yet.”

“But we will be soon.” She protested, turning toward me. “Don’t you think this house would be less empty with a baby?”

"This house is never empty." I replied simply. "Dave and Karkat are practically all the children we will ever need."

"I suppose." She said quietly. "Again, they are our brothers, Rose. They couldn't compare to an actually child."

"If you are this persistent, then I will consider it." I said cautiously. "What method were you thinking of?"

“Well I’m not sure if I want to adopt.” She responded biting her lip.

“Your right, taking care of someone elses child isn’t what I plan to do with eighteen years of my life.” I willingly said.

“Not to mention the wait.” She huffed.”I was thinking more of a natural pregnancy.” She said smiling at me.

“You want to carry the baby?” I asked.

“No, with my model career I don’t think it would be wise.” She said. “I was thinking maybe you could, if you want to that is.”

“I will have to consider it.”

“You're right we should really talk about it after the wedding.” Kanaya said. “Speaking of which, everything is all set we just have to put the finishing touches on the dresses.”

“I’m really looking forward to seeing them finished.” I said smiling at the thought. The dresses were almost identical except for a few costume changes on each. Her dress has green ribbons, while mine has purple designs. You can tell Kanaya is very excited, mainly for the fashion. Oh and that we will be spending the rest of our lives together. That's a close second.

"Me too. Gosh the date as really snuck up on us." Kanaya said wrapping her arms around me.

"You're not backing out are you?" I joked.

"Never." She said pressing her head against mine.

"I love you." I whispered at her and stood on my toes a bit to kiss her.

"I love you too." She replied after we broke away.

"Should we celebrate with some drinks?" I asked. Kanaya pulled away from me and sighed.

"New Years is only two more days away." She said with a weary smile.

"A little won't hurt." I said waving her off.

"You're right." She nodded grabbing our good wine glasses and poured us both half a glass. She handed me one gently.

"To us." I said.

"To us." Kanaya repeated as we tapped our glasses together forming our toast.

Be = Terezi Pyrope

You are now Terezi Pyrope from earlier that day. You also might have Karkat pinned on his living room wall. This was executed with ease.

"Okay, I get it you're stronger than me." Karkat mumbled, not wanting to admit it.

"I told you, jerk." I laughed.

"Have any other plans to emasculate me?" He asked trying to move his one arm unsuccessfully.

"Yeah you're off the hook." I answered releasing him. "But I have a question."

"And the question is?"

"Don't think I'm like being too pushy or that I'm not happy about how things are going." I said before continuing. "But what are we?"

"We.. As in us?" He asked nervously. "Terezi look I.."

"No it's fine!" I said quickly. "We can just be us."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" He said with a playful tone and sat on the couch. His cocky attitude something you have grown custom too in the years you have known him. "I was going to say us, meaning me and you, are whatever you want me and you, meaning us, wants us to be."

"Blah you're so weird." I said plopping on the couch next to him. "Can you just shut up and kiss me?"

"Gladly." He said in response taking my face in my hand to kiss me. Kissing Karkat was one of my new favorite things. Anything I threw at him he could match. Our kiss turned into a make out and gradually into much more as soon as I slid my hand up his leg. It was all put to a halt when the door swung opened.

"Karbro I-" Gamzee began before he caught on to what was happening.

"Shit! Gamzee what the fuck are you doing here!" Karkat said taking his hands off me. I removed myself from ontop of him quicker than he could finish his sentence. 

"I live here." He laughed walking to the to kitchen nook with a few bags.

"Right." Karkat said leaving the couch to talk to Gamzee some more. Gog they are so weird. Before I could dwell on the through my phone started to vibrate. I fished it out of my pocket along with my headphones and requested the messages quietly.

 

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

 

AA: h0w is everything g0ing

GC: ITS B33N OK4Y

AA: just 0k

GC: W3LL 1T W4S GR34T UNT1LL G4MZ33 C4M3 OV3R

AA: what happened

GC: W3 W3R3 H4NG1NG OUT 4ND NOW H3S T4LK1NG TO H1M

GC: SO N1C3 T1M1NG

AA: i h0pe y0u d0nt find that strange 0u0

GC: NO NOT R34LLY

GC: W3LL 1 GU3SS 1 SHOULD GO

GC: 1 H3AR P3OPL3 MOV1NG

GC: H4V3 4 GOOD T1M3 W1TH SOLLUX >;]

AA: i will try!

AA: g00dbye

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

 

“GAMZEE! Where did you get this money?” Karkat yelled from the kitchen.

“Kurloz” Gamzee said. I didn’t recognize the strange name. “You have been really stressed about money so he set us up.”

“We don’t need his money!” Karkat freaked out. “We can’t spend this.”

“I don’t see the problem.” Gamzee lazily slurred.

“Bullshit! You know you can’t spend his drug money!” Karkat said. Something smashed on the floor following his sentence.

“I didn’t think I would be such a big motherfuckin deal.” Gamzee said with fear in his voice.

“No that’s it I’m tired of you being so irresponsible. I’m going to stay with Kanaya.” He said stomping off somewhere.

“Shit.” Was all Gamzee said before what I could only guess was him sinking to the floor. I didn’t know what to say, they sounded like they might break into a physically fight. I finally heard Karkat come back into the room moments later.

“Karkat don’t do this.” Gamzee protested. There was a silence for a long time and then some whispers.

“I’m done.” Karkat said quietly and walked over to me to grab my hand. “I’ll come back when you grow the fuck up.”

“Karbro..”

“Come on Terezi. I’m really sorry.” He said leading me out the door.

“Is it always like this?” I asked carefully walking down the stairs.

“No not always.” He replied.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" I questioned, feeling really bad we left Gamzee like that. He was only trying to help Karkat out anyways, even if it wasn't morally right. Since when you Karkat care about morals.

"No. God you have no idea. He's a good person okay, you know that." He said holding my hand tighter. "It's just.. he doesn't know how to take care of himself."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he is trying?" I asked him calmly, not trying to set him off.

"Yes." He said his voice starting to sound shaky.

"It's going to be okay." I said as we approach the bus stop.

"Do you mind if I take you home?" He asked me.

"No it's fine." I said hugging his arm. In less than 30 minutes we caught the bus and we were back at my penthouse.

"Hello Connor." I waved in what I was sure was his direction.

"Hello Mrs Pyrope, and boy that is accompanying her.” He said. Karkat said hello not bothering to introduce himself and helped me to the elevator. As soon as I got out I could hear the tapping paw of my beloved dog who came to my side. I wish I could bring her everywhere, but most shops aren’t too kind about it.

“Terezi is that you?” A women that I know for a fact is my caring mother yelled from upstairs. I wasn’t expecting her to be home so early, it wasn’t something that happened often, but here I am now standing next to the man that I could only guess was my boyfriend, and a mother walking down the stairs to greet us. Karkat let’s go of my hand immediately as soon as he heard the other Pyrope speak. He was more than happy to make a break for it if it wasn’t for my mother already aware of the situations.

“Hello mom.” I shuffled awkwardly with Karkat by my side.

“I’m glad you got home safe! And who is this?” She asked taking her attention to him

“This is Karkat.” I said trying to make the mood less weird.

“We met before.” Karkat assured her. “I wish I could stay longer, but Kanaya is expecting me.”

“Oh well alright.” My mother said. “We would love to have you over again!”

“That would be nice.” He said ready to bolt out of there. He gave me a nice friendly hug and said his goodbyes, leaving just me and my mother.

“So thats the boy?” My mother asked excitedly, like I have never brought a boy over in my life.

“Yes that would be him.” I said shugging.

“He seems really nice, are you two going out?” She asked, already starting to bombard me with questions.

“Yeah I think so.” I said smiling with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm actually (almost) done with chapter 10. It's going to be long, weird, and hopefully enjoyable to read. Chapter 10 is a hug milestone for me. This is the longest thing I have every committed myself with. So if you made it this far, congratz perma love for you foreverz. I will explain more when I post chapter 10, I will be pausing briefly to catch my chapters up. I hope you have a wonderful night/day! :P


	10. Angel Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a lot of silliness!!

Be => Feferi Peixes

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you are setting up for your notorious New Years party, and by setting up you mean paying people to set it up. Nonetheless you are planned it all out, and you are quite confident your party is going to be a raging success. All your friends are going to be here, and so are there friends. You have decided not to waste any expense. Like it really mattered. You're practically swimming in cash.

"Ms. Pexies, the first guest has arrived." Your grandmother Lillian whispers over to you, she has been watching after you since as long as you can remember. She raised you while your mother ran her insanely large baking corporation, Betty Crocker, which is what all the baked goods at this party will be made of. Your mother is a wonderful baker as far as you have been told, you don’t really know too much about her. Not that it matters your first guess has arrived! You have a good feeling you know who it is.

“What’s up Feferi?” The guy I have been ‘seeing’ as of late and by ‘seeing’ you mean hooking up at parties this past weeks said. His name is Caliborn, and he is in a band. Automatic swoon!

“Nothing! How does the place look?” You smile looking up at him.

“I looks okay. I could have been a better job.” He said surveying the place. “You didn’t hurt yourself setting this up did you.”

“I di-”

“I know you didn’t set this place up.” He said cutting you off.

“Hey, you don’t have to be rude about it! I could have done it!” I pouted.

“Don’t sweat it.” He said pulling me into an half loving embrace. “This is why I like you. You know what your place is, and that is in the kitchen.”

“I’ll have you minow I don’t know how to cook or bake.” I tell him in confidence. He doesn’t know how to respond to that. Insead he shrugs and goes on to a new topic to criticize.

“I thought you said your house is big?” He said taking another look around.

“Well I cod give you the grand tou-” I said but was cut off again.

“No, not interested.” He replied with a yawn. “The only place I want to see tonight is your bedroom, this place is shit.”

“Water you talking about, your place is small and a mess compared to here!”

“I grew up in a very big mansion. Very high class.” He said walking over to the cupcakes and attempting to pick one up.

“Don’t eat those! They’re for the guest!” I said slapping his hand.

“Feferi! More guest have arrived!” My grandmother called out to me. Proceeding her yelling which made some of the guest look very irritated, was one of my close friends Kanaya, escorting her soon to be wife, and fairly dressed brother, who looked like he was pinned into the suit against his will. Kanaya and I consulted a lot about how people should dress when they came to my New Years bash, and we both agreed on making it formal attire considering the amazing scenery. I wouldn’t want anyone uncomfortable, or feeling underdressed at my party. Which I could practically say is a ball now.

“Hey Kanaya!” I said throwing myself into a hug with one of my closest friends. When I was done catching her off guard I shook Roses hand in a very proper business woman way she was accustomed to.

“Hey Karcrab.” I said less excited, but come on we all knew I was really excited. Being excited about everything was one of the things I do so well.

“Hey princess of brainless amphibians.” Karkat said mumbling under his breath. Luckily I heard him or I wouldn’t have been able to correct him.

“Fish aren’t amphibians silly!” I try to tell him, but I know he will just blow me off.

“Wow how interesting, but you see all the shits I want to give are currently lost.” Karkat said lighting up like a fuss again. “Kanaya have you seen any shits?”

“I don’t see any, but you better keep them away from that suit.” She said.

“There you go, I can’t give a shit they will ruin my suit.” He said rolling his eyes. “I have too put off caring for another time.”

“Wow you are grumpy tonight.” I said looking at Kanaya for answers.

“Karkat is experiencing the woes of romance.” She replied patting his shoulders.

“Hey Feferi I was thinking I’m a guest right? Can I have this cupcake or what?” Caliborn whined behind us making everyone shift their attention to him. 

“Or what" I replied crossing my arms.

“Oh great this asshole is here. Are you the entertainment?” Karkat asked.

“Nah the band is just chilling here tonight.” Caliborn said putting down the cupcake with disappointment in his eyes. Karkat didn’t say a word after that.

“Well thank you for inviting us, your home is lovely.” Rose said shaking her head approvingly.

“No problem Rose. I love having people over!”

“Feferi more guest have arrived!” Your grandmother shrieked again, making Karkat and Rose look at Kanaya to wonder why the sound of your loving Grammys voice didn’t drive her insane.

“Hey Fef!” Terezi said will a twisted smile on her face. She was accompanied by a beautiful woman in red, and a very attractive man in blue. “I hope you don’t mind I brought friends, they are kinda my ride.”

“Everyone's welcomed.” I said trying to manivore around Terezi’s cane to give her a hug. I also shake her friends hands and introduce myself, but wasn’t to thrilled to hear that they were soon to be married.

“Hey everyone!” John said walking in with Dave, Vriska, and you're best friend Jade. “Watch out precious cargo coming through.”

“John I’m okay, relax.” Jade said patting her brother on the shoulder.

“I’m not risking it Jade, anything can happen. We have to prepare for this.” John said blocking everyone from her stomach. “I couldn’t let anything happen to my niece/nephew.” 

“Aw, you're to adorable.” Vriska said yanking him away from being the most silliest guy I have ever met. “Dave is the daddy he can handle it!”

“Right.” Dave said in his nonchalant cool guy tone. Jade happily giggled and hugged his arm only to let go a moment later to hug me. I also hugged Vriska and John quickly, but skipped Dave on account that he doesn't like hugs. What kind of person doesn't like hugs?

“Well the rest of the guest are going to be here soon. So I guess eat or drink whatever you want. Seriously go wild with it and try to have a good time." I said hoping over to surround sound turning on the music lightly for everyone.

Everyone began to mingle and the house became pact fast. The girl in red was talking to Vriska. John was giving Dave some sort of pep talk, while Dave like his cool self, didn't care. Karkat and the guy in blue were conversing, while Jade, Kanaya, and Rose where hanging out near the food. The High-def flat screen was blasting almost as loud as the music now, and you could have swore. Nepeta and Calliope were saying how they felt like they were watching the ball drop in Time Square while Equius stands there and agrees, Gamzee was admiring the bottles of Faygo on the other side of the room with Caliborn and Terezi probably discussing totally rad band stuff. Eridan, a goofy guy you taken under your wing is hitting on a lamp.The time is only 11:28 pm.

 

Who will you be?

 

What do you mean 'Who will you be?"

 

The author doesn't remember putting such a command in her writing.

 

You ignore the author and be the lamp.

 

Be => Lamp

You are a lamp. You are the most unlucky thing at this party. Some weird guy is trying to hit on you, and you can't run away. This is the worst night of your life! Or it would be if you had feelings. Which you don't. You’re a lamp.

 

This is dumb. The author insists you pick another person (thing??) if we are going to use this gag.

 

Be => Dave Strider

You are now Dave Strider, listening to your best friend, and soon to be uncle of your surprise child, give you a lecture about how thrilled you should be about your ascend to parenthood.

"-It's going to be a mix of your lovely girlfriend, and you! Think of all the possibilities! You can teach it to be as awesome as you an-"

"John not that you aren't helping because, man these are some pretty convincing reasons to be stoked for a baby and all, but I'm at a party. I don't want to think about that stuff tonight." I said slamming down some alcohol, which was okay because John (the lightweight of your carpool) said he would drive us home and watch out for Jade. Now that I have to conform to a responsible adult, that I should have done two years ago, I have to always think of these things and plan.

"Dave, I can see right through your cool guy disguise.” John said. “Trust me I know disguises, and yours is the worst.”

“You don’t know what’s going on in my head, Egbert.” I said looking over at him.

“Right like I don’t know my best bro.” John said folding his arms. “I know your have anxiety over the baby.”

“God.. I told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Look it’s okay to be confused about it, I know I would.” He said.

“Oh please, you get confused over cereal boxes.” I told him rolling my eyes. Even though there isn’t a point. He can’t see my eyes anyways.

“See! This is why you are perfect for the job. No one I know is more prepared to have this kid then you!” John said in a praising voice that could almost be condescending. Luckily for you, you don’t really care.

“I know Jade is going to be a wonderful mother dude, me and her talked about it a lot and she has a lot of faith in me. I know it’s my own self doubt or whatever the hell, but It all comes down to the fact that I don’t think I want it.”

 

You suddenly realize being Dave Strider has became very depressing. You much rather move on to someone almost entirely to positive and happy all the time…

 

Be => Nepeta Leijon

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are hanging out with you bestest friend in the whole world and a very nice lady. She is going on and on about how wonderful this place is and how fun the evening has been so far. You must agree! You love this place and even Eqiuis has loosened up in the midst of the party. Which was really rare. The girl you're talking to is named Calliope, and she has been scoping the place all night for the author of a very good book, that was rumored to be here. While looking you got a bit discrached.

“The decorations and food is just all so lovely.” Calliope said with her charming british accent. 

“I have to agree.” Equius said watching Taylor Swift, his all time love, sing Shake It Up. He has been in love with her for years. I know this because he tells me everything. He knows I wouldn’t tell a soul. 

“I also agree! This place looks pawsitively amazing!” I cheered. Equius gave me a high five for the catpun for a second not trying to be diverted from his queen. You don’t know what he see’s in her you think her music is awful.

“Gosh it’s getting so late.” She said looking at her watch. “It’s so exciting to think 2015 is only a few minutes away.”

“A few minutes?” I said with panic. That means everyone is going to be kissing and I don’t have a date! “Do you mind if I excuse myself?”

“Well yeah sure!” Calliope said with a confused look. There wasn’t any time to explain. I purromised myself I wouldn’t be alone this year when the ball hits. THIS IS MY BIG CHANCE TO FIND SOMEONE!

 

Nepeta then began to tear the crowd apart for someone she knew.

 

Who’s next my dear reader?

Be => Tavros Nitram

 

You can’t be Tavros Nitram! He’s at his parents house enjoying some sugar free tea watching the drop with his loving parents!

 

Try again!

 

Be => Aradia Megido

You are now Aradia Megido, catching up with an old friend. You guess you can call her that.

“So you are getting married?” Vriska asks with the biggest smirk she could possibly fit on her face.

“Yeah, the wedding is going to be in March.”

“Sounds like a long engagement.” She said taking a sip of her beverage.

“Yeah it is. Don’t get any ideas. This one isn’t for grabs, got it?” I said to her.

“Oh, you steal a girls boyfriend one time and she thinks it’s going to happen again.” Vriska said flipping her hair a bit. I certainly remember that. He was one of my first boyfriends, and even though looking back I knew it wasn’t going to last, I still felt the heartbreak then. You might as well have been dead, but those were the delusions of a 14 year old girl. I’m an adult now, history wasn’t going to repeat itself.

“Well I mean it.” I said not to serious this time.

“Oh please I have my own man.” She said drawing out her words. Then on a totally not Vriska note, she got serious. “Look, we haven’t seen each other in a long time. Like 3 years? So long!”

“Yeah.” I said.

“I kind of want to bury the ugly hatchet and make amends. What do you say?” She asked sincerely. She was right for once. It was time to make amends. You were so willing to forgive her. 

“Why were you so mean to me in highschool?” I asked before handing over my forgiveness.

“You know I had a messed up life. I also had a messed up way of taking it out on others. It’s not any excuse, but I’m sorry for what I did or will probably do in the future.” She said and really that’s all you needed to hear. A sincere apology.

“I’m willing to forgive you.” I said smushing her into a hug.

 

A rivalry buried, a friendship renewed.

 

Be..?

 

Be => Kanaya Maryam 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are discussing the many reason on why having a baby would be the best thing in the world for you.

“Oh, Rose carrying a baby is so fun, It’s so funny to see people try to guess if you are carrying or just fat.” Jade said giggling.

“That’s very true, you know what is even better? Keeping your figure.” Rose said.

“Ouch, that really hurt Rose! Are you trying to hurt my feelings?” Jade replied.

“No of course not.” Rose said with a surrender.

“I think Jade has a point.” I said.

“Yeah I know.” Rose said with a grin. “I think it’s quite endearing of you to try to get Jade to convince me of such a large financial investment.”

“Does that mean it worked?” I asked her.

“Yes, you have my favor Kanaya.” She said. You can’t believe what your hearing. You and Jade, hug Rose immediately. 

 

You want to stay on the topic of how cute the baby is going to be, but you are running out of time! Quick be someone.

 

Anyone!

 

Just pick already!

 

Be => Eridan Ampora

I guess I shouldn’t have rushed you. You are now Eridan Ampora, you are in the back of the room talking to the prettiest girl at the party or a lamp, either way you don’t care. You are convinced you drank this party dry as impossible as that sounds.

“Hey babe.” You said sweet talking the lamp. You are pretty sure you are going to get to second base tonight.

 

Quick! Let’s get out of here before things get way too weird.

 

Be another asshole at this party!

 

Be => Caliborn

Your name is Caliborn and you are another asshole at this party. You are stuffing your face while your more mature friends talk about love. Barf.

“I just don’t know what to do! Do you know what is wrong with him?” Terezi asked Gamzee questions you're pretty sure he doesn’t know anything about. Bros, don’t tell other bro’s what they are feeling. It’s like code or something.

“I’m not sure.” He said shrugging.

“You’re lying!” She said much louder Gamzee was anticipating.

“I’m not!”

“Oh you so are!” She said pointing at him.

“Oh Pyrope is calling you out.” I said shoving a cupcake in my mouth.

“I don’t know his problem, he just needs time to cool off.” Gamzee said. He sounded pretty serious. What was this girls problem.

“How can you just continue to lie to my face!” Terezi said.

“Hey, don’t get all hysterical over here.” I said with a mouth full of cupcake. “WOMEN”

“Oh shut up! I hate you blatant sexism, it’s insulting! I don’t know how your girlfriend Pexies deals with it!”

“Peixes?” I said dropping my cupcake.

“Are you okay bro?” Gamzee asked as cupcake poured out of my mouth.

“PEIXES.” I yelled. How did you not realize it faster.. The baking products, the mansion, the fish puns.. It’s never been so clear. I have been sleeping with my step-sister. “CALLIOPE!” 

 

You have just witnessed one of the shittiest twist unwind in front of you.

 

You only have a few minutes left.

 

Who will you be?

 

Be => Lamp

THE MOST OBVIOUS CHOICE!

You be this miserable appliance once more. You have been taking away from Eridan three minutes ago.

You know what, you feel like being Nepeta, or you would if you were real. WHICH YOU ARE NOT.

 

The lamp lived happily after with the side table. There love will transcend time, and space. Nothing can separate this loving pair. They are united by forever love. What is forever love? Only the best kind of love.

 

Alright you’ll be Nepeta now.

 

Be => Nepeta Leijon

 

Your have failed your mission. There is no one kissable for miles. It's only five more minutes before the ball is going to drop, you might as well grab a few shots for you and Equius. He has always been there for you, You know that if anyone can making you feel better about your non existent love life it is him. You are both very furrever alone, but you always have each other. That’s all you have ever ask for.

 

Nepeta has learned her first lesson in love: Never love at all. Stick with your friends, they are all you n33d!

 

What you thought Equius and Nepeta would kiss? Are you insane! 

 

That killed some time, but you have 3 minutes. The clock is making you nervous. I know this because If you weren't the plot wouldn't advance at all. 

 

Be the last important grumpy character?

 

Be => KARKAT VANTAS

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently alone, You wonder if you should go find Terezi, but you aren’t sure anymore. You know you will just hurt her, like you do with everyone else in your life. Next year is just going to be the same as this one. Miserable.

“Karbro can we talk?” Asked the voice you have been missing for two days straight. The voice that can stitch up any hurt inside your body. The voice that lulls you to bed just to haunt your dreams. The voice you are madly in love with. The voice that is asking if you want to talk. The voice you have to ignore.

“Go away.”

“I can’t.” He said making you look up. “I’m not good at talking, or really motherfucking anything, but I know that we have to talk right now.”

I don’t question him at this point, I follow him into the nearest closet, wondering

“Look Gamzee I’m really sor-”

“No, I don’t want you to all up and apologize to me, your the one that deserves the apology. I know you like Terezi a lot, and I don’t want to get in the way of it. If you say back off, I’ll back off.”

“Damn it Gamzee I don’t want you to go anywhere. I want you to be with me.”

“I love you Karkat.” Gamzee said, it was like silk to your ears. Everything was moving in slow motion. The counting outside the door was dropping numbers fast, but who cares? You are with the only person that you have ever really needed. I kissed Gamzee before the number four and barely heard the number two on how much passion was being exposed in this tiny closet. The kiss was sweet, soft, warm, amazing, perfect. The kiss was proof that I could finally let Terezi go, and have Gamzee, and Gamzee have me.

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn’t hear the door up, and the smell of people who might have alcohol poisoning. It was only when I heard the gasps of a small crowd looking at us, except for the few Kanaya shaking their head at me.

“Karkat you picked the wrong time to decide to come out of the closet.” Dave said.

This is it.

Your life is over.

“What’s going on! Why is everyone so quiet?” Terezi asked the crowd. The crowd turned their attention to her. Aradia went to her ear and filled her in. Her face read betrayal. Nothing more. I never thought you would be the one to hurt her, I always thought she would be the one to kill and bury my heart. The crowd turned their attention to me now, with angry looks of ‘Alright half of you can hold him down, the other half beat the shit out of him.’

I closed the door quickly and locked in from the inside. Gamzee held on to me as people banged on the door.

I hate my life.

Gamzee held on to me tighter.

I love my life.

The door sounded like it was going to break any moment.

I hate my life.

"Oh my god all these cupcakes are made by Betty Crocker!" John yells.

"Settle down, John." Vriska requests like she is dealing with a child's

"NO THAT EVIL BATTERWITCH WON'T GET MY SOUL." John yells. I wonder what the fuck his problem is, but I concluded he's either more mentally unstable then I first through, or trying to buy me a distraction.

That beautiful bastard.

John is the greatest friend you know.

This night has gotten weird fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a short break to catch up on chapters and enjoy my birthday (Yay! Sweet 15!) , and stuff. ^^  
> I'm thinking it will be around a couple weeks, no later!  
> I love ya all. Thank you so much for reading this far, you have been a great set of people to write for.  
> This fanfiction has 10-20 more chapters to go.. and then the ultimate surprise! Something I hope you will all enjoy.  
> This is Stella Webbs, sign off. (Briefly)


	11. I'm No Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. It feels good to post again. I'm so sorry this took more then two weeks. School has kept me busy now that I'm failing math. (It's cool I'll find a way to pass it.)
> 
> I've also been making MEP parts because I'm a nerd. O:B
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

Be => John Egbert

You are now John Egbert helping Karkat, one of you good friends escape. You gave Dave your keys before you had your episode. Which as suspected made everyone turn their attention to you. Once Dave got Karkat and Gamzee out of the mansion, you made your escape as soon as people thought you were okay, which Vriska helped with mostly. 

“John, we shouldn’t be talking to Karkat after what he did.” Vriska said wrapping her arms around my waist to stop me from walking.

“Vriska I know you are close with Terezi, but Karkat is my friend.” I said stopping to look her in her beautiful dark blue eyes. Even when she was mad she looked so amazing.

“Why do you help people when they don’t deserve it?” Vriska asked me quietly. 

“Everybody deserves help.” I told her. She didn’t say anything to that instead she continued to walk until we met up with everyone else. 

“Where's Jade?” Dave asked me and Vriska. 

“She’s with Rose and Kanaya, the only ladies I would trust with my pregnant sister.” I said looking over to Karkat and Gamzee.

“We’re sorry.” Gamzee said as Karkat for the first time in his life, had nothing to say. 

“You're sorry?” Vriska asked sarcastically. “You are so unbelievable! How could you do this Terezi you asshole!”

“Vriska calm down I don’t think they meant for any of this to happen.” I said grabbing her hand. 

“We should get out of here I see people coming outside.” Dave said. We all looked over to see people looking for us, some tripping over each other. Dave hopped in the back letting Gamzee and Karkat hold each other and exchange few words while me an Vriska sat in the front. 

“Okay, so I just called Jade and she said she is going to meet up with us at Dave’s.” John said. 

“Why Daves?” Vriska asked. 

“It’s way too late to take everyone to our dorms. Gamzee and Karkat’s place is out of the way. Plus Dave’s place is much larger.” I said.

“Yeah and bro is chill with a sleepover.” Dave said. 

“Is Kanaya going to be there?” Karkat asked holding on to Gamzee tighter. 

“Well yeah, I made Rose promised she wouldn’t let Jade drive in her condition even if she had a car.” I said looking at them briefly in the mirror. 

“You act like she just had brain surgery.” Dave mumbled. 

“She’s pregnant with your wonderful baby Dave!" I said a little irritated. 

"Okay." Was all he said in response. You know it wasn't the time to bring up your previous conversation. You're going to have to let it go for now and just let it die. Your inner thought was interrupted but the sound of Vriska's phone going off. Without hesitation she pulled it out of her pocket to check who it was. She looked at me and sighed.

"It's Terezi can I answer it?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said with a weary smile. She nodded and answered.

"Hey Terezi." She said looking over at Karkat through her mirror and smirked. "Yeah idk. I'm with John and Dave right now, they decided things were getting too crazy for   
Jade to be there." I could hear Terezi mumble something on the other line for a slight second. "Nah I'm not sure where he is."

"It's okay we don't have to lie to her." Karkat said his voice cracking as he pushed away from Gamzee. 

"Well thanks for making me look like a liar Karkat." Vriska hissed turning her attention back to the phone. "Oh please just shut up, just talk to this asshole okay." Vriska said handing the phone to Karkat.

"Hey." He said as we pulled into Dave's street. 

"Just park there." Dave whispered pointing to the only parking meter open. 

"Does anyone have spare change?" I asked around. 

"I got it covered." Dave said waving it off. Just go inside. 

We all went in as Dave requested. Except for Karkat and Gamzee who stayed outside to settle out everything he did wrong tonight, 

"Do you think Dave has any food here?" Vriska asked me as we walked into his unlocked apartment.

"Not sure haven't been here in awhile." I said looking around at all that has changed. The hole in the wall that you and Dave accidentally made when he was trying to teach you how to fight, was filled in. The carpet stain from when you split soda all over his carpet before prom was all but faded. Everything to the furniture was completely different. Though the change this place brought back tons of adolescent fun and excitement. Like right over there you had your first kiss at one of the famous Strider parties (not to be confused with an psycho Pyrope party.) and over there is where you first met Karkat when Dave dragged him over here with the promise of Romcoms which you and him shared a slight interest for. 

"Hello?" Vriska said waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head a little. 

"I'm sorry Vris, just reminiscing." I said turning to her. "This place is sort of my childhood."

"Oh.." She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she wrapped her arms around me. 

"Kinda."

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm tired." She yawned and snuggled into my neck. 

"Want to lay down on the couch for a bit? Dave won't mind." I said as she held me tighter.

"No, you know Dave doesn't like me. Terezi already informed him about how awful I am" Vriska said.

"Vriska you aren't awful." I said pushing her hair out of her face and wrapping my arms around her. 

"Mmphhe" 

"I can't understand a word you're saying." I asked patting her back. She looked up at me, as I shot her a soft smile. "Dave can't hate you, me and him are bros. He's also dating my sister so I always have that over his head" 

"I don't know.." She said looking at the ground.

"I don't even care if he hates you, because I like you." I said making her smile appear again, but loosened up when Karkat and Gamzee walked through the door.

"Hey Vriska I have you phone." Karkat said quietly, handing it back to her. 

"You didn't upset her did you? If you hurt her again, I won't hesitate to kill you myself."

"Whoa don't kill anything in the apartment." Dave said shutting the door behind him. "Blood on anything is hard to explain to Jade." 

"We talked about it like mature adults and figured out what was going on." Karkat said. "Shes also probably going to kill me herself."

"I guess you learned a lesson today?" I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah to never let two psychotic people try to court you at the same time." Karkat said, sounding like his old self. Then he looked at Gamzee with a no offense look. Gamzee didn't really seem to be paying attention he just nodded and went over to talk to Dave who was in the kitchen looking through a poptart box.

"I'm not sure-" Karkat began as a knock interrupted him. 

"I'll get it." I told them, opening the door to my glowing sister and two close friends. 

"Karkat why do you have to be so stupid!" Jade said in a more joking manner then any. 

"Yeah you're so stupid." Rose slurred. 

"Quite unintelligent. Hadn't our mother taught you anything?" 

"Oh please." Karkat scoffed.

"Terezi is really great what the hell." Rose said pushing her way through John.

"She's much better than Gamzee, I have to agree." Kanaya said.

"Sh! Can you shut the fuck up he's right in the other room!" Karkat said making a scene. "I get it he's not perfect, but I'm in love with him and I know I fucked up with Terezi, but it would be nice to get some sort of support here. You guys are my friends and Egbert is the only one not throwing how much of selfish fucking asshole I have been these past hours. Thanks everyone but I think I've had enough!" Karkat said stomping to the kitchen to get Gamzee. 

“Karkat wait!” Kanaya said walking after him. 

“Too late.” He replied back.

“Why does everyone have to be so dramatic!” Rose said stumbling over to nug me. 

“Leave me alone!” Karkat screamed in the kitchen.

“This is getting good!” Vriska said peeking her head into the doorway. 

“Vriska I don’t think you... “ I began to say. 

“Shhhhhhhh” Vriska hissed back at me.

“Just let her have some fun.” Rose said flopped on the couch and threw her head back in a drunken giggle. 

“Rose..” I said under my breath as I grabbed a blanket for her and joined her on the couch. 

“John do you remember how FUN highschool was?” Rose asked wrapping herself in the blanket. 

“I thought you hated highschool?” I asked her with a laugh. 

“No, not all of it. (HIC!!) I liked the books, the parties, Kanaya, and all of you guys.” Rose said. 

“It was fun while it lasted.” I said. Talking to Rose drunk was much more easier than facing her sober. The whole night was like a blast from the past. It’s not the first time Karkat has embarrassed himself and Kanaya had to chase after him to calm down the situation. I always thought it was cool how they had each others backs. They weren’t even blood related and they were a brother, sister duo then me and Jade. Maybe even Rose and Dave who practically went through everything together. They were not only perfect they pretty much owned at it. Even if it was obvious to them that they didn’t know how strong their relationship together was. Though tonight it was thrown off. 

“Hey John.” Rose said with a giggle. 

“What’s up?” I asked her laughing to.

“No I mean ‘Hey John'.” She said winking at me with her drunken expression taped on.

"Oh... hey.." I said as she got closer to me.

"Hey." She said again leaning in.

"Rose what are you?.." I asked as she got closer to my face.

"Nothing." She replied. The heat of her words slightly glossing my lips.

"Rose stop you can't do this." I said pushing her back before she got any closer to me. "Your getting married, you're DRUNK, and even if you weren't any if those things you're not even straight!" 

"Soo" She said crossing her arms in a sassy way. 

"Rose you have a drinking problem!" I spit out before she could say another word. Karkat came stopping back dragging Gamzee along in his hand. Dave, Jade, and Kanaya followed after him as he tried to fight them off. 

"I don't care!" Karkat screamed at them. "I'm not concerned about the weather, me and Gamzee are grown ass men. As long as I'm away from all of you, I don't care if it's in the negatives! it's better than hearing your hypocritical lecture." He spat at them.

"Karkat you aren't thinking rationally, we should sit down and talk about this. Gamzee can even join!" Kanaya said getting reaching her hand out, to sit him down. Instead he fliched away from her. 

"Excuse me? Are you giving me permission to have my BOYFRIEND in a conversation about him?" 

"Boyfriend?" Gamzee mumble. 

"This is stupid Karkat just chill." Dave said getting a nod from Jade.

"Oh and the cool guy speaks. Mind your own business Strider! You have your own problems stay out of mine."

"Karkat don't do this." I said shaking my head. He reached for the door hesitantly pausing, as Gamzee mumbled something to Karkat. He looked at me for what felt like a long time. He broke eye contact and stared at the floor. 

"Sorry John." He said openings he door and slamming it. You can tell Dave was started to get pissed about the noise. In a cool guy way of course. Kanaya was about the run after Kakart when a taller Strider emerged from the doorway with his anime shades glued to his face and a robe loosely tied around him. 

"Yo you kids need to settle down Jake needs his beauty sleep. You think a princess like him just wakes up like that? He isn't Beyonce."

Dave gave a slight nod. Everyone acted like this what was happening was normal. I looked at him shocked.

Dirk gay?  
Like really gay?   
Huh. 

"What?" Dirk asked me. Suddenly there was another shadow coming down the hallway. That you could only guess was Jake wearing something similar to what Dirk was wearing. minus the shades. He wrapped his arms around Bro and yawned. 

"Just come to bed Dirk, I need to look at houses tomorrow." 

"Yeah okay I think I scared them enough." Dirk said looking back at Dave for a second. "I want some quiet in this place, these neighbors are ridiculous. If I get a complaint you better sharpen your sword."

"Ugh guys." Jade said under her breath. 

"Alright hotshot." Jake said walking back to the room, with Dirk quickly following. 

As soon as he left I turned my gaze to Dave. 

"What?" He asked looking over at Vriska who shrugged her shoulders. 

Be => KARKAT VANTAS

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate yourself. You're pretty sure no one has hated anything the way you hate yourself. Not only have you hurt your sister who loves you more than any living being, you also yelled at the only people who can stand you, and destroyed your chances of getting home anytime soon. Your aware it's not safe to be out this late even if you are dragging an unstable muscle machine with you. 

I look up at Gamzee and sigh. He told me not to do this, but I let my pride fuel my rage. I knew Gamzee had people that could pick us up in five minutes, but I could trust them. Not with me or with Gamzee. I shiver a little, which Gamzee picks up right away. I ignore is worried eyes and pull out my phone to ask a favor from the last person I would want to call in a favor from. 

Kankri Vantas.

The phone rings for what feels like an eternity before you hear the preaching voice of your blood brother. "Hello, who is this?"

"Karkat, you least favorite sibling." I said rolling my eyes. 

"Oh have I missed that negative attitude! Don't be silly Porrim is my least favorite. I do not care how well she makes her sweaters. She has really perfected her skill! Oh I'm getting off topic. In honesty you are my favorite. Kanaya is definitely second. Oh she is so mature now! Her fiancé is so elegant. She really does bring out the best in Kanaya. I'm so glad she's happy. Her happiness is my happiness.Oh and yours too Karkat! Nothing makes me happier to see you two happy. Oh gosh it’s been so long! How are you? Whats the-" 

"Kankri shut up. If you really care about my happiness you will stop talking." I snapped.

"Sorry I guess I missed you, you never call anymore." There was a pause at the other end for a moment. "Are you okay you seem strained." 

"No.. Yes.. Kankri I fucked up can you come get me?" 

"Karkat! Language! What would mother say if she heard that."

"Why is everyone asking me that! I have know idea let me just bring her back from the dead to find out." You pause. Why did you say that aloud?

"Text me where you are. I'm coming to get you right now." Kankri said hanging up the phone. I shoved my phone back in my pocket after typing the coordinates, and held my breath trying to fight back any tears that would dare to cross my face. 

Gamzee leaned down to my level and and kissed my forehead.

"I'm here." Gamzee said calmly.

"I'm sorry." I told him. 

"Don't be." He said smiling. "Boyfriends do this kind of thing for each other right?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. I knew I had to, but hell. Are we actually going out now?

"I love you." Gamzee told me for the second time this day. Somehow he made it sound sweeter than last time. Less rushed and panicked. With reason to, we were finally all alone since that damn party. I decided I didn't like parties anymore. 

"I love you too." I said holding his neck loosely as he kneeled down to kiss me.


	12. Who You Really Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I begin to apologize that this is sorta late? Yesterday I just officially joined my fire company and my dad had to show me where all the stuff is on the truck like 7 times. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

Be => Past Kankri Vantas

You are now Kankri Vantas in the past. You just nearly escaped your harasser, Kurloz Makara. He is a silent kid, possibly even a mute. He's never talked to you once, leaving the bullying much more physical than verbal. It wasn't always too bad, the only thing you couldn't stand was when he would take thing from your bookbag or smack your papers on the ground. He only beats you up when he needs money, which can be quite often, He tends to not leave marks or any evidence, which leads you to the conclusion he's smarter than some people take him for. 

I walked down the street to my house. If I didn't get home soon my allergies would start acting up. Spring wasn't my favorite season. If I had to choose a season it would be fall, where everything is calm and less.. 

Wait is that Kurloz leaning on the gate of my house? 

That's how I got away today. Ugh! He sees me. Just play it cool and walk to the gate, if he tries anything I can just call over to my Mother. She isn't the kind of women for violence unless it's necessary. I can’t believe he would come to my own house to do this.

"Hello Kurloz, I see you found my house. If you would please remove yourself from the gate it would be appreciated." I asked him confidently. He rolled his eyes and shoved a paper in my hand. 

"What's this..?" I asked skimming over the first sentence. He signed me something I didn't understand so I just continued reading. You have to confirm this. There's no way this is real. 

"You're asking me to put my family in danger so you don't get in trouble with your friends?" I asked him in a serious tone.

He signed me again, but quickly stopped when he realized I didn't understand. He grabbed the paper from my hands and wrote on the brickwall hastily. 

"Look I don't care if Meulin dumped you. You're not good company, and I would like you to leave immediately." 

He tried to sign again, but threw his hands down in frustration. Grabbed the paper and began writing.

It went on for 10 minutes of us going back and forth. When finally my allergies caught up with me. He promised me not to take my money anymore. I thought it wouldn’t be so bad, as long as he keeps his promises. I tell him he can stay if he teaches me how to sign. He agrees to the terms. 

"First, you have to whip off the paint, maybe zip up the hoodie and cover up that shirt.. Also flatten the hair." I said trying to make him presentable. He relents and let's me change his appearance. It only took a couple minutes for him to look like and actually deceit human being. Kind of cute really. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my house, hoping whoever was after him would suspect him being here. 

"Mother! I would like you to meet my friend Kurloz."

"What an interesting name.. Hello Kurloz my name is Ms. Maryam but please call me Maria." My mom said dropping her knitting to greet my friend. He nodded in response and outstretched his hand. She took it and giggled cheerfully. 

"I promised Kurloz he can room with me, he's got nowhere else to go." 

"Oh course no questions asked, you stay as long as you need sweetie." She said.

He signed something, leaving her a bit confused but she understood the gesture slightly. I guess it was probably thank you or a positive gesture of sorts she picked up in her travels.

"Show him up to your room Kankri." My mother said returning to her knitting. I sighed and walked up the stairs with Makara close behind. Suddenly Karkat was running up to me in the hall, hugging my leg. 

"Your home!" He squealed with his 7 year old voice making Kanaya come out of there shared room to greet me with a similar hug on the opposite leg. 

"Hey guys." I said patting their heads, hoping they would let go. 

When they finally detracted themselves Karkat looked up at the unfamiliar figure behind me along with Kanaya with identical looks of confusion. 

"Who's that?" Karkat said using my legs as a shield. 

"This is Kurloz Markara. He is a minor inconvenience. You shouldn't pay no mind to him, he will be gone as soon as I can get him out." 

"Makara?" Karkat said shaking his head. "Like Gamzee Makara?" 

"That is his younger brother." I said looking back at Kurloz who was no longer paying attention to the conversation. 

"What does inconvenience mean?" Kanaya finally asked.

"It means as much as I don't want him here, I'm going to do the right thing." I mumble mainly to myself as the children run back to there room happily. I open the door to my room and show Kurloz around, debating guidelines. 

"This is my work space, you do not touch anything on here, or deals off. Same goes for my closet. If I catch you stealing I will get Porim on you. The bed is mine, you can sleep on the futon." I said in a long huff. "If you want to touch anything else you must ask permission." 

Kurloz more annoyed than anything just agreed to the terms and made himself comfortable on the foton messing up his hair. I decided I would finish my homework like I would normally do when I don't have friends over. Today I'm just too tired to complete it. Maybe I could take a nap first. I stopped mind babbling to Kurloz tapping my shoulder. 

"What is it?" I asked calmly. He handed me a note asking if he could touch the bathroom. I giggled internally to myself. "Go for it, it that door right there."

He gives me a thumbs up with a bit of attitude, if that was even possible. I laugh when he's away from earshot. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I guess I miss judge him, although it hard not to when he's been pushing me around since I was a freshman. I wonder why he came to me out of everyone, sure it would be totally unexpected for anyone trying to find him. I always got the feeling he hated more about me then my face or words. 

Slowly the knob turned so I shot back to doing my homework concentrating heavily. I heard him move around and as he got closer suddenly my fist flew into his face. I must have actually hurt him because he groaned in pain holding her nose. I started beating myself up for it immediately. I never thought my reflects were this great or maybe the fact he was in my house was making me on edge. Now I know I was going to die.

"What the motherfuck!" He spat out. I was too stunned to say anything. Did he really just talk? No, it was my imagination. Strictly that. "Have you gone fucking stupid, holy Messiahs. I could kill you."

No it wasn't. I really wish they were. You flinch but soon realize he retreated to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

"You can talk?"

"Fuck you, you didn't hear a word." Kurloz said whipping me off.

"I heard words." I said confidently. 

"You're psycho Vantas." He said trying to fix up his nose. 

"Look you're doing it wrong." I said sitting next to him on the futon. He slapped me straight across the face as soon as I came near him, sending me on the ground with ease. 

"Stay away from me." He scowled.

"I know I hurt you and I'm very sorry for that, my mind wasn't thinking before I did it. I'm just trying to help now, and I know I deserved that slapped but it really hurt, and I would like you to refrain from hitting me as was the deal we made." I calmly said to him rubbing my cheek, trying not to provoke him. We didn't say anything, which I took as an okay to come closer again. I sat down next to him and helped him fix up the nose I damaged. 

"I'm out of money." He sighed. His voice scared me a bit. Something about it made him sound much more intimidating. "My father left my mother around seven years ago, when he found out his last wife was having Gamzee. He left her nothing. and in return, his new wife left him nothing. Just nothing." 

I nodded listen to the story. I knew there was something to this guy more than his obvious appearance. 

"She blamed me, and threw me out about a year ago. I've been making it well until Meulin found out about my business, she left. I can't make it without her. She had half the income and my heart." He said wincing as I finished cleaning his no longer bloody nose. 

"Sounds romantic." I said not bothering to add that Meulin has been all over you, trying to take a break from the badboy lifestyle for sometime now. 

"Yeah I motherfuckin guess." 

"Hush with that kind of language, I don't want Karkat to pick it up." I said covering his mouth. It was obviously not my best move because he lick it. "Aahhg!" 

"I shouldn't be talking anyways." He said crossing his arms. 

"Oh please don't tell me you are going back to signing. I thought you really couldn't speak." I groaned as he started to sign me something again. He laughed to himself and grabbed my hand pointing them to match his just a second ago. 

"This means I." He said letting go for me to form it on my own. It was easy, and he nodded. He held my hand again forming a new word. "This one means can." He picked my hand up one last time to form the next mystery word. "This is speak.." He let go of me to so I could put the sequence together. 

"Perfect." He said sounding confused.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's just I didn't pick it up that fast. It took me awhile to learn it for Meulin." He said laying back on the futon.

"Me and you are totally different people." I said smile at him.

"You're telling me." He said shaking his head. "Your less annoying than I thought you would (motherfucking) be."

"Yeah I guess you're more tolerable when you're not punching me." I said crossing my arms.

"I get that a lot." Kurloz replied with a smirk. 

Be => Present Kankri Vantas

You name isn't Kankri Vantas, its Kankri Ampora. No one calls you Vantas anymore except some of your older high school students. You pull up to the place your brother said he be, and fair enough he was there, standing with a taller male figure, you would say was a horrible clash of punk gone jaggalo. You faintly recall seeing him before. Maybe knowing him? You aren't sure. The darkness worked restlessly to hide his identity. 

I pull up and Karkat jumps in not a moment later. His teeth chattering as he snuggled up by the car heater as the other man opened the other door and hopped in. 

"You didn't say anything about a friend." I said trying to get a good look at him before I pulled out. 

"Oh sorry." He mumbled under his breath. "You met him before, it's Gamzee Makara."

"The .. younger Makara?" I said giving him a emotionless glance. 

"Yeah my roommate. Not the drug smuggling phycopat-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I said about to slam on the brakes. Karkat looked at me shocked. "I will not tolerate slander in my own car." I said calmly after a few minutes of silence, I continued to drive. Covering up the real reasons for losing my ‘cool’ like that. Kurloz is one of my closes friends, partners in his drug haul. You get a complete large interest in it, which you aren't proud of. 

"Shit your my bros friend. The one who talks too much?" Gamzee said from the back.

"Right.." I responded hoping he wouldn't add anything else. He didn't probably due to the fact he was most likely oblivious to my identity. I changed the subject quickly. "I didn't know you roomed with Gamzee."

"Oh I didn't tell you?" He asked looking back at him. 

"Nope." I said.

"Well, I'm also dating him." He said still looking at the younger Makara. You can actually hear the smile as he said the words and then the inapropriate noise of lips smacking. I shuddered at the thought of my brother starting any sort of relationship with a Makara. I knew all about what Gamzee did and has done on the streets, and I didn't want my brother exposed to the lifestyle. It wasn't anything desirable. 

"Congratulations. Everyone should put there seatbelt on." I pushed, I heard a groan from Gamzee before they both complied. “Karkat you should really stay over at my house for the night. Cronus would love to see you, and it is the holidays.” 

“We’re already halfway to my apartment.” Karkat protested. 

“Well maybe we can just drop off Gamzee and you could spend some time with me!” I said trying to make it sound better than it was. 

“I don’t think I should leave Gamzee alone.. ” Karkat said declining my offer hastily. 

“Gamzee is capable of taking care of himself. Right Mr. Makara?” I said as excited as I possibly can. 

“Uh, Yeah. Karkat you should really hang with your brother hes a pretty chill motherfucker. At least from what I heard. We always have our phones.” Gamzee assured him, making Karkat relax a little. It was something to witness, you never seen someone calm Karkat down like that. 

“Are you sure Gamzee can’t come with?” He asked me again. 

“I mean I guess..”

“Oh thanks man you’re so chill.” Gamzee quickly added before I could say anything else. I internally sighed to myself. 

“So how is school Karkat?” I asked pushing through the conversation. 

“Oh.. Uh, Kankri I dropped out.” Karkat mumbled. 

“What! Karkat, I saved that money to insure you wouldn’t be ignorant.. and ugh!” I spat out before I could catch myself. “I should have gotten regular updates from the school.. I just can’t believe this! That money isn’t refundable, especially not now!” 

“Kankri.. I’m sorry I just wasn’t making the fucking grades.” Karkat glared at me. I breathed for a couple of moments trying not to break a sigh.

"You're right that action was totally justifiable, I'm sorry I snapped," I said trying to relax.

"I'll pay you back, we can go to the bank tomorrow." Karkat suggested, genuinely sorry. It was a nice change of pace to here him have remorse for his actions.

"No, that money was for you. I don't need it. At least you attempted, and maybe in the future you could go to a business school of sorts."

"I keep telling him he has to do something, he's a lot smarter then he makes himself out to be." Gamzee cheered, making Karkat blush and pull his sweater of his face. Karkat was acting extremely strange. It was so out of character, I will have to ask him later about it.

"I agree." I simply responded to Gamzee, who was grinning like he had the world. It's times like these that make me really wonder what is going on in his mind half the time.

“Did you move or something?” Karkat asked as I drove further out of the city. 

“Yeah not that far out obviously, but Cronus needed a bigger house for.. Well you’ll see.” I answered pulling into my driveway. My house was larger, much more luxurious than the last house I was living in. I parted my car and lead my brother and his ‘lover’ in my house. I clapped turning the lights on to the hallways before locking the door. 

“Cronus I’m back!” I said waiting for his head to peak out from his study down the hall. We finally emerged, his hair messed up still wearing the clothes he had on the day before which consisted of jeans and his white shirt barely tucked in. Despite this he still looked amazing. We didn't really celebrate the New Years, we were both middle aged adults with jobs, there wasn't really anything to do. Cronus knew I didn't like to party and he wasn’t the type of guy to leave one alone. 

“Oh hey babe, this must be Karkat and..” He paused trying to search for a name. 

“Kurloz’s brother, Gamzee.” I reminded him, knowing they met before. 

“Oh right a Makara.” He paused again holding back his obvious jealousy. He knows that Kurloz and I hang out a lot and honestly I don’t blame him for being a little insecure about it. I'd probably be sympathetic if Kurloz wasn’t as straight as a man with a wife could get. 

"Cronus.. let's not be rude it's pretty late, but you should probably give them the tour." 

"What why me? I'm kinda busy!" He said motioning toward his study. 

“Right.. Maybe we can tour tomorrow and you can show them why we had to move to this place.” I said crossing my arms. 

“Alright chief.” He said looking back at Karkat. “Man he looks just like you.” 

“I don’t look anything like him!” Karkat pouted.

“You even pout like him whe-” I grabbed Cronus’s mouth quickly to block his embarrassing word volmet. 

“Cronus the study!” I laughed nervously letting go of his mouth, 

“Yeah, yeah. Follow me." He said putting his arm around me and leading the way.

"Cronus paints for a living." I said showing his latest work. 

"Whoa this is sweet. I used to paint to." Gamzee added lazily looking around the huge room full of tool you could never remember the name of. 

"You do." Cronus automatically challenged. "Let's see what you can do, I have all the latest technology.

"Sure bro." Gamzee said looking around at all the stuff.

"I guess I'll meet you in a bit." Karkat said as I dragged him to the kitchen area. "What's your deal today?"

"There's a lot you don't know." I said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Karkat asked.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me explain Kankri's actions: 
> 
> Past Kankri was all sweet and kind, but now that he teamed up with Kurloz he freaks out on people and can't control his emotions, which is something he always tries to correct.


	13. Collar Full

Be => Aradia Megido

You are now Aradia Megido. You decided today would be a great day to start looking at dresses and.. 

"I'm sorry Aradia, but I promised Kanaya I would make sure my dress was fitted correctly." 

Okay, so you thought it would be a great day. 

"Terezi you are my closest friend. You can't be bailing on me!" I argued. You finally had all your bridesmaids picked out, some girls from work and some of your friends agreed, but they weren't really as close to you as Pyrope.

"Sorry I made plans.. Wait maybe you can come with! Kanaya won't mind, it will be fun hanging out with the both of you!" She sort of asked. 

"I guess if she's just fitting for bridesmaid dresses." I pondered on the idea of hanging out with another bride. Well actually two other brides if I was being technical here. I don't really know what I thought of Kanaya. She seemed nice, and her fiancé was charming to say the least. "Alright fine it's decided, I'll meet you there." 

"Great! We are going to be at Pro brital" She informed me. 

"Isn't that place a bit expensive?" I asked.

"Well, Kanaya and Rose aren't exactly poor. Rose just published another huge hot seller."

"Right, she's the writer. What's her book called again? I'm dying to know what it's about." I casually said as I grabbed my purse and retreated down the hotel lobby. 

"It's--- hold on Aradia I got to go, Vriska and Kanaya look like there going to rip each other apart! I'll call you later!" She said hanging up the phone. Your glad she got her enthusiasm back, it only look her three days to bounce back to her old self. (Or at least act like her old self)

I hopped in the car and drove out. When I finally got there I could tell I wasn't going to be able to afford anything in this place. The outside was a bright gold, but at the same time didn't look too tacky. Terezi was outside with Vriska waiting for me. 

"Hey guys!" I said as I approach them. 

"Thank god you're here." Vriska practically sang. "Kanaya wants to kill me, and I want to kill Terezi." 

"What did I do?" She asked crossing her arms. 

"She keeps winging about Karkat! Karkat this, Karkat that. He’s nasty!" She said drawing out each insult.

"He's not nasty! He's just..." She defends.

"Unavailable, bad for you, and a jerk for not sticking with you over his roommate." I jumped in before she can say anything. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Maybe he's just confused! Gamzee has a way of getting into people's heads." She continues to defend while Vriska isn't have any of it.

"Terezi, he's gay! Can anyone spell gay?" She cheers sarcastically. "Should I give you the definition to?"

"You're not making me feel any better." Terezi said turning away from us, as if she had a clue where she was going. That's when it started to snow lightly, me and Vriska grabbed both of Terezi's arms and lead the way into the shop before she got to cold.

"Ugh, it's like this place gets snobbier everytime I enter." Vriska said motioning she was going to be sick.

"I think it's lovely!" I said looking around for Kanaya. "By the way, why are you and Kanaya fighting?" 

"She keeps trying to tell me I'd look stunning in some puffy ass dresses. Feferi is all about that, and Terezi is blind so like she cares." 

"It's comfortable." Terezi say quietly.

"Nepeta is up for anything, and Porrim is just as bad as Kanaya." Vriska went on. "She treats me to much like a child, I just-" 

"Aradia?" A guy asks.

"Uh.." I respond. He's the guy at the party Vriska was all over. Did he know my name because of her? 

"I'm Tavros." He said excitedly. "Tavros Nitram! Remember?" 

Suddenly you do remember and you bend down a bit to give him a proper high five. "Oh yeah. Team Charge!" 

"Oh you're back Vriska?" Kanaya said raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrow. Her poise was almost as intimidating as her fiancés. You could tell they were both fully aware of this. 

"Rose I'm pregnant. It's not going to fit!" You can hear a girl say to the bride to be. The bride simply shook her head at the door.

"Yeah get over yourself and stop being so smug." Vriska said to Kanaya under her breath and pulled me over to introduce me to people. Her voice turning sweet. "This is John my boyfriend." 

"Nice to meet you!" John said taking my hand. 

"Your with her?" I asked shocked.

"Aren't I lucky? She's perfect." He said looking in her eyes. 

"I'm the lucky one." She blushes as he leans down a bit to kiss her cheek. 

"Well it’s nice to meet you." I awkwardly say.

"I'm Nepeta." A short blonde said waving.

"Oh and I'm Feferi. You were at my party.. Before it was ruined!" She said yelling over at a dressing room. 

"Oh shut up!" You here Karkat faintly say in the distance. "It sucked anyways!" 

Feferi pouts and stares at her phone with a sad expression. 

"Karkat you're upsetting your friend. Haven't we talked about how much you can hurt others feelings." The guy continues to lecture through the door. 

"That's Kankri, Karkat and Kanaya's brother. Watch this." Vriska whispers. "Kankri! It's so rude of you not to introduce yourself to my friend! She really wanted to meet you, and now you're offending her? What's wrong with you!"

Kankri stops yelling at the door, and you swear you hear Karkat laughing. "Oh my apologies! I can really be insensitive sometimes. My name is Kankri Vantas, is there anyway I could make up from my mistake?" He asks shaking my hand.

"No it's fine." I said shooting him a polite smile.

"I'm so very sorry." He says almost worried. 

"Kanny calm down." A women says softly patting his back. "You're going to scare her." 

"I would appreciate if you could keep your hands to yourself and mind my personal boundaries." Kankri said turning from sweet to scary. "And my name is Kankri." 

"Whatever you say Kranky." She chuckled. "My name is Porrim dear." 

"Oh hello nice to meet you." I said getting a handful of a powerful handshake. Porrim was far from the average lady. She was very tall and slim. Long straight hair that hung by her shoulderblades with tons of layers. She looked like a dream. .

"I hope my family doesn't scare you to much they’re a bit crazy." She chuckled. 

"Yes we are quite insane." Kanaya interrupted.

"No it's fine. It's a nice break from my family." I sighed. It was nice to hear sibling fight, compared to my life home alone with just my mother, but thinking about family makes me miss her a whole lot more. Ever since I agreed to move in with Sollux we grew apart. I'll have to talk to her soon.

"David dearest Jade is being unreasonable. Help me?" Rose said walking up to everyone. 

"Yeah, okay." Dave said walking back. 

"What's her deal now?" Kanaya asked Rose quietly.

"She's hysterical about everything." Rose says. "I hope I'm not like that when I'm expecting." 

"You guys are having a baby?" I ask excitedly.

Be => Jade

Your name is Jade Harley and you're being hysterical. Reasonably hysterical of course! There's a knock at the door. 

"Jade, let me in." Dave said calm as ever. It really got on your nerves how relaxed he is about this whole situation. How easy it is to talk about how he feels about being a parent. Like it's only stressful for him. His burden. 

"Dave, go away. Please get Kanaya." I said trying hard not to cry. Gosh, why did this all have to so complicated. 

"No look Jade, Kanaya isn't your boyfriend. I am, and I want to talk to you. I know you're upset, and I know I'm making it worse but we are in this together and I just want to be there for you." Dave said with more meaning.

"Okay." I softly complied to his requests and opened the door to let him in. Closing the door behind him.

"I know this isn't the right timing, but can we just talk?" Dave asked sincerely. I sighed and looked at the floor. 

"Sure. Can you help me zipper the back to this?" 

"Sure." He said tugging the zipper as I sucked in. "What's wrong?"

"Everything Dave. This is so stressful, I can barely fit in this dress and I'm trying not to make a big deal about this because it's all for Rose." I said feeling another tug on the zipper. "I don't want to ruin everything." 

"You're not ruining everything. Kanaya and Rose love you, they don't care about this dress." He paused with a laugh. "Well maybe Kanaya does. I'm sure she loves you more though." 

"Yeah." I said exhausted. I wasn't going to argue the facts. Dave tugged the zipper a third time finally succeeding to get it up.

"See it fits." He said leaning against the wall. 

"Ugh finally." I turned around to show him the dress. "How is it?"

"It's cool." 

"Yeah Kanaya has an eye for fashion that is for sure." I stated 

"Are you okay now?" He asked coming closer for a hug.

"Yeah." I said burying my face into his chest. 

"You know I love you more then anything right?" He asked with a hint of affection in his voice. 

"Yes."

"You know I would do anything for you? 

"Of course." I answer. He leans down leveling his face with my baby bump putting his hand on it softly.

"Hey, we haven't talked yet, but I'm your dad." He looks up at me and we both laugh a little bit. "Until now I was worrying about myself, and how much change you're going to bring in our life. I just want you to know that I'm going to try to be the best dad I can be. I have to one up you're amazing mother after all. You know change isn't always bad, your uncle told me that." I can tell he planned this whole speech out. The ways he was shaking was the biggest indicator he was serious and maybe even scared.

"Dave that was beautiful." I gushed feeling some gross sobbing coming up. 

"Whoa, Jade don't cry babe." He jumped up giving me a hug. I held him tighter. You know it's the hormones, but you are just so happy you need to cry. It was all you needed to hear and hearing it felt so warm. 

"I love you so much Dave." I choked out between sobs.

"You are going to be the greatest mom in the world." He chuckled. "Just stop crying okay?"

"Okay, yeah." I said calming down a bit. 

"Let's go show how hot you are to Rose." Dave said opening the door.


	14. Clarity

Be => Tavros Nitram

"I don't know Vriska, are you sure this will work?" I was still unsure of her motives.

"Listen to me I wouldn't guide you in the wrong direction!" Vriska said acting offended.

"You pushed me down a flight of stairs once." I said.

"Key word once!" Vriska said a little too enthusiastic. "Gamzee will fall to his knees and beg you to come back." 

"Sorry for my, uh skepticism." I said quietly. Thinking over the plan is already making you nervous. You are pretty sure this is the equivalent of every cheesy romance film in paradox space. The master plan accompanied by the sudden rush of confidence that is bound to hit me any moment. Any second now.

"Tavros relax. Let's go over it one more time." Vriska said slowly. "Gamzee and Karkat are going to go on a double date with me and John." 

"Alright.." I huffed out. I hated how fast he moved on. You heard the rumors. Karkat had his mouth all over Gamzee the minute you left that hospital. It was embarrassing that you still love him. You also feel bad. If Karkat and Gamzee are really in love who is to stop something so right?

"John will unknowingly be leading Karkat off while I chat with Gamzee." Vriska smiles."I will scare him off and that's when he will run into you with Eridan." 

"I'm still confused. How did you get that guy to go out with me?" 

"He owes me a lot of favors." Vriska said patting me on the shoulder.

“This seems dirty." I said breathing out a nervous sigh. 

"Love is dirty hun. Are you living in the real world or are you still in Tavros land, where clouds paint our destinies and everything is gold?" 

"Can you just help me with my tie vris?" I said changing the subject. I didn't want to think about it. All I wanted was Gamzee back and if this all it takes then so be it. 

"Yes, but you have to get out of here John will be here soon. It's really important he doesn't see you here. Let's not ruin the plan already got it?" 

"Got it." 

"Great you look hot! Now try to have a good time with Eridan. I'm confident this will work."

"Vriska I trust you." 

"Tavvy It's gonna be okay." She said kneeling down to fix my shoes.. "You got this! Eridan is already at your door waiting he will be taking care of you." 

"Thank you. I'll see you soon enough." I said rolling to the door and exiting. When I got to my dorm I finally saw who this Eridan was and I was loving the view. He was to say the least, hot, and it was over your head why Vriska never introduced him to you before.

"Tavros?" He asked me in some adorable accent. You almost feel like you're about to blush.

"That's me." I said shyly trying to block out my inner thoughts. "You want to go inside?"

"Sure." He said letting himself in. When I rolled in he was looking around debating where to sit. 

"You can sit at my desk if you like." I said awkwardly. Instead of heading for the chair he simply hopped on the desk like one of those late night sitcoms. It was probably the hottest thing that has happened to you in awhile. 

"So, Vriska briefed me on the plan. You wanna practice kissing or something?" He asked in a teasing tone. You didn't know what to say, the offer sound really nice.. He jumps off the desk and get close to my face, it's enough to make me blush like an idiot. "She also told me to do anything I can to boost your confidence before this date." He closed the space between us in a hot kiss. It wasn't sloppy and he tasted great compared to any other kiss you ever had. It was like magic, or more like you haven't kissed anyone in a few weeks. 

"Damn, your a much better kisser than Vriska." Erdian chuckled. I laughed along with his attempts to make the situation less awkward. 

"Uh, ditto." I replied. We both spun into completely laugher when John walked out of the bathroom. 

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." He said smirking trying desperately to button his jacket right. Play it cool, he doesn't know me and Eridan are going to the same place he is going. 

"Hey John! This is Eridan Ampora. Eridan this is John Egbert." I said introducing them.

"We've met." Eridan said going over to greet John with a friendly handshake.

"How long have you known each other?" John asked us. Before I could respond Erdian had a ready response. 

"Just a year or two. Me and Tavros are best pals, just thought I would help him get over his recent breakup." He followed that by looking at his watch then walking over to grab the handles of my chair. "Will excuse us we are going to be late."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Tavros! Have fun!" Johns yelled after us. Me and Eridan made are way to his car. Gently he picked me up sitting me in the front seat, and with my guidance learned how to fold my chair which he stuffed in the back. The place Vriska picked out was fancy. You have know idea how any of you are going to pay for it, you hope Vriska carried the costs too. 

"Ready to get you dream guy back?" Eridan said putting the car in park and getting out. 

"Fuck yeah."

You both go inside and are greeted by people who are already leading you to your seats. All you could hear was hello 'mister Ampora' over and over again. You must have been making a face because he answers your suspicions for you. 

"My biological parents own this restaurant. I relentlessly tried to find then when I left the house, but all I was greeted with was 'here have some money, sorry kid.'" 

"That sounds awful." I sympathized as we sat down.

"Don't worry about, let's just have a good time." He said waving it off and handed me a menu. 

Be => Gamzee Makara 

You weren't sure about this date. Vriska scared the shit out of you, and Karkat gets so irritated around John. Karkat Insisted we go. John was set on the whole idea and to be honest you knew Karkat wanted to show you off. He can't keep his hands off of you while you're wearing a tuxedo either so tonight was going to be fun. 

"Alright let's head in and ask for the reservation. They are going to be late." Karkat angrily sighed. You nudge him gently making him look at you. 

"I love you babe." I said getting a smile out of him. He pulled on my jacket a bit lowering me to his kissing height. 

"I love you too idiot now let's go." He said going inside letting you follow. "We are here for our reserved table under Serket."

The man lead us to the table each with our name cards placed on which seat to sit in. I was across Karkat with Vriska by my side. We sat down, chatting about how overpriced this place looked when Vriska and John finally arrived. 

"Hey guys sorry we are late, there was a lot of traffic!" John said taking his seat beside Karkat.

"Yeah it's fine, we ordered water for the table." Karkat said.

"The finest champagnes and wines live in this house and you order water?" Vriska said with her normal evil ass grin.

"Gamzee isn't drinking tonight." Karkat said flashing a sarcastic grin back.

"I'm not?" I asked out loud.

"I see." Vriska said going back to the menu. 

"Maybe he can have a little bit? Like for testing, nothing out of control." John said saving the day with his words. I guess it would be a bad time to tell Karkat you packed a flask of hard liquor for the night. How else could you get through this dinner date for hell. 

"Alright, but not too much. I can't deal with him all out of it tonight." He said in a sigh.

"I'll be good." I said reaching on the table for his hand, which he happily took. 

"Great! I'm paying for all of this so go wild, don't worry about prices." Vriska said sitting her menu down. 

"Vriska what about-" 

"I know the owner, it's fine John." Vriska said. That was our night, John and Karkat argued over movies while me and Vriska watched it all in boredom. She tried to join in once or twice, but they weren't having any of it. I ordered a extremely ordinary plate of pasta seeing as it was the only thing I recognized on the menu. The waitress even giggled when you ordered it, giving you a look like that's all she would eat here. Karkat seemed to know his way around this place though, which makes you wonder if you really know him as good as you thought. Sure you have been to places like this. When you were young your grandparents would take you out. You eyes wonder around the room in boredom. You stop dead when you see a gorgeous guy in a suit, his eyes were a sort of purple. His thick brim glasses made him look like he was still in Highschool, but what looked like a bulky class ring said otherwise. You look over to the guy who is holding his hand, only seeing only the side of his face. He turned his head just a little making you heart clench in pain. You would have spot him sooner if his chair wasn't slightly hidden. You pulled your attention to your food right away. Tavros wasn't the kind of guy to just pick up men, you can't even begin to express how you feel. You aren't ready to see him dating, at least not right in front of you. Vriska on your side nudges you a bit. 

"Gamzee are you listening?" Karkat asks patiently. 

"Yeah man I'm sorry, this is just really good food." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Vriska said elbowing you again.

"Me and John are going to check out the balcony, he keeps trying to say it looks like the one from the Five Year Engagement, but the place isn't that great." Karkat said pushing in his chair.

"Sounds great, prove him wrong babe." I mentally debated if I wanted to listen to Karkat and Johns movie lectures or have a short conversation with Vriska. Before I can change my mind they were gone and I was left with a irritated Vriska. 

"Boys will be boys." Vriska said with a groan and stared at you with her death stare. This obviously wasn't how she wanted to spend her night. 

"Shit, I just remembered I need to go to the bathroom." I said in a rush and jumped out of my seat ready to sprint out of the place. She's so creepy, you don't know how John could deal with her. You push the door to the bathroom hitting someone behind it. With a big ouch coming from the other side you realized your mistake. 

"Watch out-" the guys said before meeting your eyes. "Gamzee."

"Tavbro." I said quietly. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking around in panic.

"I'm with friends." I said before I could catch myself. More like your boyfriend and his friends. Shit you’re bad at this.

"Oh." He said playing with a button in his shirt a smile slightly playing on his lips. "Gamzee I'm sorry."

"I said we're chill at the party, no need for apologies." I said with a light smile.

"No I mean I'm sorry for what I'm about to propose." Tavros said. "If you don't have any plans later you want to come over to my dorm later?" 

His invitation was innocent enough, but their was something about it that made you more than willing to go now if Karkat wasn't just a room away. 

"I'll think about it."


End file.
